


No One Wants to Be Alone

by meltedheartofice



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion of Death/Suicide, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedheartofice/pseuds/meltedheartofice
Summary: More or less, Frozen, Frozen 2, and some in-between times re-written as Kristelsa and Hans/Anna (mostly Kristelsa, which is a self indulgent pairing for me).Featuring more: troll justification, sassy Kristoff POV, mild Agnarr hate (but also more backstory), discussing past trauma, agonizing slow burn, meaningful eye contact, Hans redemption, and common sense (well...only slightly). Also, lots of apologizing. Too much apologizing. Sorry.And less: singing (it's a fanfic! Just imagine the songs), "rushing through a blizzard" montages, sudden plot twists, attempted forced marriages, and wolves.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. All the Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird that I'm writing this because most of my fics are Kristanna and I'm weirdly strict about keeping to canon. But I don't believe in the idea of soulmates--relationships are like one part compatibility and nine parts persevering through struggle--so I thought it was an interesting "What if?" scenario.
> 
> It also gave me an opportunity to change some of the things that annoy me about Frozen and Frozen 2.
> 
> A lot of the first chapter is rehashing canon to some extent, so sorry if it's tedious. I tried to brush over some of the parts that aren't important to the narrative.
> 
> Huge thanks to the book "A Frozen Heart" and the Broadway musical for some of the inspiration here. I've never actually seen the musical, but the songs slap.

Kristoff Bjorgman leaned against his wagon, surveying his wares for the day.

His anticipation for this particular event was very different from the emotion that coursed through the rest of Arendelle. After all, the monarch who sat on the throne didn’t much affect him.

The crowds of people gathered together on a hot day could affect his ice business, though, if he could sell enough.

He wasn’t charismatic or an excellent salesman. His one advantage over some of the other ice harvesters was that he hadn’t caused any trouble in town that would get him sent away from the main square.

Then there was the advantage of many citizens in formal wear crowding and chatting and dancing into the night.

They were warm. They would want something cold. He had something cold. That was enough.

There was, however, one more matter to interest him about this day.

Kristoff knew nothing about royal customs or dances or the dignitaries who spilled out of ships from foreign lands…

But he did know one thing about the royal family that the rest of Arendelle--and all of its neighboring kingdoms--were dying to find out.

He had no desire to talk to any of them.

The secret was safe with him.

* * *

“Princess Anna! It’s time to get ready!”

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation."

"My sister's...corneration…" she gasped, suddenly fully awake. "IT'S CORONATION DAY!"

With a few servants and a lot of pulling and prodding, Anna finally looked in the mirror to see a girl who looked fully the part of a princess. Even the white streak in her hair looked somehow charming when swept up into a bun.

She did look like a princess.

Maybe even one that a prince might want to meet.

* * *

Elsa felt barely there as servants rushed in and out, making sure that everything was in place for her coronation.

It would all be ready--they had made sure of that.

Everything except for her.

* * *

Hans Westergaard stood at the bow of the ship, staring toward the new land he approached.

A land that, one day, could end up being his home.

That is, if he could pull it off.

When the small town and elaborate castle finally came into view, his breath caught in his throat.

It was beautiful.

Compared to home, anywhere would look beautiful.

And anyone.

His introduction to the Princess of Arendelle went about as poorly as it could have. He had been riding along the docks when suddenly his horse had collided with something--some _ one _ .

Yet she couldn't stay mad at him.

And he couldn't fret too much about his mistake when he thought about the way her deep blue eyes had met his, both of them lost in thought.

She wasn't the crown princess; this wasn't the plan.

It was still  _ a  _ plan, though.

Even with the hours he had spent studying Crown Princess Elsa, he couldn't keep his eyes on the new queen during the coronation.

Anna caught his eye and waved.

* * *

For a split second, Elsa thought she might get away with it.

Then, the bishop cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty? The gloves?"

She held her breath for the entire excruciating moment. Just as frost began to creep up the staff and the orb...just when she thought it might all come crashing down…

"QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!"

She practically threw down the objects, jammed her hands into her gloves, and then faced her people, took a breath, and gave a genuine smile.

She had done it. She had  _ done  _ it!

"Please join us in the ballroom for a celebration."

Her smile faltered.

One event down, the rest of her life to go.

  
  
  


The ballroom was warm when she was finally announced and entered. This didn't bother Elsa. If she got slightly worked up, they might interpret it as a pleasant breeze.

What did bother her was the amount of prodding it took to get Anna to come and stand next to her. Anna--her sister--was so used to the distance between them that the proximity was jarring for her.

The realization pushed her worries about magic from her mind. She had to do something…

"Hi," she ventured.

"Hi--hi me? Oh! Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller! I mean...not  _ fuller _ , but more--more beautiful."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle. Some things about her sister hadn't changed.

"Thank you….So. This is a party."

"It's warmer than I expected."

Elsa agreed. "And what is that amazing smell?"

"Chocolate!" They realized in unison, with a giggle.

Some things about their relationship were still the same.

And then the Duke of Weselton had to interrupt, and Elsa had to sacrifice Anna to the dance floor to keep her secret intact.

Poor Anna--she would have to apologize later. At least they got to share a laugh about his ridiculous toupee.

It didn't take long after her return for things to go downhill.

"I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Elsa said, and she meant it. Parties may not be her favorite place, but to see her sister happy...it would be worth it.

Still--she couldn't get Anna's hopes up too high.

"But it can't," she concluded solemnly.

"Why not?"

"It just can't!" 

She knew as soon as she said it that it was too harsh. But they couldn't have this conversation.

Not here.

Maybe not ever.

For the rest of the night, she tried her best to focus on talking to ambassadors from all around and Arendellian dignitaries, but she kept an eye out for Anna at all times. It was a while before she saw her sister again.

* * *

"I know this castle well from years of wandering it on my own...I always dreamed that I would get to show someone around someday,” Anna beamed at Hans as she spun around the art gallery.

"I know what you mean. I used to spend hours alone on the beach."

"That must have been nice."

"Honestly? I got kind of sick of it. I know that sounds ungrateful, but…"

"No, I totally understand! I feel the same way around here. I mean, what kid gets to grow up in a castle and complains about it? But I would rather live in a tiny cabin with someone to actually talk to."

"Someone who understands you, who takes you as you are…"

"Exactly!"

"All my life, I was surrounded by older brothers, but none of them gave me the time of day, or took me seriously. My parents didn't have the time to spare."

"Oh, I completely understand. I feel bad saying it, because they died when I was 15 and I'd give anything to have them back, but I always felt like Elsa was the focus for my parents. I know she's the heir and everything, but...they never even told me why I was isolated! I'm just the spare! What do I need to worry about out in the world?"

"Hey, I get it. I'm not even the spare. They've already got eleven there without me."

The night continued like this, interwoven stories of woe in between beautiful sights and goofy activities. 

All the while, there was the looming thought that it would have to end--and soon.

Unless he did something crazy.

So he did.

* * *

  
  


"Elsa! I mean--Queen!"

"We would like to ask for your blessing--for our marriage!"

Anna expected Elsa's face to light up like the fairytale she was living tonight.

Instead, Elsa just looked confused.

* * *

"Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused…"

Elsa knew they were both sheltered, knew that Anna could be impulsive, but she couldn't  _ honestly  _ think that a day was long enough to get to know a future spouse…?

The colors of the ballroom swirled together in her vision as Anna rambled on about his brothers moving in.

"Wait...slow down...no one's brothers are living here. No one is getting married."

"What?"

She knew that Anna would be crushed.

But sometimes love meant hurting someone's feelings to keep them safe.

She knew that better than anyone--and maybe it was time that Anna knew it, too.

She knew there would be consequences, knew she would have to keep her powers under control...

Still. Part of her felt that it was now or never.

"Can I talk to you, please? Alone?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

She couldn't believe how much it stung. Anna felt closer to this  _ stranger  _ than to her.

Could she really blame her? She  _ was  _ practically a stranger to her sister after all these years.

It never used to be that way…

She steeled herself.

"You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's  _ true love!" _

"Anna, what do you know about love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

The dagger flew straight to her heart. With what her sister knew--and didn't know--it was a fair observation.

But knowing the truth...it was simply unbearable.

They couldn't do this. Not here. Not now.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is  _ no.  _ Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Your Majesty, if I may…"

"You may not, and I think you should go. The party is over; close the gates."

She gathered her thoughts, blocked everything out...it happened too quickly for her to react. 

Suddenly her hand was bare.

"Give me my glove!"

"I can't  _ live  _ like this!"

The fear, the sadness, the hurt, surged inside of her and threatened to explode.

"Then  _ leave. _ "

She couldn't be free. She couldn't fix it. But at least Anna could have a life without her.

She turned away.

Anna continued.

"What did I ever  _ do  _ to you?"

The pain was unbearable. She had to make it stop. She had to get out…

"I said ENOUGH!"

As she gestured with the wrong hand, the ungloved hand, ice shot out, throwing spikes that grew menacingly at her sister and the crowd.

No one was hit. No one was hurt.

But everyone froze, their eyes flickering between the queen and the ice.

"Sorcery...I  _ knew  _ there was something dubious going on here."

  
  


* * *

They had gone to great lengths to conceal her magic from the day she was born.

It was simple enough, at first. When she was tiny, it wasn't as strong; and after all, people understood that young children needed their privacy.

Words could not describe the joy she felt when Anna was old enough to look at her magic with awe, to see it as a beauty and not just a burden.

" _ Do you want to build a snowman?" _

_ "Let's go sledding!" _

_ "Build a snow pile! Catch me!" _

_ "No, Anna, slow down! You're too high!" _

In her hurry to catch her sister, she slipped and fell--but still saw the blast of magic hit her sister square in the eye, still saw the girl crumple and fall to the ground.

"ANNA!"

She ran over and held her sister as the younger girl grew cold, as a single white streak spread through her hair.

* * *

  
  


She felt for the doorknob behind her, eyes locked on her sister's shocked expression, and then found it and  _ ran. _

She didn't know where she was going, but snowflakes and ice followed her wherever she went. She held her hands up in surrender, and a blast of ice covered the floor in front of the duke.

She kept running.

Once she got to the fjord, she heard Anna yelling after her.

Maybe it wasn't too late to keep her safe, to keep the  _ kingdom _ safe.

The fjord turned to ice under her feet. 

She planted a foot firmly on the now-solid water.

She kept running.

* * *

"Snow?"

"What in the world?"

"Ice magic? The queen?"

"No wonder they were all so secretive!"

Anna gripped her arms to keep warm as she walked aimlessly through the crowd, her sister having run off across the fjord. There was a hollow crack as the entire body of water froze to ice.

Hans put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Did you know?"

"No…"

The isolation made sense now.

The fact that they never told her-- _ that  _ part hurt.

She knew one thing for sure: she needed to go after Elsa.

Someone brought her a cloak and a horse. Before she knew it, she had left Hans in charge and taken off into the night.

The search did not start off well, to say the least. She lost her cloak, then her horse, then fell into a puddle of water.

Almost too cold to move, she finally found a small cabin labeled "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (and Sauna)".

Unsurprisingly, the winter section was almost sold out.

As she grabbed the last winter dress and boots, a gigantic man covered in snow entered the store, saying something about the storm coming from the North Mountain.

"Did it seem...magical to you?"

"Yes! Now back up while I deal with this  _ crook  _ here!"

He was removed from the store after an argument about pay. 

But he seemed knowledgeable, unafraid of magic, and had wanted to purchase climbing supplies...plus, he had a sled, and maybe an animal (judging by the carrots).

If she played her cards right, this just might work.

She found him in the barn.

"Take me up the North Mountain."

It took some convincing, but he came around.

"We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

She tossed them too enthusiastically, and they hit him in the head.

"Sorry! I mean...we leave now. Right now."

He stared at her, unfazed.

  
  


* * *

Kristoff had gone back up the mountain during the ceremony to retrieve more ice. He knew that the party would go well into the wee hours of the morning, and there was the chance of a few sales after the ball. Plus, some of the wealthier citizens had ice boxes, and might have smuggled out some royal confections that they would want to keep cold.

Then it started snowing.

Of course, it wasn't unheard of this high up in the mountains--but as he traveled downward, it didn't let up.

It was when he reached a cliff and looked down to Arendelle that he knew they had a serious problem.

The entire town was coated in ice and snow--in July.

He had only seen ice in the summer once before.

* * *

_ "Ice? Come on, Sven!" _

Kristoff took his reindeer and followed the trail of frost without stopping to think it through. He was eight years old, alone in the woods, and it felt  _ magical  _ somehow.

He came across a clearing of rocks, and a group of people in weird, fancy clothes.

Suddenly, the rocks moved, and whispers broke out.  _ "It's the king!" _

He had read stories about this at the orphanage.

_ "Trolls?" _

Suddenly, he had a smooth, rocky arm pulling his face down toward her.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!"

And listen they did. He heard about the ice magic of the older princess, a girl with white blond hair and big, scared eyes.

He heard about how the younger one got hit, and how the only way to save her was to wipe her memories.

The only evidence left of her sister's magic was a single white streak in her hair.

* * *

Now, the very same princess, with the very same white streak, was standing here and demanding that they depart on a death mission.

He gave her a lopsided frown.

“Look. I know who you are.”

Her face betrayed every emotion that passed through as she was first startled, then worried, then angrily determined.

“Just because I’m a  _ princess  _ doesn’t mean I can’t handle life outside of the castle!” she asserted, hands on her hips.

“That’s not what I’m saying. I know as a princess that you’re used to having people listen to you, so maybe this is treason or something, but I can’t take you outside right now. It’s too dangerous for  _ anyone  _ out there. You’ll have to sleep eventually, and judging by your fancy dress when you got in here, it seems like you rushed right out after the coronation. We might as well rest now and travel when it’s light. And when the wolves aren’t out.”

“Wolves?” She raised a questioning eyebrow, but seemed to deflate and accept the explanation.

“Fine. We’ll stay here tonight. But we leave at dawn!”

“Exactly what I said the first time.”

She slumped down onto a bale of hay, looking much more like a girl than like a princess.

Kristoff looked down at his lute, hand raised, but then sighed and put it aside.

“Are you warm enough? I have an extra coat in my sled.”

“I’m fine,” she said curtly.

“Or you could sleep next to Sven. He doesn’t smell the best, but he will keep you warm.”

She didn’t respond for a moment; Kristoff continued to watch the fire.

“You’re wrong, by the way,” she said suddenly and quietly.

“About what?”

“I  _ am  _ the princess, but I’m  _ not  _ used to having people listen to me. I mean, my own  _ sister  _ won’t even--”

She met his eye, and must have taken his stoic expression for disinterest.

“Never mind. I’ll let you sleep.”

Kristoff sighed again. This was not how he had pictured spending his evening.

“I haven’t always had people around, either. But...I’m sorry about your sister.”

“Thanks, I guess. At least now I have Hans. My fiance,” she specified, the sudden sparkle in her eye giving away her feelings for him. “I’ve never had someone understand me that well, you know? We have such a good connection. In all of our conversations, I feel like he’s felt the same things that I’ve felt and wants the same things that I want.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah. I just wish Elsa could see what I see in him! This whole thing was kind of my fault...when I told her we were getting married, she freaked out and froze everything.”

“Why?”

“Ok, you’re not going to believe this, but Elsa has magical ice powers.”

“No, I know that part. Why did she freak out about your fiance? Does she not like him? Is she jealous? What’s the story there?”

“Ha! No, Elsa didn’t really show an interest in wanting  _ anyone _ near her. No, it’s just because we haven’t known each other that long. But when you know, you  _ know! _ ”

“How long has it been?”

“Well, I met him the morning of the coronation.”

Now Kristoff sat bolt upright.

“You mean to tell me that you got  _ engaged _ to someone you  _ just  _ met  _ that day?” _

“Well yeah, but like I said, it’s true love!”

“How is that true love? It’s been  _ a day! _ You probably don’t even know anything about him! What’s his last name?”

“ _ Of the Southern Isles…” _

“Favorite food?”

“Sandwiches.”

“Best friend’s name?”

“...John, probably?”

“Foot size?”

“Why would  _ that  _ matter?”

“Knowing the person you’re going to marry  _ matters! _ ”

“I do know him! I’ve never known anyone better than I know him!”

“All right, but that’s worse. You do understand why that’s  _ worse, _ right? If you have no experience with people, how are you supposed to know if this one is really being genuine?”

“I know love when I see it, ok!”

“How? From books?”

“I  _ like  _ books! Do they even  _ have  _ books where you grew up? And besides, you said you don’t know anyone either! You just have your reindeer! So why am I supposed to believe that you’re some kind of ‘love expert’?”

Kristoff lay back, rolling his eyes. “I’m not. But I do have friends who are.”

“Friends who are love experts?” she snorted. “I’d like to meet them.”

“Probably not, because they’d tell you not to rush into marrying someone you just met that day.”

“I ONLY  _ HAD  _ A DAY!” she thundered, and he stared back, eyes wide, startled by this girl who seemed about half his size.

She breathed heavily, freckled face now beet red, eyes narrowed as she glared at him. She took a deep breath and deflated again.

“Growing up in a castle isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Especially when the castle is locked from the outside...or might as well be. Elsa’s coronation was my  _ one  _ chance. I met Hans, and I didn’t want to lose him...What else were we supposed to do?”

Now, Kristoff had no answer. The silence hung in the air, only the crackling of the fire and the occasional gust of wind to break it up. Finally, Sven gave him a prodding look, and he sighed before speaking again.

“Look. I’m sorry I pried. You’re right. Your situation...I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Just...be careful, ok? And get some sleep.”

She didn’t respond, but he figured his attempt at mending the situation was good enough. After all, he was going to help her on an extremely ill-advised trip-slash-rescue-attempt.

But she  _ had  _ bought him climbing equipment.

And he had to admit: finding out more about the mysterious ice queen of Arendelle might be reason enough. After all, that was sort of why he had wanted the rope and axe in the first place.

Anna shivered. Sven, unprompted, got up and went to lie down with her on her hay bale.

Which was fine. He was warm enough, and might not get much sleep anyway.

Instead, his thoughts drifted back to the Valley of the Living Rock, the home of the trolls. The place where he had grown up after that night, when one of the trolls, Bulda, had decided to take him in.

* * *

The king and his family were supposed to come back. Grand Pabbie made that much clear. And they did--at first.

They never brought Anna.

The next time, it was the king and Elsa.

The king saw Kristoff.

"Who is this boy?" He asked Grand Pabbie.

"An orphan that we have taken in. Do not worry--his heart is pure, and he keeps our secrets safe."

The king still looked hesitant.

"Kristoff, why don't you and Sven go play in the snow?"

It was winter this time, and Kristoff was happy to obey.

He was making a snow version of Sven when the real Sven suddenly trampled through, jumping maniacally.

_ "SVEN!" _

His anger was interrupted by a giggle.

He looked up to see the princess, Elsa, her eyes as blue as ice, covering her mouth with a thin silk glove and wearing an oddly fancy coat.

"Sorry," she said. "What were you trying to make?"

"A snow reindeer. Like Sven," he said matter of factly, going back to work.

"Like this?" she asked  timidly.

He looked at her outstretched hand. She had taken off her glove, and in her palm was a perfectly-sculpted miniature reindeer.

"Whoa! You  _ do  _ have ice magic! It's so cool!"

For a moment, she smiled, but then her face fell.

"I wish I didn't, though. It's dangerous."

" _ Elsa! Come on, we're leaving!"  _ the king shouted impatiently.

The girl straightened up, the icy reindeer falling into the snow, and ran off, tugging on her glove.

He picked up the reindeer. The ice was so smooth, so clear…

He kept it until the spring, when it finally melted.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More canon divergent Frozen--hopefully not as repetitive as the last chapter!

In spite of Anna’s protests against sleep, it took a few nudges from both him and Sven to get her awake enough to climb drowsily into the sled. Her hair had come out of her braids and was so messily strewn about that the white streak seemed to have grown.

She nodded off a few times while Kristoff surveyed the snow-covered terrain. Eventually, Anna woke up and looked around as well.

It seemed like a normal winter scene until they entered the clearing where they found the mostly-creepy, somewhat-charming, all together confused snowman who was apparently named Olaf. After that, it was as if the landscape was alternating between breathtaking beauty and hazardous, spiky anguish.

It was shortly after when they suddenly heard hoofbeats in the distance.

Kristoff and Sven stopped immediately, shushing Anna and Olaf. Normally, this was too far up for reindeer herds, much less herders or riders.

A voice pierced the frigid air, answering their question.

“Princess Anna! PRINCESS ANNA! This is Prince Hans! I just need to know that you’re safe!”

“HANS!” Anna shouted, immediately jumping down from the sled and running off toward the voices.

“Oh, great. Prince Charming has arrived,” Kristoff grumbled. Sven rolled his eyes at him.

Soon, the royal horses had come into view, and Hans had dismounted and ran up to hug his betrothed. Olaf toddled after Anna. Hans, who looked every bit the part of the hero on a white horse, screamed when he saw the animate snowman.

“What--what is this?”

“Hi, I’m Olaf! I like warm hugs! Elsa made me!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to him,” he heard Anna say, waving her hand at Olaf. "The weird thing is, as soon as I saw him, I remembered Elsa making one just like him when we were kids...it's like I used to know about her powers! But how could I forget something like that?"

Kristoff leaned against his sled.

At this point, he could run off and disentangle himself from the whole royal mess without guilt. After all, the prince and princess were reunited.

Still, he doubted the ability of the cavalry to navigate the dangerous, snow-covered landscape, and to find the Valley of the Living Rock, or even know that they needed to.

While he was lost in thought, the happy couple’s conversation had taken a turn.

“A  _ stranger?  _ Anna, you can’t just trust some  _ ruffian  _ to lead you alone through the forest!”

“He’s not a ruffian!...Well, not  _ exactly _ . I mean, he’s a citizen of Arendelle! Our kingdom is safe!”

“Right, but not all  _ people  _ are safe!”

“What are you trying to say? You can’t just go through life never trusting anyone! Never trusting  _ me! _ ”

“Anna, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Besides, Kristoff knows the area. He can help us find Elsa.”

Hans glanced at him skeptically, hands still around Anna’s arms in an attempt to warm her.

“Excuse me! Sir!”

Great. Now the man who decided to trek through the storm in a full suit was trudging through the snow to address him.

“Just Kristoff is fine.”

“Right.  _ Kristoff.  _ I trust that you kept the princess safe in my absence.”

“As much as I could. She did run out of the kingdom without any winter gear. Looks like you two have that in common.”

Hans and Anna regarded him with similarly indignant, but slightly embarrassed, looks.

“Right. Well. If you really do know the woods, I can send most of our men back to Arendelle to look after the citizens while we track down Elsa. I don’t intend to leave my fiancee out here alone.”

“Probably a good call. Dangerous mountains and everything. We won’t need a large group--I don’t have the climbing supplies for this many anyway.”

“Great,” Hans confirmed, and looked at Anna.

“What is it?”   
  
“Do you want to inform your troops?”

“Oh! Right. Weird being the one in charge here...All right, men! Go back to Arendelle and keep our citizens safe. Kristoff will take Hans and me to find Elsa, and we will be back as soon as possible. And thanks!”

The men on horses bowed to their princess as she gave them a frantic sort of wave, then set off into the woods.

With supplies taking up the back of his sled, Kristoff decided to ride Sven and allow the prince and princess to sit in the front with Olaf. He felt bad for adding an additional burden to his reindeer and friend, but they would rest soon.

After Anna recounted her journey so far in agonizing detail--though Hans paid rapt attention the entire time--Kristoff figured that they should make some plans.

"So. What is your plan for stopping the eternal winter?"

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister!"

He snapped his head around to look at her.

"That's your plan? Talking? What if it doesn't work? What if she doesn't want to see you?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Hans interjected. "Don't you admire Anna's bravery in weathering the storm to rescue her sister? I don't know that anyone in my family would do that for me."

"Sure, it's admirable and all, but don't you think someone might disappear into the mountains to be  _ alone? _ "

Anna snorted, as if that were ridiculous.

"No one wants to be alone."

"You're right," Hans responded in a sickeningly lovestruck voice. Kristoff could practically feel the intensity of their eye contact from where he was sitting.

"Except maybe you, mountain man," Hans interrupted. "Why are you all the way up here with only a reindeer for company?"

"I'm an ice harvester. It's my job to go up into the mountains alone."

"But doesn't it ever get lonely?" Anna prodded.

Kristoff shrugged. "I mean, I do have friends."

"Oh! Right! The love experts! Get this, Hans: Kristoff has friends who are love experts!"

Finally, they reached the cliffside that led to the peak.

Kristoff turned toward the sled, unpacking his things.

"All right. I only have one set of rope, so I'll go up first, and...whaaaat are you doing?"

Anna had started to scale the cliffside.

"I'm going to see my sister!"

"You're going to kill yourself."

"Yes, you probably should be careful," Hans hesitantly agreed.

"Hey, Anna? Hans? Sven? Not to interrupt, but I found some stairs that lead exactly where we want to go."

Stairs? What?

"Perfect! Catch me, Hans!"

Anna launched from the cliffside and into the prince's waiting arms.

It was ridiculous that she would just leap like that.

But he guessed it was nice that there was someone there to catch her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the stairs.

In front of him, sparkling in the sunlight, was a perfectly crafted, solid ice staircase.

When his gaze followed the staircase to the top, he had to blink to believe what he was seeing.

It was a palace--made entirely of ice. It had a prism effect, dividing the light into various rainbows that reflected onto the mountain side; it was clear enough to mirror the snow, yet somehow wasn’t blinding.

He whistled.

"Now  _ this  _ is  _ ice.  _ I might cry."

"Go ahead," came Anna’s awestruck voice. "I won't judge."

"I might, a little." Hans interjected. Anna shot him a look. "Just a little!"

Sven, who had been relieved of the sled, attempted to climb the stairs, but slipped off immediately.

“Stay here, buddy. We’ll be right back.”

Hans and Anna were uncharacteristically silent. Kristoff was silent, too, admiring the ice. It was flawless.

Suddenly, they were at the top.

“Knock. Just knock. Why isn’t she knocking? Does she know how to knock?”

“Sh, Olaf! Not now!” Hans whispered.

Finally, Anna’s raised hand knocked ominously against the smooth, reflective doors. They creaked open as if on their own--there was no one in sight.

“It opened! That’s new…” Anna mused.

She turned around and looked back at them.

“Hans, you should probably stay here. Your last meeting with Elsa didn’t go so well…”

“Bye, Hans! Come on, Sven, let’s go,” Olaf continued, but Anna held up a hand to stop him.

“You too, Olaf. And Kristoff.”

Kristoff felt his heart fall. “It’s a palace made of ice! Ice is my life! Can’t I just see the inside?”

“Soon. Just...give me a minute.”

Anna turned around and hesitantly walked inside.

Olaf plopped down on the step and began to count.

Hans looked at Kristoff and shrugged. They both joined in.

  
  
  


When Olaf got to one, he rushed into the ice palace. Kristoff and Hans, who heard the sisters talking in the distance, silently agreed to wait.

After a moment, Olaf came back outside.

“It seemed like it was going well! They were having a conversation, and then Elsa ran away, and now Anna is chasing her and I hear raised voices.”

“Raised voices? I need to get in there,” Hans responded frantically, and ran through the doors, slipping as he went.

Kristoff sighed. People did crazy things for love--he should probably go in and see about that.

  
  
  
  


As Hans slipped along the icy ground, Kristoff paused to admire the inside of the palace.

Reflective walls. More flawless stairs. An entire chandelier made of ice...it was beautiful.

Suddenly, he heard the voices Olaf had referenced.

“It’s ok! You can just unfreeze it!”

“No, I can’t! I don’t know  _ how _ !”

“Sure you can!”

The temperature in the structure was plummeting. The walls seemed to shift in the way they refracted light, suddenly giving off an eerie red and yellow glow.

He ran up the stairs.

“I’m such a fool! I can’t be free...there’s no escape, and I can’t control the curse…”

“We can work this out  _ together _ !”

As Kristoff and Hans reached the top of the stairs, large snowflakes fell through the doorway.

“Anna, you need to leave! You’re not safe here!” Elsa pleaded.

Hans interjected. “Anna! We need to get you out of here! Queen Elsa, I know you’re angry, but please don’t hurt her!”

Every word out of the prince’s mouth only worsened the snow and wind. He had to help somehow...this was all going wrong.

“Hans, stop it! She’s not angry, she’s just scared!”

Elsa, who had been frantically pacing the room, suddenly stopped and turned toward Kristoff.

“Who is--”

Their eyes met. The snowflakes that had been swirling in the air suddenly paused, then drifted to the ground as recognition dawned on her face.

* * *

He was a teenager the last time he saw the Crown Princess of Arendelle.

By then, he was strong enough to harvest ice on his own. During the winter, he took odd jobs around the city, never staying in one place too long for fear that someone might ask too many questions.

He came upon the Valley at dusk to see his family once again crowded around the king.

Next to the king stood a young woman.

She was thin, pale, clearly exhausted...but when Sven’s hooves clacked against the rock, her eyes jerked up toward them.

He recognized those eyes.

Luckily, the king’s eyes were fixed on Grand Pabbie, so his presence went unnoticed.

“King Agnarr, this is going all wrong. The longer you wait to heal Anna’s memories, the more dangerous it will be. There is always a risk, yes, but it can’t be put off forever. Elsa’s power is growing stronger, and keeping it inside will not help.”

The king rose, turned on his heel, began pacing.

“You may understand magic, but you have no idea what it’s like to run a kingdom. Elsa needs to be prepared. If she can’t keep herself under control, she risks not only Anna’s life, but her people’s as well!”

“I don’t want that any more than you do, Your Majesty. But only love can thaw. Elsa’s powers can be cut off and grow into a monster of their own, or they can be part of her and live in harmony.”

The king’s frustration only grew.

“Iduna has one more idea. We’ll try it, and if that doesn’t work,  _ then  _ we’ll come back and try it your way.”

“Very well. But sir, I must warn you: the answers you seek will bring you grave danger. If you choose this journey, you may never return.”

The king pondered this, then sighed.

“I will decide what risks are necessary for my family and my kingdom. Come along, Elsa.”

The king walked off, but Elsa gave a polite little curtsey to Grand Pabbie and the trolls before rushing off after him.

It was that same little girl. Older, more reserved, even more demure, but still the same.

* * *

The woman standing in front of him now seemed completely transformed.

Her hair cascaded down her shoulder, which glittered with a pale blue fabric that--was that  _ ice _ ?

She practically glowed, her face reflected in the walls of her smooth, icy creation.

She still looked as frightened as ever. She pondered him for a moment before speaking.

“You...you were there. With the trolls.”

“Anna, your hair!”

Hans’ shout broke them out of their trance. 

“Shh! Hans! I know my hair is messy, but now isn’t the time!” Anna was looking back and forth between Elsa and Kristoff.

Something was different about Anna.

“No, Anna, it’s beautiful, it’s just...The white patch...it’s bigger…” 

Anna touched the side of her head.

Hans was right. The white in her hair that had once been a single streak now covered over a quarter of her head.

She shivered.

“Anna, we need to get you warm!” Hans said frantically.

“I’m not leaving without Elsa!” Anna insisted.

The temperature started to drop. Snowflakes started to fall.

“Hans, why don’t you take Anna outside and start a fire? We’ll be right there,” Kristoff suggested.

Elsa gave him an accusatory stare. He should probably stop with this whole “telling royalty what to do” thing. He must take after Grand Pabbie in that respect.

Hans helped Anna to her feet, and the two of them braced against each other as they climbed and slid down the icy staircase.

Elsa watched after them, then turned back to Kristoff.

“The trolls...Did they say anything? About me? My parents were always so secretive. I feel like I don’t know anything.”

“They didn’t want to give too much away, but...they worried about you. They kept saying that your father ‘had chosen the path of fear’. I don’t know what that meant. When they heard about your parents’ ship...well. That seemed to make them even more concerned. ‘All we can hope is that she finds her way back to healing.’ That’s about all I remember.”

Elsa nodded slowly, taking in the information. 

“The path of fear...I see what they mean. The gloves. The isolation. They tried everything to get me to control my powers. Sometimes rewards, sometimes punishment, but always that same advice. ‘Conceal it, don’t feel it’. I tried so hard, but in the end, when it was most important...I failed.”

She had stopped pacing now, and had her arms braced around herself as if to keep her insides from spilling out.

“I don’t think I blame you for that one, honestly. From what the trolls said, the problem was never really solved. Nothing was fixed between you and Anna, or with your powers...At some point, it all had to come out into the open. That was another piece of advice my mother always gave me: ‘You can bandage a wound to stop the bleeding, but you can’t hide it forever. Eventually, it needs to come to light.’”

Elsa stared at him searchingly in a way that made his stomach flip. He knew that, even with her status as queen, even with her ice powers, she was still human.

Somehow, that was the most terrifying part.

Finally, she leaned back against the wall of ice, tilting back her head and closing her eyes. “It doesn’t matter if it was  _ entirely  _ my fault or just  _ mostly  _ my fault. The fact of the matter is that everything has gone wrong, and I need to fix it somehow, and I have no idea where to start.”

“But we know who might have an idea.”

She looked back at him, eyes narrowed in thought.

“Let me take you to them. The trolls. My...family. They knew what was going on from the beginning, and they seemed to know how it needed to be fixed...come on. We’ll get Anna and Hans and leave right away.”

She took a step toward him, and he went to turn, but she stopped again, pacing, looking at her hands, deliberating.

“I just don’t know if I should be close to anyone right now. Especially not Anna, the way she’s freezing...I don’t even have my gloves with me. What if I accidentally touch someone? Or the storm gets worse wherever I go? Or--”

Snowflakes had started to fall gently around the two of them, and Kristoff knew that he had to do something drastic to get her out of her head.

Before he could change his mind, he took off his glove, reached out, and grabbed one of Elsa’s tense, ungloved hands.

She stopped. Her wide, ice-blue eyes suddenly fixed on him, lips slightly parted.

Her hand was cold, but not in a jarring way: More like a cool stream on a hot summer day. She was still tense; a blush started to creep up her face.

He let go immediately. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to distract you before...and look, I touched your hand without getting hurt. It’s possible. Sorry, I should have just--sorry.”

He shut his mouth and stared at her, flushed, wide-eyed, probably ridiculous-looking, waiting for a response.

She took a long breath, let it out, and looked almost relaxed.

“Thank you. I understand what you meant to do. I haven’t actually touched anyone since...well, since losing my parents, I guess. They were never afraid to get near me, but  _ I  _ was afraid. I thought they should have been. I didn’t want to hurt them.”

She put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. “Sorry, I’m talking too much. I’m just--this whole few days has been so disorienting.”

“I’m sure. Hey, how have you been surviving up here? Did you even bring food or water?”

She shook her head. “I know I would need food eventually, but I have my ice for fresh water.”

“So you haven’t eaten since you got up here?”

She shrugged off his question. He sighed.

“I have some rations in my sled. Nothing like castle food, I’m sure, but you need to eat  _ something _ …you royal people and your ‘running off without any preparation’...”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, I actually met your sister at Oaken’s Trading Post. She was wearing a ball gown and her horse had run off, leaving her with no other plan.”

Elsa groaned. “Oh, Anna....I should have known she would do something like this. I just panicked! I thought being away from Arendelle would fix the weather, would keep her safe…”

“I know. But hey, don’t worry. We’ll find a way to work it out.”

He had started down the staircase now, looking back at Elsa as she followed behind him.

“So when you say the rock trolls are your  _ family… _ ”

Kristoff chuckled.

“When I was a kid, it was just me and Sven. My reindeer,” Elsa nodded in understanding.

“One night, I stumbled on the Valley of the Living rock, and they decided to take me in. I actually followed a trail of ice…” he gave Elsa a meaningful look, and her face changed.

“You were there that night.”

“I was.”

“That’s how you knew…”

“About you, about Anna…”

“And about the fear.”

She paused on the staircase, both hands holding one of the railings behind her, and peered down at him. She seemed to be deep in thought; finally, she stood up straight, resolved.

“All right. I’ll go with you. Hopefully they have answers about how to unfreeze Arendelle and protect Anna.”

  
  
  


When they reached the fire that Hans and Anna had managed to start--using a large amount of the firewood stored in his sled--Anna jumped up. She seemed weaker somehow, but still closed the distance between herself and her sister.

“We’re going to see someone who might be able to help,” Elsa explained simply.

“Who?” Anna asked, looking between the two of them. Hans had caught up and put his hand protectively on Anna’s shoulder.

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a glance. Kristoff wasn’t about to be the first one to start discussing magical rock trolls to a foreign dignitary.

“They understand magic,” Elsa said simply. “They’ll be able to help you.” 

“Actually, I’ve seen them do it before,” Kristoff added optimistically.

Anna’s eyes narrowed. “Do what?”

Kristoff gulped. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. “...Help you.”

She continued to look at him skeptically, then at Elsa.

“They did something to my memories...didn’t they…?” she asked weakly.

Elsa returned Kristoff’s shocked look.

“How do you know?” she asked her sister.

“Because they’re starting to come back,” Anna explained emphatically. “Elsa, we had so much fun together! Your powers are so beautiful! Why did you suddenly have to hide them?”

As soon as she was done speaking, Anna shivered again, and Kristoff could have sworn that he saw another strand of her hair turn white.

Kristoff turned around and started frantically harnessing Sven back to the sled. “We just need to get there, all right? Then maybe everything will make more sense.”

He surveyed the sled. There were still a lot of supplies in the back; it was going to be difficult to make everyone fit.

As if reading his mind, Elsa waved a hand, and suddenly the sled had an extension made of ice. Its runners joined the runners of his wooden sled, which were now also coated in a layer of ice.

Kristoff looked at Elsa, mouth agape.

She smiled.

“I hate to burden Sven more, but it should be light, and the ice on the runners will help it move more easily.”

She held her hands together at her chest as if nervously seeking approval, though he could see the glimmer of pride in her eyes.

“Thanks. It’s perfect,” he assured her.

She beamed at him.

He set to work moving the supplies into the new extension, which would probably be too cold and slick to be seating for anyone but Elsa. The other three set to work to help him.

Finally, they were traveling back down the mountain. Sven could get home from just about anywhere, so he didn’t need much direction. Kristoff was free to observe the sunset over the mountain as Anna and Hans gushed over the beauty of it all.


	3. A Dangerous Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition and, ok, yes, some "traveling through a blizzard" montage.
> 
> While writing the whole scene with Grand Pabbie, I was listening to "Only an Act of True Love" from the Frozen soundtrack on repeat. Just felt right.

They grew quiet as the sky grew dark. At least the surroundings were looking more and more familiar--they were getting close to the Valley of the Living Rock.

“Look, Sven! The sky’s awake!”

Olaf, who was perched on Sven’s back, was pointing up at the Northern lights.

“You used to say that when we were little,” Elsa mused, her voice quiet and weak.

“Yeah. I remember,” Anna’s teeth chattered as she responded.

“I’m sorry, Anna...I’ll move further away…” Elsa’s voice sounded miserable.

  
  


“N-no, Elsa, it’s not you!”

Before he knew what was happening, Elsa had climbed over his seat and was curled into the corner opposite him on the bench of the sled, arms held tightly around her chest.

“I’m sorry to intrude. I just don’t want to make Anna any colder.”

“No problem.” Kristoff’s voice cracked embarrassingly. He cleared his throat. “Are _you_ cold? There should be plenty of blankets back there for both of you.”

Elsa shook her head. “It doesn’t bother me. The weather.”

“I guess that makes sense. Here, this will help Anna.”

Sven had stopped near an odd patch in the ground where heat rose as steam. He gestured to it, and Hans and Anna climbed out of the back of the sled so that they could all warm themselves--all except Elsa, who kept her distance.

When they were ready to move forward, Kristoff suddenly realized that the following scene would probably be fairly startling for Anna and Hans. Hans had likely never seen rock trolls before, and Anna, while she had been there, did not remember.

“So..I should warn you. About my friends. Well, really, they’re more like family. They’re a little...much? They can be a little bit odd, and kind of overwhelming for people who haven’t seen them before, but they mean well, and--”

“Kristoff! They sound lovely,” Anna cut him off.

He took a breath. “Ok. Meet my family!”

He walked around, noticing who had lost weight and who looked particularly sleepy.

In the distance, he heard Elsa laugh.

“Olaf, he’s not crazy. They’re...you’ll see.”

Just as she finished speaking, they finally started to stir, the ground roaring thunderously as they rolled into a group around Kristoff.

“Kristoff’s home!” yelled Bulda, his adoptive mother.

“And he’s brought friends!” A voice yelled.

“And...the _queen_?”

Voices hushed as they began to recognize Elsa, and all eyes turned toward her.

“Unfortunately, this isn’t a social visit,” Kristoff interjected in their brief silence. “Where’s Grand Pabbie?”  
  


“He’s napping. But look, Kristoff, I earned my fire crystal!”

As the little ones gathered around, jumping into his arms, Kristoff looked sheepishly toward Anna, Elsa, and Hans.

Hans looked a little bit stiff and confused, but was doing his best to roll with it.

Anna had already started up a conversation with a few of the little troll cousins; Kristoff’s mother had rolled over to Elsa and taken her hand.

For a moment, Elsa looked oddly relaxed. Maybe, he realized, because her magic couldn’t hurt someone already made of magic and rock.

* * *

  
  
  


“My goodness, you’ve grown so much! Let me look at you!”

A rather forward troll had suddenly grabbed Elsa’s hand.

“What a beautiful dress! You made this? It sparkles like our magic crystals !”

Elsa smiled. She had no idea who currently held her hand, but the troll woman had a warming presence that put her instantly at ease.

“Oh! How rude of me not to introduce myself! I’m Bulda, Kristoff’s mother. I saw you here a few times throughout your childhood. Poor girl--so much pressure. So much isolation. I always wanted to just give you a hug.”

Others had gathered around and nodded.

“May I?” Bulda asked.

Elsa laughed. “Sure? I guess!”

As if they had done it millions of times before, the group around her assembled, one on top of another, until they were tall enough to completely envelop her in a hug.

They were made of stone--but it still felt nice.

She caught a glimpse of Anna’s laughing face, and beamed back at her.

Then, she caught a glimpse of Anna’s hair. Her face fell.

“I hoped you would be back soon,” a wizened old troll suddenly stated. The chatter silenced in reverence to the leader. 

Grand Pabbie’s eyes widened as he looked at Anna; then he turned to Elsa.

“How long did you wait? After she found out about your powers? Why didn’t you come right away?”

Elsa looked back at him, face full of confused terror.

“I--I’m sorry, I didn’t know! I didn’t even think to come here until Kristoff found me, and if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have known how!”

At this, Grand Pabbie looked even more surprised.

“Your parents never told you…?” 

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, then back at the troll leader. They shook their heads.

Grand Pabbie shook his head sorrowfully, then began to explain.

“As you may know, when Anna was little, I had to wipe her memories because of an accident.”

“An accident...?” Anna asked, looking toward Elsa, confused.

Elsa looked down in shame. “I struck you with my powers. I’m so sorry, Anna.”

“Elsa, I’m sure you didn’t mean to…”

“You’re right,” Grand Pabbie assured her, “But this type of magic still has consequences. Once the ice lodged itself into Anna’s head, I had to modify her memories in order to keep the ice from taking hold and spreading. It was only a temporary fix. As soon as Elsa’s powers came to light, the ice would begin to take hold again, spreading through every memory touched by magic.”

Anna’s eyes narrowed in realization. “That was why we had to be apart…”

A tear streamed down Elsa’s cheek; she didn’t move to wipe it away. “Anna, I am so, _so_ sorry…”

“Your parents knew that this was not a permanent solution. Even with the two of you separated, Anna’s memories were still shaped by Elsa’s ice magic. All of those memories are now freezing, and must be thawed. I told your parents to bring you both back, when you were a little older, to fully heal the wound...but they did not.”

“Why?” Anna asked.

“Because they were afraid. There is great danger to you, my dear. Now that your memories have returned, our time is limited. If the two of you do not succeed in fixing this, Anna will freeze to solid ice... _forever._ ”

Elsa gasped. Anna shivered. Hans stood, mouth open, shellshocked.

“But you _can_ fix it, right, Grand Pabbie?” Kristoff asked, hopefully, desperately.

“Yes and no. I can help--but only Elsa and Anna can truly thaw the frozen memories.”

Elsa looked at her sister, sorrow and desperation growing in her chest.

Oddly, Anna smiled.

“Elsa, we can do this! We can fix it!”

Elsa sobbed. She had already failed her sister once; she was about to do it again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped. Kristoff jerked his hand away, looking just as startled. “Sorry!”

Elsa had no time to deal with that at the moment.

She tried to compose herself, gain a sense of resolve.

“Tell us what we need to do.”

Grand Pabbie nodded. He led them over to the sled.

“Kristoff--clear a place for Anna and Elsa to lie down. I suggest that you bring them back to Arendelle. Though I must warn you--the storm may grow worse before it subsides. Anna and Elsa,” he grasped their hands, and they both leaned in toward him.

“The two of you must embark on a journey. What it will be like--I cannot say for sure. I can only place you both in a trance-like state. The magic will guide you, showing you the way to healing. But I must warn you--it will not be easy. In magic there is beauty, but also danger. Do not lose sight of the love in your hearts, and choose the path of light.”

“But what if--”

“Elsa,” Grand Pabbie cut her off. “There is no time to question. Trust your goodness; trust your journey. I hope to see you both soon. Now--lie down, and join your hands.”

Anna obeyed, lowering herself down on the pile of blankets that Kristoff had arranged in the back of the sleigh, shivering from the cold.

Elsa shook so violently that she could barely climb up, but not from the cold.

Anna offered her hand.

Elsa took a deep breath, then grabbed onto it.

It didn’t feel much warmer than her own.

“Now,” Grand Pabbie said gravely, “We must begin. Close your eyes; calm your minds; focus your thoughts on your singular goal until you drift away.”

Elsa gulped. She closed her eyes.

_I want to heal Anna. I want to heal Anna. I want to heal Anna. I want to…_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Kristoff and Hans could only stand by as the two young women fell asleep in the back of the sled under Pabbie’s extended arms. They could see the moment where both lost consciousness--Elsa’s face went from tense to suddenly relaxed, and Anna’s mouth lolled open as her head drooped to the side.

His eyes lingered on Elsa’s face a second too long. She had never seemed so calm.

She was beautiful.

Hans cleared his throat.

Kristoff’s eyes shot up. Hans and the trolls were looking back at him. He could feel his face turning red.

“We should go,” Kristoff said firmly.

“But come back soon,” Bulda insisted.

“And remember--be safe,” Grand Pabbie urged. “You may need to seek shelter from the storm if it worsens. Best of luck to you, and to all of Arendelle.”

“Thank you,” Hans said, with an awkward little bow.

“Yes. See you soon.”

While Kristoff hitched Sven, Olaf jumped up between Elsa and Anna, as if keeping watch over them. The two men climbed into the front of the sled and set off.

As soon as the goodbyes and well-wishes of the trolls drifted into the distance, they settled into an uncomfortable silence.

Hans cleared his throat.

“So. You harvest ice.”

“Yep.”

“Do you...enjoy it?”

Kristoff shrugged, then nodded. “Mostly.”

Silence again. He should probably attempt to be polite, seeing as they were stuck in this situation together. 

“How about you? Is being a prince all it’s cracked up to be?”

Hans shrugged, and stared pensively into the distance. Kristoff hadn’t had him pegged as a pensive sort of guy. He sighed.

“What, going to foreign kingdoms and meeting beautiful princesses isn’t your gig? Ours certainly fell for you pretty quickly.” He knew this probably wasn’t the time for sarcasm, but it was difficult to avoid.

Hans shot him a look.

“It’s not like _that._ I’d been looking for an excuse to get away from home and go _anywhere_ else, and Elsa’s coronation seemed like an opportunity.”

“Opportunity to...marry into another kingdom? Is it a political sort of thing?”

“No!” Hans asserted, a little too forcefully.

_Maybe I should just shut up,_ Kristoff mused. So much for small talk. Back to the silence.

After a moment, Hans spoke again, this time quietly.

“My family urged me to marry Queen Elsa.”

“And you thought proposing to her sister might help you with that goal...how exactly?”

“It wouldn’t. Look. I know what happened with Anna was rushed, but there was nothing... _nefarious_ about it.”

“Really? No ulterior motives whatsoever?”

“No. I’m not like that.”

There was a beat.

“All right, maybe one ulterior motive,” Hans continued. “I can’t bear to go back to the Southern Isles. My life there...well. I never really _had_ a life there.”

“You’re a _prince_! How bad could it be? Do you not want the responsibility of ruling?”

“It’s not my responsibility. It’s my father’s. After him, my eldest brother. And then eleven other brothers. And then me. I was never going to be king.”

“So, what, you were going to marry Anna and then get rid of Els...the queen somehow, so you could take power here?”  
  


Now Kristoff’s voice was rising.

“No! No. It’s not like that. Marrying Elsa to become king was my brother’s plan for me, but when I met Anna...it kind of...changed. She seems to understand the sort of life I’ve had. Even though she only has one difficult older sibling.”

“So, wait. You have _twelve_ older brothers?”

“Yep.”

“And you don’t get along well enough with any of them to want to go back?”

“Not particularly.”

“What about your parents?”

“Never had much time for me, what with a kingdom to rule and twelve other sons.”

“Huh. Well. At least you have a family.”

“Yours seems pretty warm.”

Kristoff looked up, surprised. “Yeah, they are. Can’t say I expected you to like them, though.”

Hans chuckled. “Can’t say I expected to be caught in the middle of another kingdom’s ice-magic-related emergency, but here we are.”

While they talked, snowflakes had started falling once again. At first, the snow was light, and the wind hadn’t picked up terribly.

Eventually, though, Grand Pabbie’s warning became more apt. It didn’t happen all at once, but soon Kristoff could barely see through the large white flakes. Then they became jagged, and Kristoff and Hans shielded their faces from the sleet that whipped past.

They were so close to Arendelle…but it was no use.

Hans yelled something.

“What?”

“My ship! It’s right here! We’ll take shelter in my ship!”

It was wedged into the ice, but Hans managed to break open one of the portholes. 

He went to the sled and picked up Anna; her hand remained firmly in her sister’s.

“Get Elsa!” He yelled to Kristoff over the wind.

Kristoff focused only on getting inside; once they had somehow managed to climb through, his attention shifted to the delicate figure in his arms. She was frowning now; a crease appeared on her forehead.

“Lay them down here,” Hans instructed.

They were in a small cabin, but the bed was large enough for the two women.

Kristoff and Hans stood there, looking over them, helpless to do anything.

“I wonder how long this will take,” Hans mused.

“Or what exactly they need to do…”


	4. As If Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of disorienting and nonsensical. Just roll with it.

“Elsa!”

She lay in the grass, sun beating down on her face and filling her whole body with a warm autumn glow. On her chest lay the open book that she had just put down.

She opened one eye to see her parents strolling across the lawn toward her.

“Mama! Papa!”

She stood and hugged her mother, then her father.

“How was your day?” she asked, looking between the two of them.

“Oh, about the same. The shop was busy, as usual,” her mother explained.

“Everyone loved Iduna’s new patterns. Lots of shawl orders for the winter. How was school?”

“It was good. I have supper cooking on the stove,” Elsa explained.

They walked into the quaint little house on the hillside, the peaceful forest stretching out behind them.

Iduna went to take a pot from the stove. Before it could scald her hand, Elsa effortlessly layered frost over the handles.

“Thank you, love,” her mother gushed, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Life was the same as it had always been: just the three of them in their peaceful cottage, completely normal except for Elsa’s ice magic.

Someday, she would find a real use for her powers. For now, she was content to study and help her parents with their work.

Elsa set the table. They ladled the stew into bowls and began to eat.

* * *

  
  
  


“Anna, dear! It’s time to wake up!”

Anna shook slightly, her eyes opening to see her mother’s smiling face. Iduna laughed.

“I thought you would be asleep all day, my sunshine! It’s time to wake up and prepare for--”

Anna gasped. “The ball! That’s right!”

She jumped out of bed to get ready, and finally rushed out the door and into the hallway, dancing around the many staff members getting ready. They laughed together, all having known each other for years.

She slid down the bannister of the stairs to see her parents at the bottom, and enveloped both of them in a hug.

“Remember, Anna, you’ll be meeting a lot of new people,” her father instructed.

“Right. Don’t worry, I’ll be the picture of sophisticated grace!”

Her parents exchanged a smile.

“You always are!”

* * *

  
  
  


Elsa arrived at school early the next day, as usual, choosing a seat near the front.

“Elsa,” schoolmaster Kai said in his brisk voice; “I’ve been very impressed by your work during your time here. Tell me, what is it that you want to do once you come of age?”

Elsa smiled, straightening up. She had always sought to be the perfect student, and while she didn’t study solely for praise, she didn’t hate it, either.

But what  _ did  _ she want to do?   
  


“I want…” she started, but as she said it, a voice rushed through her ears like a strong wind, disembodied and disorienting.

_ “I want to…” _

She trailed off. Kai chuckled. “Not everyone knows. It’s all right. But there’s a scientist up on the mountain who is seeking an apprentice. I think he would find your academic skills useful, and your particular gift extraordinary. Would you like to meet him?”

Elsa grinned. “Of course! Thank you, sir!”

The bell rang, and other students flooded in.

* * *

  
  


The gates to the castle were open wide, as they always were during celebrations like these, and people from all around Arendelle and the neighboring kingdoms flooded in. A band played a joyful, upbeat tune as everyone flooded in.

Finally, the music paused, and it was time for the three of them to be introduced.

“King Agnarr of Arendelle!”

“Queen Iduna of Arendelle!”

“Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle!”

Anna walked in, gracefully, beaming. She scanned the crowd, and finally her eyes met a pair of green ones belonging to a beautiful stranger.

They both smiled, and in that moment, they just  _ knew. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“What’s got you looking so happy?”

Elsa looked up to see that her friend Kristoff had just sat down next to her.

“I just got an offer for an apprenticeship with a scientist,” she whispered, trying not to attract attention. “He lives up in the mountains, near where you go to harvest ice.”

“Wow! That’s fantastic! When does it start?”

“I don’t know, but--”

She froze. 

In her vision, she saw a sudden streak of red.

Not crimson, but auburn-like.

Hair?

The whisper happened again.

_ Anna… _

When she came to, Kai had already started the lesson. She scrambled to retrieve her notes and start writing.

She felt eyes on her, and turned to see Kristoff staring.

He blushed and turned away.

She smiled.

* * *

  
  


“Oh, Anna, we’re so happy for you!” Iduna exclaimed, looking at the beautiful diamond ring on her daughter’s finger.

“And such an advantageous union for the kingdom! You always did make good decisions for Arendelle.”

Anna beamed at her parents.

“Thank you so much for your blessing,” Hans said warmly.

“Of course! We just know that you’ll be perfect for Anna!”

They all smiled. Anna yawned.

“I need..”

Suddenly, a voice rushed through her ears:  _ thaw _ …

She blinked.

“To go to sleep? Me too,” Hans agreed. “See? We finish each other’s sentences!”

They laughed again.

* * *

  
  
  


Elsa walked through the snowy town to get to her parents’ shop. She smiled at all of the children playing happily in the square. A few of them built a snowman; others went sledding down a hill.

“Elsa! Look at my snowman!”

“It’s beautiful!” she admired.

“Can you make him a nose out of ice?”   
  


Elsa laughed. “Of course!”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little girl with bright red hair jump off of a pile of snow.

“ _ Elsa! Catch me!” _

Elsa paused with her hand in the air.

“Thanks for the nose! It’s perfect!”

She smiled at the children and turned around to keep walking.

_ I want to heal Anna. _

She stopped.

That voice again…

* * *

Anna walked through the town on the bright summer day, fielding a number of questions from villagers and giving answers to all of them. She helped visitors find their way around town, helped a baker decide what to make for her wedding, and even stopped a farmer’s loose pig from destroying the town.

“Thank you so much, Princess Anna.”

“No problem!”   
  


A sudden chill ran through her; Anna looked around, confused. It was still a bright summer day.

... _ I need to thaw… _

“Did you hear me, Princess Anna? We need to get to the tailor for your fitting! Prince Hans is already all set, but as you know, your dress is somewhat more complicated…”

“Of course! I’ll be right there!”

Once she left, she stood in the town square, waiting to meet Hans for a walk around the docks where they first met.

A group of children ran by, giggling.

“ _ Go away, Anna.” _

“What?”

A little blond girl stood in front of her. “I  _ said,  _ Hi Princess Anna! Prince Hans is waiting for you by the docks!”

“Oh--right. Thank you! I’ll be right there!”

She shook her head. Where were all of these thoughts coming from? Was wedding planning driving her insane? Crazier things had happened…

_ Elsa and I need to thaw my memories. _

She stopped once again.

“Elsa…?” she said aloud.

“Who?”

She turned. Hans was smiling at her, a curious look on his face.

“Oh! Just a little girl who told me you were waiting for me. Ready to go?”

* * *

  
  
  


“Ready to go?” Kristoff asked as Elsa walked out of her parents’ shop.

He and Sven were giving her a ride up the mountain to meet Sorenson, the scientist who lived near Arendelle. After, they were going to visit Kristoff’s family. Elsa had heard stories, but had never actually met them before. It felt like a big step in their friendship.

_ I want to heal Anna. _

She blinked. “Yes!”

She climbed into the sled.

They were halfway there when she heard it.

_ Elsa! _

She looked around. No one was there. Was she going insane?

_ Do you want to build a snowman? _ _  
  
_

“Anna!” she exclaimed aloud.

“What?” Kristoff asked.

Elsa searched frantically for the source of the voice, and finally laid eyes on an icy cave with an odd, ethereal glow.

“STOP!”

Sven stopped, and the sled skidded to a halt.

Elsa jumped out.

“ELSA! Where are you going? This is crazy…?”

Dreams blended with reality. Everything made sense, and nothing did.

_ I want to heal Anna. _

She got to the mouth of the cave, but something stopped her.

Another voice: this one sharper, darker.

“ _ If you go through this entrance, you will lose everything.” _

Her past, her parents, her future...all of them flashed before her eyes.

But she knew what she had to do.

She ran into the cave; everything went dark.

* * *

  
  
  


It was the night before her wedding, and here Anna was, pacing the halls of the castle, feeling like something was missing.

“I feel like I need…” she said to herself, and then there was that rushing voice again…

... _ I need to thaw my memories _

“What? It makes no sense!” she whispered to herself, walking more quickly down the halls.

She reached an ornate white door and paused.

Behind it, someone was sobbing.

“Elsa?”

That name again...where did it come from?

_ Go away, Anna! _

_ Elsa and I need to heal my memories. _

No; she couldn’t go away. She had to go in.

She went to touch the doorknob, but her hand froze.

A door creaked open.

“Anna? My love, what are you doing up so late?” Hans asked.

_ If you go through this door, you will lose everything. _

Her parents...her life...her home...Hans…

“I’m sorry,” she said, and turned the doorknob, walking into total darkness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice the purposeful continuity error?
> 
> There are probably also be some non-purposeful continuity errors. Let's say those were also planned.


	5. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Discussion of Death/Suicide
> 
> I added a tag for it, and considered changing the rating...but I honestly argue that the emotion expressed here is canon. Implicitly in the movie, but more explicitly in the musical.
> 
> Huge thanks to the two or so people reading this! I'm really enjoying writing it. This chapter was my reward for surviving my child's first week of school and my students' first algebra quiz...

When Elsa came to, her cheek was pressed up against the pleasantly cold surface of the icy ground.

It had happened before that she had woken up to a frost-covered pillow, but this was new.

She blinked, taking in the dull light and the pale, icy walls that surrounded her.

She stood up.

It was like waking up from the long sleep of sickness. There was a dull ache in her head as the images of her real life merged with images of the life she had thought she lived just a moment ago. She parsed reality from fiction in her mind--but her current reality felt like a mix of both.

Though she felt like she had woken up, Elsa was in a place unlike one she had ever seen before. It was most similar to her ice palace, but with less defined lines, and a much more enclosed space. 

“Finally. You decided to show up…”

The voice was familiar, but with an acrimonious tone that was completely foreign to her.

She whipped around to see Anna approaching her, a derisive and disgusted look on her face.

“Anna! Are you all right?”

Before Elsa could reach her, she backed away.

“Am I  _ all right _ ? As I  _ freeze  _ to death? As I wait for you to show up, like I’ve been doing my whole life, when you never came through for me? I’m in this situation again because of  _ you _ .”

“I--I know,” Elsa whispered, tears now flowing more and more freely down her face.

“Oh, don’t act so pathetic! That’s what you’ve been doing all along, isn’t it? ‘Oh, poor me, with my magical ice powers! I’m so special and isolated!’ Do you have any idea what I would do for the attention you’ve had from our parents? If you hadn’t been around, we would have been a perfect family.”

Elsa sank to her knees.

“I know. I know I’ve failed you. I deserve all of your anger, but please, we need to move forward! We need to heal you!”

“Heal me? These are wounds that you can’t just heal with a flick of your wrist, Elsa. I had to bury my parents when I was fifteen! And I had to go through it  _ alone! _ ”

Elsa was too shocked and hurt to respond. She lay nearly face down on the ice, body wracked with sobs.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Anna?”

Anna tried to stand, but the ground was slippery-- _ ice. _

She finally made it to her feet as a figure came toward her.

“Elsa? You look...different.”

Elsa’s transformation that had taken place in her ice palace had apparently continued. She now wore an elaborate blue coat, with icy-looking spikes that fanned out behind her head.

“And you look exactly the same. You haven’t changed a bit since we were kids, have you? Still just as willing to jump into anything without any thought. Still always a step behind…”

Anna’s eyes widened in shock and hurt. “Elsa…?”

“If you could have just grit your teeth and gotten through it like I did, we wouldn’t be dealing with this mess. But no! You had to go and jump into the arms of some prince because you were  _ so desperate  _ for attention!”

“How can you say that? I know you don’t like it, but Hans and I are in love!”

Elsa laughed derisively. “If  _ only  _ there were someone out there who loved you! Then I wouldn’t have been stuck with you.”

Anna’s heart fell.

“After all,” Elsa continued, “this is all your fault.”

“I know! I shouldn’t have--” she started miserably, wrapping her ams around herself. Then she stopped. “Wait. Who are you?”

The woman’s smug, sarcastic face fell. “What?”

“You’re not Elsa. You’re  _ not  _ my sister! Elsa would  _ never  _ say something like that!”

Before her eyes, Elsa--the image of Elsa--flickered. Actually  _ flickered _ , like a reflection in a pond with a stone thrown in.

“Ha! Look, I’m no genius, but I believe in my sister and I believe in myself. We’re going to get through this! This was all some sort of trick!” Anna offered triumphantly.

The image continued to distort until it ruptured, leaving in its place a shadowy black figure.

“You believe in your sister. Are you willing to bet your life on her?”

“Wait. What?’

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


While Elsa was sobbing, Anna scoffed.

“How did you think we were going to get out of this when it was all your fault in the first place?”

“I--I didn’t,” Elsa sobbed miserably. She sniffed; then looked up. “...But you did.”

Anna stared down at her with angry eyes--that weren’t her sister’s. There was something empty about them.

Elsa had not been a good sister. She had not gotten to know Anna the way she wanted to. 

But she knew her sister well enough to know that Anna  _ always  _ believed in people--especially Elsa.

Even when Elsa didn’t deserve it.

“Are--are you really Anna?”

“Who else would I be?”

Elsa paced through the odd chamber, observing her surroundings.

“I came from a place where I was happy, but without Anna. Now I’m with Anna, but with my greatest fears about what she might think of me...but it still isn’t real. Is it?”

Anna--fake Anna--smirked.

“It may or may not be real. But there are very real consequences. You can choose to go down,” she gestured to the path sloping downward, “Or up toward the light.”

Elsa looked back and forth. How would she know?

“It’s not a riddle. Proceed downward, and you die. Go up toward the light, and you live.”

Elsa stared, unblinking.

“For most people, the choice would be easy,” Fake Anna continued, “But most people aren’t putting their kingdom and their sister at risk merely by existing.”

Elsa clenched her hands together and set her jaw.

“In here, you have no idea how much time has gone by. Anna could be saved, or she could already be frozen solid. As for your kingdom...you’ve never really been in control, but now you can’t even  _ see  _ the storm.”

Elsa breathed in sharply. She considered it.

“If I choose to go further down...will Anna be all right? Can you  _ promise  _ me that she’ll be all right?”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t put much stock in what I do and do not promise.”

Up or down.

Up or down…

Which one had the better chance of success?

She was running out of time…

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“It’s really coming down out there,” Kristoff stated uselessly, pacing the ship’s small cabin. There was no way to hoist Sven up through the porthole, so he had to keep checking on the reindeer from inside.

“Hm,” Hans responded.

Olaf looked back and forth between the two. “Don’t be offended, Kristoff. He’s just worried about his true love.”

“Thanks, Olaf. But sometimes I’m not even sure I know what love is…” Hans mused.

“Well, that’s easy! True love means putting someone else’s needs before your own! Like how Kristoff put himself in the middle of all of this, even though he doesn’t have romantic feelings for one of the people involved!”

Hans chortled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that!”

Kristoff whipped around and opened his mouth to retort before his eyes widened in shock. “Elsa!”

He rushed over to the bed, where a trail of frost was emanating from Elsa’s hand--the one not tethering her to Anna.

It started to creep up the walls of the cabin; the old wood creaked menacingly.

Kristoff and Hans looked frantically around, clueless about how to help.

“Elsa! ELSA!” Kristoff called frantically.

Her hand clenched into a fist, but the frost on the cabin walls kept growing.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“What are you talking about?” Anna asked the hazy, shadowy form.

“Would you bet your life on your sister? Because that’s what you’re going to need to decide. Go up toward the light, and you’ll be saved, but without Elsa. Continue downward, and you’ll meet up with your sister and be stuck in this mess together with the person who caused it.”

“She didn’t mean to!”

“But she  _ did _ . And just think: If you choose to save yourself, you’ll have your fiance, your kingdom will be safe, and you’ll be the new queen, free to make your own rules.”

“What would happen to Elsa?”

“She would freeze instead. Oh, and I should mention: You don’t have much time.”

Anna glanced up toward the light, then turned on her heel and ran down the icy tunnel into the darkness.

“ELSA!”

The light seemed to follow her as she ran.

“ELSA!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Just as Elsa was steeling herself to continue down the dark path, she heard a faint voice from behind her in the tunnel. She turned.

“Anna?”

Was it real, or a trap?

She froze.

The image of Anna flickered and disappeared into darkness.

Then Elsa heard footsteps.

Suddenly, her sister crashed into her, hugging her close.

This was the  _ real  _ Anna.

“Anna! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. But you won’t believe what I’ve just been through though!”

“I think I’d believe just about anything at this point…”

“First, I had this whole other life--like, even fake memories!--but you weren’t in it! And I just kept feeling like something was missing. So then I followed a voice and ended up here, and there was this fake, evil you that was trying to get me to leave you behind and save myself!”

“Anna! You  _ should  _ have saved yourself! Why didn’t you?”

“Because if I did, you would die! Elsa, we’re in this  _ together.  _ You’re my sister, and I love you!”

Elsa had no idea if it was too late to save her sister; for one moment, she held her close. After everything she had done...Anna still cared whether she lived or died.

There was a sudden movement as the wall of ice parted beside them, revealing a third path.

Elsa took a breath. “Well. This is it.”

Anna grasped her hand. “We do this  _ together _ .”

They walked through the door.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The frost in the ship’s cabin had just about spread to the ceiling when it suddenly stopped. Elsa’s hand unclenched; her face relaxed back into sleep.

Kristoff released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and collapsed into an old wooden chair.

“You were right, Hans. He definitely loves her,” Olaf suddenly stated, gesturing to Kristoff in his spot next to Elsa.

“What? No I don’t!”

“There’s no use denying it, Kristoff,” Hans added nonchalantly.

“Well, even if it  _ were  _ true, there’s also no use acknowledging it,” Kristoff answered with a hint of dejection.

“Why not?” Olaf asked.

Kristoff looked back and forth between Olaf and Hans with incredulity as they waited for an answer.

“She’s a queen with magical powers. I’m...me. I don’t think this requires much explanation, to be honest.”

Hans scoffed. “Please. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. She may be a magical ice queen, but there is  _ nothing  _ cold about that.”

“Hans, I think you know more about love than you give yourself credit for,” Olaf observed, impressed.

“Or I just have eyes. That’s about all it takes…” Hans grumbled.

“Kristoff, if I’m being honest, I don’t know what Elsa sees in you. But I know she sees  _ something _ . And I know that true love is worth pursuing, even when it doesn’t always make sense,” Olaf offered.

Kristoff blinked. “Honestly not sure how to respond to that mix of advice and left-handed compliment...”

Olaf gasped. “Elsa’s left-handed! See, it’s perfect!”

Kristoff buried his head in his hand and groaned.

Hans just laughed. Then he stood up and walked over to Anna, placing a hand on her arm.

He sighed.

“Anna told me to keep Arendelle safe...now that the storm has died down, I think I should go to the castle and check on everyone.”

Kristoff nodded. “Should we move Elsa and Anna back to the sled, or…?”

Hans considered the idea.

“I think it might be best to keep them here for now. I’ll check in at the castle and then come back and decide if it’s safe to move them. Will the two of you be all right here?” he asked Kristoff and Olaf.

“Absolutely!” said Olaf.

“Sure,” said Kristoff.

“Great. Can I borrow your sled? And Sven?”

Kristoff narrowed his eyes at Hans. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with the idea of that.”

Hans rolled his eyes. “Look. If the ice melts or gets too thin, that will be a problem. We should move your sled anyway, and I don’t want Sven getting hurt. You’ll all be safe in the ship if the fjord turns back to liquid, and if it doesn’t, I can come back across the ice for you.”

Kristoff considered it.

“Unless you’d rather come with me and leave them here with Olaf.”

“I can handle it!” Olaf offered exuberantly. “Kristoff isn’t much help anyway. He can’t hear what’s going on like I can.”

They both turned to face the snowman.

“You can hear what’s going on?”

“Oh, yeah. It got a little rough there for a moment when Elsa considered freezing herself to save Anna, but now they’re together and back on the right track.”

“Wait...they... _ what?”  _ Kristoff sputtered.

“Yep. I think they can do it. I believe in them,” Olaf added calmly.

“Can you talk to them? Do anything to help?” Hans pressed.

“Let me try…Anna! Elsa! Can you hear me?” the snowman yelled slowly.

Olaf focused intently, eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the two women.

There was silence.

He straightened up. “Nope. Don’t think so.”

Kristoff sighed. “Fine. Hans, take Sven and my sled. Don’t let anything happen to Sven. I’ll stay here and make sure they’re safe…”

Hans nodded. “All right. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Anna, if you can hear me…” he touched his fiancee’s arm again. “You can do this. I know you can. I’ll see you again soon.”

He steeled himself, then climbed through the porthole. Kristoff watched.

“Be careful, Sven!” he yelled out after Hans.

The reindeer noded, and waited for Hans to climb into the sled before setting off.

Kristoff turned back around to face the women and Olaf.

“Anna couldn’t  _ hear  _ Hans, but I think she felt the love,” Olaf explained.

“Hm.”

Kristoff sat down again beside Elsa’s right arm. He contemplated her for a moment before raising his hand, then lowering it, then raising it again.

He stiffly laid his hand on her arm.

When her face remained calm and impassive, he relaxed, letting his thumb run absentmindedly across the icy fabric that covered Elsa’s arm.

He remembered Olaf’s presence, and looked up at the snowman uncomfortably.

Olaf smiled at him.


	6. The Opposite of Fear

Elsa and Anna walked, hand in hand, through the icy passage.

"Huh," Anna mused.

"What is it?"

"I just felt this pleasant warmth on my arm. Like someone sending love on our journey."

"Interesting," Elsa noted, still focused on the path ahead.

"I bet it was Hans."

Elsa laughed. "Probably."

A moment later, Elsa felt the same thing.

She didn't mention it to Anna.

The passage began to widen, and they suddenly heard a laugh and turned to each other.

They turned back and continued on.

Finally, they reached a clearing.

All around them, children made of snow were laughing and playing on icy, snowy landscapes.

At first there seemed to be many of them, but they soon realized that there were many copies of the same two children: Elsa and Anna.

"These must have been the memories the trolls took from me when we were kids! I had so many memories of playing with you in the snow, but I didn't realize that you _made_ the snow! Now it's all coming back to me."

"We did have fun. I always loved that you saw my magic as something good...that you didn't want me to hide it. But I should have been more careful."

"Elsa, it wasn't just you! I was quite the troublemaker, always convincing you to do things we weren't supposed to…"

"You were little! It's what kids do. I was your older sister and was supposed to protect you."

"But you were also little, Elsa! That's a lot of responsibility."

Slowly, the pairs of children faded into the snow, but one was left.

The Anna made of snow jumped from one icy pillar to the next, yelling, "Elsa! Catch me!"

"Anna! _Slow down!_ "

She slipped; an icy blast hit Anna, who crumpled to the ground.

"That was the accident…" Anna realized. "But it still wasn't your fault."

"But I should have--"

"Elsa! We were kids! It's all right!"

"But it isn't all right, and we need to know how to fix it…"

Another passage opened up. They exchanged a glance and walked through.

_"Elsa...your powers will only grow. There is beauty in them, but also great danger...fear will be your enemy."_ In the same icy form, the memory of Grand Pabbie was explaining what had to be done.

"Fear will be your enemy...so we should try to get rid of the fear. What's the opposite of fear? Courage? It was pretty courageous of you to almost die for me…” Anna considered.

Elsa thought about that. The opposite of fear…

_"We'll take care of it. We'll separate Elsa and Anna so their memories will not be intertwined." Agnarr insisted._

_"Even so, I don't believe the problem will be fixed. And what kind of life is that?"_

"He's right. It wasn't much of a life," Anna agreed.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa repeated.

"Elsa! It wasn't a life for you either! They kept you locked up, and made you try to control it...No wonder you didn't want me around!"

"Anna...I _did_ want you around!"

The memory faded, replaced by one of Agnarr bending down toward Elsa.

_"I know it will be hard, but you have to stay away from your sister. Make her think you don't want to be around her…"_

_"But I do want to be around her!"_

_"I know. But it is dangerous for both of you if she finds out about your powers...you must understand how important this is."_

_Young Elsa looked down at the floor._

_"I understand," she said quietly._

"Elsa, you had to keep the truth from me...that's awful!" Anna reflected.

"I'm sorry I never said anything, but I was just trying to protect you!"

"I know! And that's the most awful part! Sometimes I was mad at you because I thought you didn't love me...but most of the time I was afraid for you. I wanted to know what was wrong. And I pestered you so much, and you couldn't just tell me the truth! That must have been torture!"

"I suppose it was," Elsa admitted.

Around them was a montage of memories of Anna trying to connect with Elsa, and Elsa hiding her tears and ice as she turned away to stay hidden. 

The memories came and went, but one rose prominently in the center: Anna, in front of a pair of gravestones at their parents' funeral. 

Both women inhaled sharply. 

"You had to go through that alone...I hated myself for not being there for you."

"I hated that too, but now that I understand, I forgive you."

Ice Anna trudged back through the castle and slumped down in front of her sister's door.

"You were so hurt and confused," Elsa remembered miserably. 

"I was worried about you. I knew you were grieving, but in your own way."

"I should have been there for you!"

"And _I_ should have been there for _you_ , but that couldn't happen. But we're both here now."

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Ice Anna asked sheepishly as ice snaked around Ice Elsa's bedroom in cobweb-like shapes.

"I remember asking you that," the real Anna explained. "I had so many memories of us building snowmen together...I just wanted to go back to that place where we were together...and once we get out of this, we can!"

But just as she said it, Anna shivered violently.

"Anna! Your hands!"

Anna looked at them. Her fingertips were turning pale blue with frost.

"Elsa. Look at me."

Elsa met her sister's eyes.

"I need you to know that I love and forgive you."

"Anna, I love you too, I'm so--"

"I know. I need _you_ to know. That I love you, I forgive you, and you need to forgive yourself and love yourself, because you did the best you could."

"Anna, you are the best and most loving person I have ever known. I don't want to live without you!"

The ice on Anna's hands was solidifying, was moving up her arms...

"I know, Elsa. But if you have to, then keep my love with you. Love like I do."

Elsa held her sister and sobbed.

"I will, Anna. For you. I promise."

"Good. Because the opposite of fear…"

Anna's voice was fading, and Elsa tried desperately to focus, to keep a hold on it…

She opened her eyes to find herself in a small, wooden, frost-covered room.

* * *

  
  


Olaf gasped. "Oh no! Anna's hands!"

Kristoff jumped up. Covering Anna's hands was a visible layer of frost.

"No, no, no...Olaf, can you tell what's going on?"

Even as he asked, the frost grew thicker, started to crawl up Anna's arms…

"They're so close!" Olaf emphasized. "They _can't_ be too late! They _can't_ be!"

Another layer of frost left Elsa's hand and began to cover the entire room.

Snow whipped around inside and out--and then it stopped.

The snowflakes remained in the air, suspended in place.

* * *

Elsa sat bolt upright, then turned to see her sister lying beside her, arms half covered in thick, blue ice.

"Anna! No, no, _please_ , NO! ANNA!"

Elsa buried her head in her sister's stomach and began to sob. In a moment that felt like an eternity, she fully faced the prospect of life without her sister...and the fact that Anna’s demise was entirely her fault.

Suddenly, she felt Anna take a deep, shuddering breath.

She sat up again in time to see the ice recede from her sister's arms, down to her fingertips, and then disappear. 

Her hair, even the streak that had been white since her childhood, went from a dull white to bright auburn. She sat up slowly.

"...is love," she said. "The opposite of fear is love! We figured it out!"

"Anna!"

Elsa hugged her sister close. For the first time in a long time (in the real world, at least), she didn’t bother to worry about her powers.

Around her, the frost began to disappear.

Elsa looked around the room.

"Love is the opposite of fear... _love_ …!"

Elsa felt like a warm glow was expanding out of her chest as the frost and snow rose from each surface in a glimmer of light.

Anna gasped. "See, Elsa! I _knew_ you could do it!"

"You knew _we_ could do it! Anna, you have magic in you that is far more powerful than mine. You know how to _love_ , even when you're afraid."

As the ice continued to melt, they heard cracking sounds around the ship, and then a sudden shout.

"Not a good time! NOT A GOOD TIME!"

"HANS!" Anna yelled.

"And Sven!" Added Kristoff.

The two of them rushed to the porthole.

"Anna! You're ok!" Hans yelled jubilantly.

"And you're stuck on an ice floe!" Anna observed.

"I can help!" Elsa offered.

Kristoff and Anna stepped back, allowing Elsa to lean out the window and create a path of ice for Hans, Sven, and the sled. She took a breath and summoned that warm feeling again, melting the rest of the ice and allowing the ships to float gently atop the fjord.

The glittering streams of ice returned to the sky, where they formed a snowflake, then dissipated into the air.

Elsa stepped back again. Anna touched her arm and beamed at her; then, she climbed out onto the ice to meet Hans.

"Come on, you three!" She yelled back.

Olaf jumped out onto the ice.

Kristoff chuckled.

"After you," he said, offering Elsa a hand to help her climb up into the porthole.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the offer.

She landed delicately on the ice. Kristoff clambered out after her and ran to check on Sven.

Anna took Elsa's hand.

Olaf sighed. "I love happy endings! This is the best day of my life. And quite possibly the last!"

They looked over to see the snowman sagging in the now-warming air.

"Hang on, little guy!" Elsa said, swirling her hand to create a small, snowing cloud above Olaf's head.

Olaf gasped. "My own personal flurry!"

Anna smiled at Olaf, then at Hans, then turned back to Elsa.

"Oh, Elsa, I was right by the way! It _was_ Hans's hand that I could feel on my arm."

"Oh, that's nice," Elsa agreed.

"Did you feel Kristoff's hand on your arm, Elsa?" Olaf asked.

Everyone looked at Kristoff, including Elsa. He flushed bright red.

"Sorry! I just thought--Olaf mentioned that--"

"I did. Thank you," Elsa said, cutting him off.

He met her eyes and gave a sheepish smile.

“Why didn’t you mention that?” Anna asked her sister.

Elsa shrugged. “We had more pressing concerns at the moment.”

"We should probably get back to land," Kristoff offered, gesturing to the sled and Sven.

They all piled in. This time, when Elsa climbed into the back next to Anna, Anna wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything is different now, right?" Anna asked quietly. "People know about your powers, so we don't have to hide?"

Elsa smiled weakly at her sister. "I think so. I'll have to meet with the council and explain everything to the kingdom, but I think we can make it work."

"Good. As long as we're together, we _will_ make it work."

Anna leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. She looked ahead and smiled at Hans, who smiled back, wondering what this would mean for his relationship with Anna.

They reached land quickly enough, and climbed out of the sled to find the kingdom and its visitors cheering.

Kai, the castle steward, approached Elsa.

"Is everyone all right?" Elsa asked frantically.

"They are, Your Majesty. Rest assured. Prince Hans acted quickly, getting everyone into the castle and keeping them warm."

Elsa let out a breath. 

"It seems even the plant life was unharmed once the ice was lifted, though we will have to check with neighboring farms. And speak to the council."

Elsa nodded. "Of course. If you could call a meeting as soon as possible…"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, Kai."

"Queen Elsa! We're so glad you're all right!" someone yelled.

Elsa smiled.

……………………………..

As Kristoff watched the crowds approach Anna and Hans to thank them profusely for their work in saving the kingdom, and Elsa talked with an official-looking gentleman about next steps, it struck Kristoff how out of place he was with these three. He set to work fixing his sled runners with wagon wheels for the drive back to...wherever.

While he was working, Elsa approached him.

"Thank you again, Kristoff, for everything. Why don't you take Sven to the royal stables so he can rest? I'll have a room prepared for you in the castle so you can do the same."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I will be fine in the stables with Sven. I imagine they're nicer than a lot of the places we've stayed together."

Elsa nodded. "Whatever is most comfortable...but I do hope that you'll stop by the castle if ever you need anything. I want to pay you back for what you did for us. Maybe I could get you a new sled?"

"What's wrong with this sled? I just paid it off!"

"Nothing!" Elsa answered quickly. "Just offering."

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Sorry, Your Majesty."

"No apology needed. And from now on, please call me Elsa. I think we’ve been through enough in the past couple of days," she added lightly.

"Right. Elsa. Thank you."

Elsa nodded, then began to head toward the castle. Kristoff watched after her.

  
 _Elsa._ He liked that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending, right? Sure.
> 
> But we're just getting started here...
> 
> We already know that our boy Kristoff is clearly smitten. But how does Elsa feel about that...?


	7. What does the future hold?

Elsa stood outside of the council chambers, hands clenched together, waiting for Kai to announce her presence.

While Kai had gathered the council, she had returned to her bedroom to hastily change into a garment made of cloth rather than ice, and after some deliberation, had taken a pair of gloves from a drawer and slipped her hands into them.

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” Kai announced solemnly, and Elsa strode into the room.

The council members stood.

All of them were older than her, all more experienced, having led the kingdom since her parents’ passing. In preparation for her coronation, Elsa had been making more decisions and taking on more responsibilities, but the council had still been the official governing body.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Please be seated.”

They took their seats; Elsa remained standing.

She took a deep breath.

“First, I offer my sincerest apologies to you and the kingdom for what has happened in the past few days, for the fear and confusion and destruction that I have caused. I know there is no excuse, but I owe you an explanation.

“Ever since my birth, I have exhibited the ability to conjure ice and snow--sometimes at will, but sometimes not, as my emotions dictate how the ice and snow manifest. For all of my life, my parents worked to keep this magic controlled and secret so as not to harm or worry the kingdom. That was the reason for the secrecy and the closed gates.

“There was also another complication. When we were children, Princess Anna was struck by my ice, and sustained a complex magical injury. This injury required us to be separated, with her memories of my ice magic erased. As a result, Princess Anna had no knowledge of the reasoning behind our kingdom’s policy of secrecy. My late parents chose to keep her indoors so as not to arouse suspicion. They worried that the kingdom, or other kingdoms, may piece together the fact that there was something wrong with me. They did not want to inspire a lack of confidence in their succession.

“After the incident at my coronation, I fled to the mountains. This decision was rash and impulsive, and I offer my deepest apologies. I had thought that my distance from the kingdom would remove the storm from the area, but I was sadly mistaken. I also learned that the outburst placed Princess Anna in danger as her memories of my magic began to return.

“For the past few days, Princess Anna and I have been on a journey to heal her injury and gain control of my magic. I am happy to report that we were successful, thanks to Princess Anna’s undying love and support for everyone in her life.

“I have regained my relationship with my sister and control of my magic, in a stronger and more lasting way than before. Still, I acknowledge that I have inspired fear in the kingdom and mistrust in neighboring allies. As a result, I am willing to consent to mend the situation however the council sees fit. This includes abdication of the throne and exile from the kingdom, should the council and the people desire.”

Kai gave her a shocked look. One woman on the council gasped; others exchanged glances.

“In the event that my abdication proves desirable, I propose that the council continue to rule until my sister comes of age. Princess Anna bears no harmful magic, and would prove to be a worthy successor to our parents.

“In the event that you should allow me to take up my role as your queen, I promise to work tirelessly to uphold the values that Arendelle has always held dear, to use my magic only when it benefits the kingdom and its people, and to correct any harm that the past few days have caused. Now that my magic has been revealed, I see no need for continued secrecy, and will open the gates to allow for transparent decision making, and for the concerns of the people to be heard and addressed. I will communicate with the guests of the coronation and their kingdoms to apologize for the past incident and mend alliances of trade and protection.

“I will now allow you to ask any questions that you may have in order to aid in your decision.”

A hand rose tentatively; Elsa acknowledged a woman with sharp features and hair pulled back into a smooth bun.

“Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had been acting in lieu of a ruler while you and Princess Anna were not present. While I believe that this appointment may have been somewhat of a...rash decision, Prince Hans provided leadership and assistance in our time of need. Do you intend to acknowledge his contribution and solidify Arendelle’s relationship with the Southern Isles?”

Elsa nodded, considering.

“Prince Hans indeed seems to have acted in the kingdom’s best interests, though I apologize for the...impulsivity of the appointment. Prince Hans had expressed an interest in Princess Anna as a potential suitor. I intend to offer my blessing for their courtship, and in doing so, allow for a growing dialogue with the Southern Isles. I will also write to their king and queen as soon as possible, expressing our gratitude for their son’s actions and inviting him to remain in our kingdom, or visit whenever possible, as a suitor and ambassador. 

“In addition, I will counsel my sister on emergency procedures for the kingdom in the event that she is not able to perform her royal responsibilities, so that the kingdom will have no fears regarding her judgment.”

More nods of approval. Another woman smiled. “We all understand the influence of youth and infatuation. Do not worry Princess Anna too greatly about this decision. She will learn in time.”

“Thank you,” Elsa acknowledged, then took a deep breath. “Is there anything else?”

There was a moment of silence. A council member tentatively raised a hand. Elsa nodded in acknowledgement.

“Your Majesty,” he began, “While there are few lasting consequences of the past few days, the communities in the mountains have always supported themselves with the trade of harvesting ice. I fear that they will worry for their livelihood after knowing that Arendelle’s queen has the ability to conjure ice at will, rendering their skill set without purpose. How do you intend to address this concern?”

Elsa took a breath and thought. There was no easy answer here.

“Thank you for your question. It is a valid concern, and one that I will work to address. I understand that the ability to spread ice throughout the kingdom creates somewhat of a...supply and demand problem...And I do not want to endanger one of Arendelle’s most long-held occupations.

“At the same time, I understand that ice harvesting comes with certain dangers, and if there is anything I can do to protect the lives of our citizens, I intend to do so willingly. I believe that this question requires further research and analysis, and I will dedicate my time and resources to coming up with a solution that benefits everyone involved.

“I have also--”

She paused. Why did her face feel warm all of a sudden?

“I have also encountered an ice harvester who helped my sister and me on our journey, and I believe he could act as a liaison between the crown and the ice harvesters...or could propose another ice harvester to fill this role. I will further pursue this line of inquiry.”

“You refer to the man who escorted you back to land after the ice thawed?” Another man asked.

Elsa nodded.

The others looked to him questioningly.

“Bjorgman. Sells ice in the town square. Bit of an odd fellow, but no matter. I believe the treasury could provide resources to create a position for this liaison, and provide compensation for time spent.”

The other council members seemed to agree. Elsa took a breath.

“Perfect. Thank you. Any other inquiries?”

The council members exchanged glances, then seemed to come to an agreement.

“As of now, we are satisfied,” the head of the council offered.

Elsa steeled herself for the next part.

“I will now allow you time to deliberate in my absence regarding the potential for my abdication. While I would appreciate that this deliberation remain within the council so as not to alarm the citizens, I encourage you to inquire about the kingdom’s level of confidence in my ability to lead in order to aid in your decision.”

More silence.

“Thank you,” she concluded. She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, and the council stood as she turned around and stiffly left the room. Once Kai had closed the door behind her, she released a breath and relaxed.

“Elsa! There you are!” Her sister’s voice immediately greeted her from down the hallway. Hans was following behind her, walking briskly to keep up with Anna’s all-out run. “Is everything all right?” the younger sister asked.

Elsa nodded. “The council is in deliberation. This decision affects you as well, so we should probably speak privately...Prince Hans,” she addressed the man arriving next to her sister, “The council is grateful for your leadership during their time of need. We will offer our commendation to your kingdom, and you are welcome here as a guest and ambassador at any time.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Hans said, bowing slightly.

“I also need to send someone to the stables to make sure that Kristoff has not left. I may have a matter to discuss with him regarding his ice business.”

“If I may, I would be happy to find him while you and your sister discuss matters important to your kingdom,” Hans offered with formality.

“Thank you, Prince Hans.”

They both bowed slightly in acknowledgement as Hans turned and walked back down the hallway to the staircase, exchanging a smile with Anna as they parted.

Anna turned back to Elsa.

“What is the council deciding?”

“Come with me to my study,” Elsa said hastily, moving a couple of doors down and gesturing for her sister to enter.

Anna had been in Elsa’s study before, but never with her sister. The room was stiff and cold, and not because of ice. At the moment, a rather substantial pile of papers sat in the middle of the desk.

Elsa began to walk around the desk to her chair, then paused. Instead, she gestured to one of the couches off to the side, and Anna sat down. Elsa sat on the opposite side and turned toward her sister.

“I have offered the council the option of requesting my abdication of the throne to make up for the past few days.”

“What? That’s crazy!” Anna objected.

“It isn’t, Anna. I put our kingdom in danger. They deserve to have confidence in their ruler.”

“They do! I talked to so many people, and I started to explain, and they all seemed to understand!”

“If that is the case, then the council will reject my offer, and I will act as queen. But if you are mistaken, you will become the successor to the throne. The council will be in charge until you come of age, giving you time to prepare for your role, as I had.”

“And what about you?”

Elsa’s shoulders drooped.

“I don’t know for sure. Exile may be a possibility.”

“What? Elsa, no, they can’t send you away! I  _ just  _ got you back!”

Anna threw herself across the couch and hugged her sister tightly.

Elsa sighed, returning the hug.

“I believe that our kingdom is good and just. In the event of my abdication, your input will matter to them. You can ask that we maintain a relationship; I want that, too.”

Anna looked up at her and smiled sadly.

* * *

Kristoff was brushing Sven when Hans found him in the stables.

“Kristoff.” 

The larger man started, looking up from Sven to see Hans.

“Prince Hans. What brings you here? Checking on your horse?”

“Sitron--my horse--is fine. The queen and princess requested that I make sure you stay here.”

“Oh. Why?”

“The queen would like to discuss something with you. Regarding your ice business.”

Kristoff’s brow furrowed in thought. With a queen who could make ice from nothing, what would they need with an ice harvester? He sighed.

“All right. Not sure where my future is anyway, now that the kingdom has an endless supply of ice.”

“Hm. That’s a tricky one,” Hans mused. “I feel the same way about my future. Now that Anna and Elsa’s relationship has been repaired, they have each other, and...Anna may not feel the same about pursuing a relationship with me. Elsa mentioned that I’m welcome in the kingdom, and to be an ambassador to the Southern Isles, but that still doesn’t tell me where I stand.”

Kristoff nodded. “Fair enough. But if Elsa approves of you, I’m sure that helps.”

“Maybe.”

“And if you’re welcome here any time, there’s no need to rush a marriage.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Hans agreed.

“Maybe just...tell Anna how you’re feeling? Ask her how she’s feeling?”

Hans scoffed. “Easy for you to say. Have you confessed your undying love for Elsa yet?”

Kristoff blushed. “I wouldn’t call it  _ undying love  _ when we barely know each other. And probably never will, given that she’s the queen and I’m an ice harvester.”

“Fair enough,” Hans chuckled. “Look at us...just two men, pining after women who are way too good for us. Oldest story around.”

“Hey, you’re a prince, and Anna’s a princess. Not exactly the same thing.”

“Hm. But with the way my kingdom was ruled...well. I have some regrets.”

Sven and Kristoff exchanged a glance.

“What do you mean?”

Hans sighed. “My father ruled with an iron fist, and for the past couple of years, I’ve been trying to get into his good graces. For permission to come here, actually. Again: my brother’s idea. So I’ve done some things...that a kingdom like Arendelle would not appreciate. And...I didn’t exactly share that with Anna. She’s so effortlessly kind, and good, and...I don’t deserve someone like her.”

Kristoff pondered this.

“She’s also forgiving,” Kristoff added. “Look. I don’t know the specifics. But sometimes...people make bad choices out of fear. If you get out of that environment, maybe you can...make better choices. Be the person you want to be. For Anna.”

Hans looked up at him. “Thanks, Kristoff. That’s pretty wise for someone whose best friend is a reindeer.”

Sven shot Hans a bemused look.

“Actually, of the two of us, Sven gives the better advice,” Kristoff corrected.

Sven nodded in agreement.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Your Majesty, the council is ready for you.”

Elsa’s breath caught in her throat. She was standing outside the door to Anna’s bedroom, which swung open as her sister hopped on one foot, pulling on a shoe.

“That was quick! Is that...good, do you think?” She asked nervously.

Elsa shrugged. “You look great. Come on.”

Anna had barely had time to change out of her winter traveling clothes and into a light summer frock that was more appropriate for an official meeting.

The two of them approached the door, and Kai entered.

Anna took Elsa’s hand.

“Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.”

Elsa let go of her sister’s hand, and the two of them walked in. The council stood, then sat, except for the head.

“Your Majesty. We see no reason to request that you abdicate the throne. It is our belief that you will rule in Arendelle’s best interest, with your sister by your side,” he smiled, acknowledging Anna.

Elsa let out a breath.

“Oh, thank goodness! I mean, thank you, sir,” Anna corrected.

The council smiled; Elsa smiled, too.

“Thank you, everyone. I will do my best to live up to your expectations, and will set to work immediately to enact our previously discussed plans. Are there any other pressing matters before I excuse myself?” Elsa asked.

“Nothing urgent, Your Majesty. I believe we may adjourn. Long live the queen!” the head of the council declared, and the rest of the council repeated the sentiment.

Elsa and Anna walked out. As soon as the door closed behind them, Anna hugged her sister once again.

“See? They believe in you, too!”

It filled Elsa with a mix of joy and dread.

She looked at Anna.

“We have some things to discuss as well. For example, Prince Hans.”

“What about him?” Anna asked nervously.

“I am willing to give him my blessing to  _ court  _ you, on one condition: You will wait until you come of age to announce an official engagement.”

“Really? But wait, that’s three years! Why so long?”

“I see promise in your relationship, but love takes  _ time _ . At this point, it’s impossible to know if it’s just infatuation, or if it could be something deeper. Anna, there’s no rush! Plus, I want to take time to get to know you again. Does that sound all right?”

Anna smiled. “It does, actually,” but then her face fell. “But I don’t know if Hans will agree.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just...three years is such a long time! What if he changes his mind?”

“So you were willing to commit to him for life, but not for three years?”

“Well, if we were married, he  _ couldn’t  _ change his mind!”

“Oh, Anna,” Elsa offered sadly; “You are worth  _ any  _ amount of time. And if he doesn't see that, then you deserve someone more worthy.”

“You think so?”

“I  _ know _ so. Go and talk to him. Let me know what you decide, and then I will officially offer my blessing. Oh, and if you could ask Kristoff to meet me in my study?”

“Of course!” Anna smiled. “I’m off to the stables! See you soon! Love you!”

Elsa smiled after her. “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I picture Kristoff and Hans singing their own version of "Agony" from "Into the Woods"...?


	8. Officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter  
> this freaking chapter  
> is so dumb  
> but it just happened this way  
> and I love it  
> so go easy on me
> 
> And thank you for reading :)

“Queen Elsa. Kristoff Bjorgman is here to see you,” Kai announced.

“Thank you. He may enter.”

Elsa sat down in her desk chair as Kristoff approached. His heavy winter clothing had been replaced by a light linen shirt; he had a red sash tied around his waist.

“Queen...Elsa...hi.”

He gave an awkward sort of bow.

“Anna...Princess Anna...said that you would like to see me?”

“Yes. Please, sit down,” Elsa offered, gesturing to a chair in front of her.

He perched awkwardly on the ornate, straight-backed chair.

“The council has come to an agreement that we must coordinate with the ice harvesters to make sure that their--your--livelihood is not in danger as a result of my magic.”

“Really? That’s...great, actually. Kind of a relief, if I’m being honest...I wasn’t quite sure how I was going to make a living now that you have the whole cooling thing...covered.” Kristoff was suddenly acutely aware of the difference between the way Elsa spoke--formal, precise, premeditated--and his stammering response.

“In addition, I was wondering if I might ask a favor. Although it’s really more of a job opportunity, as you would be compensated if you agree. I need someone to act as a liaison between myself and the ice harvesters. Is that a position that you would be willing and able to take up?”

Kristoff blinked, looking surprised.

“If not, feel free to recommend someone else. I simply thought that, as you generally sell your ice in Arendelle, and as we had already met, it might be a convenient arrangement.”

Kristoff cleared his throat. “Yes. Thank you for considering me. I am happy to help in any way I can.”

Elsa’s face relaxed. “Great. I know all about Arendelle’s rich history of harvesting ice from my research, but it would be nice to have someone who understands the day-to-day experience.”

Kristoff smiled. “Well, I can’t say that I’ve done research on its history, but I know enough that I think I should be able to help. And I can do some research on my own in order to...understand what you’re talking about.”

Elsa nodded. “I have some books in the library next door if you’d be interested in borrowing any,” she said, rising from her desk.

“Yeah. Yes. Sure. That would be great.”

She walked around the desk and out the door; Kristoff followed her into the library. She knew right where to find the volumes on ice harvesting. She paused at the relevant shelf, biting her lip as she surveyed the options.

“Do you read traditional Norwegian, or the mountain dialect?”

“Both.”

“Impressive. That will be helpful.”

Kristoff shrugged. “Not exactly. I’m sure that you’re fluent in your kingdom’s dialects and other languages…”

Elsa didn’t deny it. “I never had to make a living for myself. I had tutors, and books, and my entire future was set out for me…” She pulled a couple of books off the shelf and handed them to Kristoff.

“I’m not sure that’s easier,” Kristoff mused.

Elsa gave him a searching look. “I’m not sure either.”

She took a breath.

“Anyway. You may take a look around the library, and then meet me in my study to sign the official document.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate the opportunity.”

“And I appreciate your willingness to take it. It will be nice having someone who...understands my...history.”

Kristoff smiled. “I’m sure anyone else would be just as accepting of your ice magic. But thank you for choosing me.”

There was something about Kristoff that made Elsa happy about the prospect of seeing him more often. Maybe it was because he had been there for some of her most life-changing moments, including the last few days. Or because he seemed to accept her ice magic. He wasn’t intimidated by it; instead, he admired her creations, and he even tried to help her calm down, and had been surprisingly successful.

She sat at her desk and picked up her pen to write out the official decree.

_ I hereby establish the position of liaison between the Crown and those who practice the trade of harvesting ice, with salary to be determined by Arendelle’s council and treasury. Responsibilities include researching the history of Arendelle’s ice trade, relaying messages between the Crown and the mountain communities, and acting as counsel to the Crown on ice-related matters. _

_ I hereby appoint Kristoff Bjorgman to the position of Royal Ice Advisor. _

She signed the document with a flourish after deciding on a temporary job title, and found herself staring at Kristoff’s name ona smiled back, then left the library to head to her study.

the page.

She liked the way it looked.

She liked the idea that he would be advising her on how the ice trade worked, and how she could help.

She liked his smile. And the way he looked at her. And the way he sometimes stumbled over his words, but somehow always knew what to say. And his reflex to reach out and comfort her when she was upset. She thought of that, and smiled.

And then she frowned.

_ Ohhhhhhhh noooooo… _

Her pen, hovering above the page, began to freeze. The ink cracked and flaked off. She hastily wiped it away.

Was  _ that _ what was happening here? No. It couldn’t be.

No.

Just...no.

Kristoff walked into her study, books tucked under his arm.

She stood too quickly, knocking over her chair. She caught it, and frost spread across the top.

Kristoff’s eyes narrowed. “Is...everything all right.”

“Mhm. Yes. Everything is fine,” Elsa could feel her face turning red.

“Good,” Kristoff answered. There was a pause. “Did you need me to…?”

“Oh! Right. Your signature. Here,” she offered the document, and he scrawled his name on the line as she tried not to notice his large, calloused hands, and arms defined by hours of hauling ice.

_ Oh no. _

He straightened up. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I look forward to working for you.”

“Me too. I mean...Yes. All right. You are welcome to take those books with you, or to come to the library any time to read.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh! Where do you live?”

He gave her an odd look that she couldn’t quite decipher.

“I’m not trying to be...intrusive, I just need to know where to find you.”

“Ah...well, Sven and I kind of just...stay wherever we are. I can find someplace more permanent if that would be helpful.”

“Or you could stay here,” Elsa blurted, suddenly blushing again. “When you’re in town. That would be...convenient.”

“I...thank you. I appreciate that. If I could stay in one of the lodgings in the stables, I can help with your animals as well as Sven.”

“Yes. Good. That will work.”

“Great. Thank you, again, for everything.”

“And thank you,” Elsa returned. 

He did that awkward sort of bow again before leaving, and Elsa found herself smiling about it for a moment too long after he was gone.

Then she frowned.

She, Elsa, had developed  _ feelings  _ for a  _ person. _

A person she had  _ just met.  _

A person that she had just  _ appointed  _ to an  _ advisory position _ .

She had done the exact same thing that Anna had done with Hans!

Her eyes fell on the signed document.

Now, there was no way to back out of this, no way to fully remove him from her life so that these  _ feelings  _ could subside…And she wasn’t sure she  _ wanted  _ to.

Elsa sat down in her chair, buried her head in her arms, and groaned.

Just then, Anna walked in with Hans. Elsa’s head snapped back up.

“Anna! Prince Hans!” she stood.

“Your Majesty,” Hans bowed his head.

“You wanted to talk to us?” Anna asked hopefully.

“Yes! Right.”   
  


“Elsa, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting...different. You had your head down on your desk when we came in. Your pen is completely frozen, and probably useless for writing. What’s bothering you? We just saw Kristoff leave...did something happen?”

“No! No, of course not!”

“Maybe he  _ did  _ confess his undying love…” Hans muttered to Anna, who giggled.

“What?” Elsa demanded.

“Nothing. Nothing. I should go. Excuse me,” Hans walked backward out of the study, nearly missing the door.

“All right, Elsa. No more secrets. What’s going on with you?”

Elsa sat down again, covering her face with her hands.

“How did the meeting with Kristoff go?” Anna prompted.

Elsa handed her the signed paper.

“He accepted the position. That’s good. So...what’s up?”

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to steel herself to respond to her sister.

She didn’t want to keep secrets anymore.

But did this really count?

After some deliberation, she started.

“I think...I might...have  _ feelings _ …”

“For Kristoff?”

Elsa buried her head in her arms again.

“Ha! I thought you knew!”

“What?”

“That you had feelings for him!”

“You thought I...what?  _ You  _ knew?”

“I saw the way you looked at him.”

“So it was  _ that  _ obvious?” Snowflakes started falling again.

“Hey, hey, Elsa, it’s ok. I just know because...I’m your sister! I know things.”

Anna walked around the desk to hug her sister. “And now you get to work with him! That’s good, right!”

“No! Maybe...I...Anna, I just have so much to learn and do, and I don’t have time for...for... _ feelings!” _

Now Anna couldn’t stop herself from giggling. “Elsa, it’s all right. And I’ll be here for you the whole time, to help you with whatever you need. Especially when it has to do with  _ feelings _ .”

Elsa smiled sheepishly at her sister. “Thank you, Anna. And I know it goes without saying, but please don’t mention this to anyone. Not even Hans. Especially not Kristoff.”

“But why not? He has feelings for you too!”

“He-- _ what?  _ You don’t know that!”

“Yes I do! Don’t you trust me?”

Elsa sighed. “Yes, Anna, I trust you. But even if it  _ were _ true that he had...similar feelings...it doesn’t  _ matter! _ Nothing can ever come of it!”

“What? Why not? Because you’re the queen? Mother wasn’t royalty when Father married her!”

“It’s not because I’m the queen, it’s because I’m... _ me!  _ I don’t even know if it’s safe for me to be close to people! I have a kingdom to run and unpredictable ice magic to figure out, and I don’t need one more problem right now!”

Anna put up her hands in surrender. “All right. I won’t push you. I disagree--I think you’ll be fine--but I won’t push you.”

“Now what did you and Hans decide?”

“Oh! He has accepted your conditions and wishes to pursue an official  _ courtship. _ That’s why we were here.”

“Great. You can bring him in.”

…………………….

Kristoff lay on a cot in the stables, reading a book on ice harvesting by the light of a small lantern. It was now dusk; so much had happened, and yet he found himself unwilling to sleep.

He sighed. The book was interesting enough, but he kept reading the same sentences multiple times and still missing their meaning.

He should be happy about this opportunity. He was. As someone who had been raised around both magic and ice harvesters, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

The only problem was his infatuation with the person who was now both his queen and his direct supervisor.

It had been sad to think of never seeing Elsa again--save the glances of her when she spoke to her people as a whole--but at least then, this infatuation would have faded without issue.

Now, he would have to interact with her in a professional way while trying to ignore everything about her that made his heart skip a beat.

It had seemed like it was only her ice magic. He had told himself that he was momentarily obsessed as a result of how fascinating she was, the fact that she united magic and ice into a spectacular and dangerous art.

Yet after their last interaction, when she had been dressed in normal, fabric clothing rather than ice, all formality and professionalism, he still couldn’t get each image of her out of his mind.

The way she bit her lip while thinking.

The appraising looks she gave him, as if she could see right through him (how terrifying would that be?).

The fact that she must have been terrified throughout everything she had been through, yet somehow persevered.

He groaned, finally giving up on the book and burying his head in a straw-stuffed pillow.

In spite of his racing thoughts, the exhaustion of the day quickly lulled him into sleep.

……….

Elsa heard a light knock on her door as she lay in bed, moonlight streaming in through the window.

She jumped up.

“Is someone there?”

“Elsa! It’s me!” Anna whispered.

Her sister’s voice sent a jolt through her heart, and she almost retreated out of instinct.

Then she took a breath, smiled, and opened the door.

“Anna? What’s going on?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Thought it might be the magical coma thing, so I came to see if you were still up, too.”

Elsa nodded. “That’s probably the reason.”

“In that case, I’ll go get us some hot cocoa from the kitchens and be right back!”

Before Elsa could respond, Anna was gone.

Elsa went to close her door, but stopped.

She would leave it open for when Anna got back.

Then, she surveyed the room.

There was a table where they could sit and drink hot chocolate. There was also a desk, but that was less conducive to conversation. Other than that...for being the place where she spent most of her time, it didn’t have much in it that really seemed like  _ her.  _

The exception to this were the desk drawers, which contained years of personal writings. For Elsa, journaling was a way to pass the time, an outlet for her emotions when it all seemed too much…

Yet she still hadn’t brought pen to paper to try to explain the events of the past few days.

Elsa flipped aimlessly through years of her writing until light footsteps and the faint rattle of china told her that her sister was approaching.

She closed the drawer and opened the door wider so that Anna could bring in a small tray with two mugs full of cocoa.

Anna set down the tray on the table, took a mug, and hopped up onto Elsa’s bed, legs crossed in front of her.

“So. We have so much to talk about still. What do you do when you can’t sleep? As you can see, I sneak down to the kitchen and make hot chocolate. It’s even more fun now that I got to bring you a mug!”

Elsa smiled. She took her own mug of hot chocolate, absentmindedly wrapping her hands around it and coating it with frost to cool it before taking a sip.

Anna gasped. “That must be so helpful! I always just get impatient and burn my mouth!”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Elsa teased, putting her mug down and holding a hand out for Anna’s. Anna happily presented it so that Elsa could cool it just slightly and give it back.

Anna sipped. “Mmmm. Perfect. I  _ knew  _ I was going to like having you back in my life! Oh, but you never answered my question. What do you do when you can’t sleep?”

Elsa had had a lot of sleepless nights, but there were varying degrees of severity.

If it was a calm night, she might walk around the castle or read a book.

When there was a lot on her mind, she would write out her thoughts to get them out of her head.

Some nights, all she could do was try to keep the frost at bay until her powers finally exhausted themselves enough for her to sleep.

She shrugged. “Take a walk. Read a book. The usual things.”

“That sounds nice. I guess I like to read as well. What are your favorite types of books?”

“Well, I read a lot of history and folklore. I think both are important for understanding Arendelle’s past and future...but sometimes novels as well.”

“But probably not novels involving star-crossed lovers, because I already had all of those in my room.”

“I never looked for them, to be honest. I probably  _ should  _ have, in order to hide them before you could get all of these crazy romantic ideas,” she joked.

Anna laughed.

“Yeah, I was pretty ready to jump into things with Hans, wasn’t I? I guess it’s just so refreshing to finally talk to someone who understands you after ages of being alone...that’s what was so nice about taking that journey through our memories. A lot of them were painful, but we went through them together, and now we can talk about it.”

“Hm,” Elsa agreed. “I guess it was good to finally get everything out in the open.”

“Good, and also terrifying.”

“Absolutely.”

“...Which is another reason that it was hard to sleep.”

“I agree…”

After all that had happened, Elsa’s thoughts finally circled back to the first and most important event of the day: almost losing her sister.

She put down her hot chocolate and sat down on the bed next to Anna, putting an arm around her sister.

“I don’t ever want to risk losing you again,” Elsa said softly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here,” Anna assured her. Her tone changed suddenly. “After all, without me, you’ll have  _ no  _ idea how to handle this whole Kristoff situation.”

“Anna!” Elsa choked. “We were talking about your  _ life _ ! And then you transition to something so...frivolous?”

“Well, why not?” Anna asked. “I mean, what’s the point of having our lives back if we’re not allowed to live them?” 

She finished with a yawn, and set her mug down on a side table to lie down on Elsa’s bed. Elsa picked up the mug, returned it to the tray, and picked up her own hot chocolate. She sipped it lightly, walking over to the window to see the northern lights.

When she turned back around, Anna was already asleep and snoring lightly.

Elsa giggled. She sat down at her desk and began to write, only getting as far as some of the more mundane details of the coronation, the time before everything fell to pieces.

She found herself yawning, and pondered her bed, where her sister lay splayed out on the right side.

Finally, she climbed in gently, staying as close to the left side of the bed as possible and turning away from her sister.

Maybe if she kept enough distance, Anna wouldn’t get too cold during the night.

  
  
  


*Have some Out of Context John Mulaney for your time!

[Hans and Anna re: their mutual infatuation](https://makeagif.com/gif/john-mulaney-thats-my-wife-sFkUa2)

[Kristoff and Elsa re: their mutual infatuation](https://tenor.com/view/john-mulaney-kid-gorgeous-dont-have-time-to-unpack-gif-13114839)

[Elsa's personal reaction to Feelings in General](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4D_PtVU4AAm77F?format=jpg&name=large)


	9. A New Day

  
Elsa woke up early in spite of her late night, wanting to get started on the many tasks at hand.

She drafted a general message to the attendees of her coronation, seeking advice from Kai, Gerda, and a couple of royal advisors to make sure that it sounded apologetic enough without appearing weak.

She began to copy the message, personalized for each kingdom, onto individual parchment.

Elsa liked the predictable rhythm of the relatively mundane task. She especially looked forward to melting wax and pressing her royal seal to each correspondence.

Her rhythm was interrupted by Kai’s announcement that her schedule now contained other important tasks, many of them involving human interaction.

“The Duke of Weselton requests an eleven o’ clock audience before his departure in order to strengthen trade relations, and the council urges that you seek their approval before accepting any renegotiated terms. Most other kingdoms have been sympathetic to the amount of work involved in the transition of a monarch, and have arranged to return another time.  
“The official reports on damages related to the...inclement weather have come in, and all requested compensation for repairs can be brought to the council at the next meeting.

“The contract with Kristoff Bjorgman has been finalized, and I have arranged a meeting with him at one o’ clock to discuss a potential visit to the mountain communities as a reassurance of the Crown’s support for their people’s livelihood.

“At five o’ clock, I have scheduled an official audience with the people of Arendelle to introduce the new policies involving the opening of the gates.”

“Thank you, Kai. Is there anything else?”

“No, Your Majesty.”

He bowed and left the study.

Elsa only hesitated briefly before returning to the task at hand.

If she kept working, maybe she could somehow slow time before the upcoming meetings.

* * *

  
Anna woke alone, in her sister’s brightly-lit room.

Although she always rose later than Elsa, she was somewhat disappointed that her sister had left without waking her.

She fought her disappointment by going to Elsa’s study as soon as she was dressed.

“Elsa! Good morning! Do you want any breakfast? Do you need help with anything? What are you doing today?”

Elsa smiled. “I already had breakfast, but you can bring yours up here if you’d like. I’m currently writing to the kingdoms who sent delegates to the coronation in order to offer our thanks. I suppose you could help with the writing, but I should sign each one. And I do have meetings today. I would love to have you by my side while I speak with the kingdom as a whole regarding...everything that happened, and what the future holds for us.”

Anna’s face lit up.

“Great! I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Elsa quickly second guessed her decision to request Anna’s assistance. After all, her sister had been trapped inside for so long, and should have the opportunity to see everything outside the castle’s gates.

There was also her developing relationship with Hans. Anna would likely want to spend time with her new beau, and Elsa didn’t want to pressure her with responsibilities instead…

Stil, once her sister returned to eat, chatter happily, and eventually write a few letters, Elsa was grateful for the company.

Around ten, she decided that Anna needed a break.

“I have a meeting with the Duke of Weselton soon, and since I already made you dance with him, I think I’ll take this one on alone. Why don’t you go out and enjoy the sun? You and Hans can see Arendelle!”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind being here. In fact, I like helping you! Just let me know what you need me to do!”

“Right now, I need you to go outside and enjoy your morning.”

Anna smiled, but there was something in her face that betrayed less enthusiasm than usual.

“All right. But let me know as soon as you need me, and I promise I’ll be back!”

“Thank you. Oh, and Anna? As this is an official courtship, make sure you have a chaperone with you.”

“Elsa, it’s fine! Olaf will come!”

“Too easily distracted. Bring someone else too.”

“Ugh, fine. See you soon!”

* * *

“KRISTOOOOOOFF!”

He looked up from his place next to Sven, startled, as an enthusiastic redhead--followed by a slightly less enthusiastic redhead--darted through the stables.

“Kristoff! Oh, good, you’re not busy!”

“Actually, I’m trying to do some research to prepare for--”

“We need you to come show us around Arendelle! Elsa suggested that I give Hans a tour, but then I realized that I don’t know where anything is either, and she also told us to have a ‘chaperone’ or whatever, so I thought you could come with us!”

“Shouldn’t it be someone a little more...official?”

“Pssh. Elsa just hired you as an advisor! She trusts you!”

“I also have a meeting with her this afternoon, and I’m trying to prepare so I don’t look completely--”

“You can read in town! Wait--she didn’t mention a meeting with you! Why didn’t she mention it?”

“Does she tell you every mundane detail of her schedule?”

“I...guess I don’t know. Well, I’ll ask her later. For now, let’s go enjoy the sunshine!”

Kristoff looked to Sven for support, but the reindeer was already nudging him to open the doors of the stables, looking forward to time outside.

Kristoff sighed as he got to his feet. Anna was a difficult person to turn down, and with everything else on his mind, he frankly didn’t have the energy.

“Morning, Kristoff,” Hans remarked as he caught up with Anna.

“Morning.”

“Congratulations on your new position. What an exciting opportunity.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m just lucky that I was in the right place at the right time. I guess that’s really all that monarchy is anyway…” His eyes widened, suddenly remembering his current company. “No offense, of course!”

“None taken!” Anna assured him. “We’re just spares anyway, so we really weren’t in the right place at the right time. Or in the right place, but not at the right time. Something like that. But at least we get to go out and enjoy this lovely day! If I were queen, I would be the one stuck in a meeting with the Duke of Weselton and trying not to stare at his toupee!”

“It was rather horrendous, wasn’t it?” Hans muttered, and the two of them laughed.  
“Kristoff! Sven! You decided to join us!” Olaf called suddenly.

Sven jumped excitedly and allowed Olaf to climb onto his back.

“Yeah, not exactly sure why. Apparently I’m their chaperone, although I don’t exactly want to be held accountable for that position.”

“Oh, that’s ok. If Elsa asks, I’ll tell her it was my job, and we just invited you because we felt bad for you.”

“Thanks, Olaf. That’s really great,” Kristoff answered sardonically as Anna and Hans continued to laugh about something up ahead.

“Ooh, Kristoff!” Anna suddenly turned to him. “Please tell me there’s somewhere in town to get chocolate! Or krumkake! Or really anything sweet!”

Kristoff nodded and led the way, finding a bench outside the chocolate shop to continue his reading.

When Anna practically skipped out, hand in hand with Hans, she came right up to him and tossed a small bag onto his book.

“You know, throwing things at people isn’t a great way to start a friendship.”

“Well, it’s worked with you so far, even if you are a little grumpy. I got you chocolates! But they’re not all for you. I thought maybe you could bring some to Elsa.”

“Me? Why? You’ll probably see her before I will.”

“Hopefully! But you did say you wanted to get your relationship--I mean, professionally--off to a good start. So I thought this would help!”

“You really don’t have to--”

  
“I insist! Moving on!

Now, Kristoff started to notice the stares and whispers from onlookers. Anna went around introducing herself unnecessarily and trying to learn the names of as many people as possible. She and Hans looked the part of the royal couple, bringing good will to their people and graciously accepting thanks and admiration as well as questions and concerns.

“...And everyone is welcome to come to the courtyard this afternoon for Elsa to speak to the people!”  
As far as he could tell, there wasn’t too much ill will toward Elsa, which was a good sign.

* * *

  
“Elsa! Any interesting meetings this afternoon?”

  
Elsa was accosted by her sister as soon as she arrived in the dining room for lunch. She blinked.

“I’m addressing the kingdom at five o’ clock, remember!”

“Yep! Anything else?”

“Nothing particularly exciting.”

“Because we ran into Kristoff, and he said you were meeting with him.”

Elsa nodded, managing not to betray any emotion. “Yes. Just discussing future steps involving his new position. Why? What did he say about it?”

Anna smirked. “Nothing. He was just reading a book and trying to prepare.”

“I see. Well, how were your travels in town? Tell me everything!”

“Oh, it was great! First, we went to this chocolate shop…”

* * *

When they had finished lunch, Elsa headed back toward her study for her next meeting, but took a detour to her chamber first.

She opened a drawer filled with blue silk gloves, sighed, and picked up a pair.

* * *

Kristoff arrived exactly on time, holding a book and a small bag.

“These are for you,” he said hesitantly after the awkward greetings had passed.

She gave him a questioning look.

“Chocolates, from the shop that Anna and Hans went to today...she wanted me to give them to you.”

“Oh! Thank you. I wonder why she didn’t just give them to me herself…”

“I wondered the same thing.”

There was a pause. Kristoff cleared his throat.

“So. Ice. I hear you want to plan a trip up to the mountains. As someone who goes up the mountain frequently, I am happy to help in any way I can.”

“Thank you. Please, sit down.”

Elsa quickly realized that Kristoff was well-versed in his trade. He was able to cite new facts he had learned from his research and tie them in with more anecdotal experience, which was exactly what Elsa needed.

“There’s an immense respect for ice among harvesters. I imagine that they’ll welcome you with open arms. Of course, I’ll explain the situation ahead of time and see how everyone feels about a visit from the queen.”

“Thank you. That will be helpful.”

He seemed conflicted, then started to speak again.

“So I know it’s none of my business, but I noticed that your ice dress is gone, and you’re wearing gloves again. You had mentioned the gloves before, and I just wondered…”

  
Elsa nodded. “I’m a little nervous about today. Addressing the kingdom for the first time after everything that happened is...daunting. I have to make sure to keep my powers under control, and I don’t want to overwhelm people.”

Kristoff nodded. “Does it help when you use your powers voluntarily? With controlling them?”

Elsa considered this. “I think it does. Not always, but...sometimes I feel like it’s building up and about to burst out, and if I let it, then it’s easier to stay in control.”

“In that case, maybe hiding isn’t the way to go. What if you show the kingdom your powers? Show them that you can use them to create something beautiful?”

There was another moment of silence while Elsa thought. She ran her gloved hands through her hair, and fiddled with her long, blond braid.

“It’s a thought…how would I use them, though?”

Kristoff shrugged. “I don’t know. You could give people the option to stay around and have snow in the summer, or...you could make a snowman, or an ice skating rink or something.”

She gave him that appraising look again, then nodded.

“I’ll consider it. Consult with others, see how the kingdom would feel about something like that...thank you for the advice.”

“Any time. That’s why you hired me. Well, not exactly, but, you know, it is ice related...and anyway, you don’t need to hide your magic around me. Even if it does burst out, you know I won’t judge.”

Elsa smiled. Nervously, she pulled at each finger, and then removed her gloves. She took a deep breath, then swirled one hand above the other and made a reindeer out of ice, which she gave to him.

He couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face; when he looked up, Elsa had a matching grin.

“That would also be fun. Making little ice gifts for the kingdom.”

“You think?”

“I’m sure the kids would love it. I do, too. I’ll keep it from melting for as long as I can.”

“Well, once it does melt, I can always make you a new one," Elsa offered tentatively.

Again, he couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Yeah. I should leave tomorrow for a harvesting trip and to relay the message about your visit, but I'll be there this evening when you address the kingdom. If that's all right," he added quickly.

Elsa nodded. "Of course. The whole kingdom is welcome. And...it would be nice to see you there."

"All right. Thank you. In that case, I will leave you to prepare. But don't worry! You'll be fine. Great, actually."

"Thanks, Kristoff. You may go. See you later."

She tried to ignore the warmth in her cheeks as she watched after him.

She picked up the chocolates that Kristoff--well, Anna--had given her, and felt slightly better about addressing the kingdom.

* * *

Kristoff turned out to be right--when she offered that anyone who wished could stay in the courtyard for a display of her ice magic, many chose to enjoy an evening of ice skating. Many of them also complimented her ice dress. 

Kristoff brought Sven, and Anna brought Hans, though the latter two were significantly less stable on the ice than Elsa or Kristoff. Elsa and Olaf helped them to remain steady; Sven offered his back for them to lean on when they were about to fall.

Finally, everyone began to retire for the night. Elsa, Anna, and Hans wished Kristoff safe travels, and the three of them went into the castle.

Elsa was looking forward to Kristoff's return, because it would mean progress in her goal to connect with the kingdom over the subject of ice.


	10. Tensions

It was during the address from the queen that someone offered Hans the whispered invitation.

He left the castle after dark, making his way to a pub on the outskirts of town.

“Prince Hans,” the Duke of Weselton bowed. “I’m glad that you’ve come. I have with me a few men from my kingdom, as well as a few citizens of Arendelle.”

Hans acknowledged all of them with a bow. “What brings you all here tonight?”

“It is a...sensitive matter,” the duke offered. “But as we appreciated your leadership during the eternal winter, we wanted you to be in the know.”

A few others nodded, but they still looked hesitant.

“I see that you have taken to courting Princess Anna.”

“Yes, I have.”

“Good. Weselton and Arendelle both approve of the union. And after all, a kingdom does better with a king and queen.”

Hans’s eyes narrowed. “But I’m courting…”

“The princess, yes,” Weselton explained. “But we believe...that Princess Anna may be more fit to rule than her sister.”

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing dubious! We, of course, wish no harm to come to the queen. After all, that would be treason!” He laughed for a moment too long. “No; we simply wish to...explore all opportunities, and hope that the kingdom sees reason. I believe that you could be of assistance in this quest, to the princess, her kingdom, and the allies of Arendelle.”

Hans nodded solemnly. “So there is no concrete plan?”

“As of yet, no. But to have someone on the inside...it would help our planning greatly.”

“How many in Arendelle believe the queen to be unfit?”

“As of now we are few in number, but we believe there are many, dissuaded from speech by the power displayed by the queen.”

“And you swear that you intend no violence?”

“Of course, Your Highness. There is no treason afoot here.”

“Very well. You will have to allow me time to gather information before I make a decision, but I am open to working with you.”

“Good decision, Prince Hans. I knew you had wisdom in you.”

………………………………………………………….

When Anna awoke and rushed to get ready, hoping she might catch Elsa to learn of her sister’s plans for the day, she found that Elsa was already in a trade-related meeting with the council. Disappointed, she instead made her way to Hans’s chamber and knocked on the door.

“Princess Anna! What a lovely surprise!” He seemed tired, as if he, too, had woken only shortly before.  
“Lovely to see you, too! Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.”

Anna was still sharing factoids about each part of the castle, including memories from her childhood, every time they walked through together. Hans found it endearing; it made the castle feel more and more like home.

When they reached the table, however, she grew quiet.

“Is something wrong, love?” Hans asked gently.

Anna sighed. “I just don’t know exactly what I’m supposed to be doing, you know? I want to help Elsa as much as I can, but no one tells me anything unless I ask directly...and even then, they make it seem like there’s no reason for me to be a part of it.”

Hans hummed thoughtfully. “I can relate to that...it took ages for me to get any sort of responsibility in my kingdom, and even then--well. It was nothing...glamorous,” he sipped his coffee.

“I don’t even care if it is glamorous! I’ll do anything! I just want to help. Maybe we can spend more time in town and see if there’s anything we can do for anyone?”

Hans nodded enthusiastically. “I like that idea!”

……………………………………………….

For the first time since the coronation, which felt like a lifetime ago, Kristoff had some sense of normalcy and he and Sven climbed steadily into the mountains.

The air was just as refreshing as always, and the summer landscape just as inviting. Once he climbed further and further up and the plant life decreased to a near halt, he found the rocky, icy terrain just as familiar and comforting.

He took in a deep breath. This was what he was meant to be doing.

Now, though, it was different. He had to admit that there was a pit in his stomach at the thought of addressing the ice harvesters. They had never been cruel to him, exactly--they simply viewed him as an oddity, someone on the outskirts who could help out in a pinch but normally kept to himself.

He figured that some of the others would not take kindly to the news of his new, made-up status as Ice Advisor to the Queen.

He knew it was likely out of pity that Elsa had given him the position anyway, knowing the kind of life he would continue to lead after they all parted ways.

When he finally reached the camp where they were currently set up to harvest, one of Kristoff’s mentors, Vir, waved him over.

“Kristoff! It’s been a while. I thought maybe you’d gotten used to transporting royalty and decided you liked that better than ice,” the large man teased.

Kristoff frowned. Clearly, they had found out about everything. So that was a great start.

“No, not at all. So I guess you heard about…”

“You gallivanting around with the princess and queen and somehow helping with the eternal winter? Yeah, word spreads!”

“So tell us,” another harvester named Ivan asked as he approached the two, “Are we all about to be out of a job thanks to this new ice queen?”

“Actually, glad you asked. No, E--the queen wants to visit the mountains and learn more about the trade of ice harvesting. She has no desire to put anyone out of a job, but is willing to provide assistance if there is anything she can do to increase the safety of harvesting.”

He suddenly felt like Elsa’s way of speaking had rubbed off on him.

The small crowd now gathered around him exchanged glances.

“A visit from the queen?” another harvester asked. “That would be a first…”

“When is this happening?”

“What does she expect us to do?”

“Are you sure it’s not a trap meant to destroy us all for harming the ice?”

“All right, all right, calm down,” Kristoff called, holding out his hands toward the approaching mob. “No conspiracy theories necessary. If you have questions, I can just ask her when I get back.”

Now, someone burst out laughing. “You can just...go up and ask the queen? Just like that? Over tea, maybe?”

A few others joined in.  
Kristoff groaned. This was going about as well as he expected. 

“Look. We met by chance, and the queen wanted me to talk to all of you and report back. As a sort of...advisor, or something. So you can sit here and make fun of me, or you can try to actually change things. Totally up to you.”

He left it at that, and went to start unloading his supplies. He could tell that the others were still talking in hushed tones behind him.

He had cut a few blocks of ice before Vir approached.

“I think they’re coming around to the idea,” he explained. “The kingdom hasn’t always taken kindly to the mountain communities, so there’s a fair bit of mistrust...but if we can work through it, I think this could be good for everyone.”

Kristoff paused and nodded. “I agree.”

……………………………………………………….

“The council agrees that the terms offered by Weselton would not benefit Arendelle, and are, in fact, rather absurd. We have prepared a counter offer as advice to Your Majesty about how to negotiate further.”

“Thank you, sir. We are in agreement on this matter, and I will bring your proposal to the Duke of Weselton. This meeting is adjourned, and I thank you for your service to Arendelle.”

…………………………………………………..

“Bjorgman!”

Kristoff looked up from his work as Ivan approached.

“We are open to a visit from the queen. A couple of men are heading down to the nearest village tomorrow to ask their families if they’d be comfortable with her staying there when she’s not at the harvesting camp, because of the long journey from the castle. If so, my son and his wife will stay with us, and the queen can stay in their cabin.”

“Thank you. That’s very generous.”

“There’s just one condition, and I don’t think she’ll like it.”

“What’s that?”  
“Many of us who’ve been around a long time associate the palace guards with trouble. We’re not comfortable unless she comes alone.”

Kristoff hesitated. He knew that relations had been strained, but he also knew that King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had worked to diffuse tensions. 

He also knew that, once they shut everyone out of the castle, suspicions had been rekindled.

“Once the men return from the village, I will return to Arendelle and relay the message to the queen.”

“Very well.”

………………………………………………………………………

Anna had an amazing gift for putting her people at ease. She flitted through the bustling town square, expressing her awe at everything in her sight.

She asked a multitude of questions; most commonly, “What can we do to make life in Arendelle even better?”

Elsa had mentioned setting up a time to meet with the people to have their concerns brought to her attention, but they had yet to set up a standing appointment. It seemed to Hans that Elsa had other pressing matters at the moment, including repairing trade relations with allies and communicating with the kingdoms who had sent delegates to the coronation.

So, instead, Anna was taking it upon herself to act as a liaison.

Unlike their last visit to town, Hans had another mission in mind. He kept an eye out for anyone who looked familiar from the meeting in the pub, or who seemed to react differently when Anna brought up her sister. 

He only saw one familiar face, a man who briefly locked eyes with him and then looked away.

Not many looked suspicious, but he figured that not everyone’s faces were as expressive as Anna’s.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

“Your Majesty.”

Elsa looked up.  
“Kristoff Bjorgman has returned from the mountains and would like to set up an appointment at your earliest convenience.”

Elsa nodded. “Tomorrow will be fine. If there’s time…?”

Kai nodded. “Not much we can do but wait and see if Weselton accepts the terms…”

“Very well. Thank you, Kai.”

He bowed and left, and as soon as he was gone, Elsa put her head into her hands, rubbing her temples.

The revision to the trade agreement with Weselton had not gone smoothly, to say the least. Elsa was doing her best to push back against the Duke’s absurd proposals, but also trying to keep the peace. She was trying to show her strength as a leader while also showing her flexibility: being firm in her decisions, but deferring to the council for expert opinions, and keeping track of as many variables and other tasks as she could.

She had not been out of the castle as much as she had hoped, but there was simply a constant stream of official responsibilities. At least she had set up time to meet with citizens who had particularly pressing concerns. When she wasn’t in meetings, she was stuck at her desk, reading and writing and signing and sealing. 

And trying not to look out the window for a reindeer pulling a wagon back to Arendelle.

It had been...four days? Not long, and yet she had to keep herself from worrying that something had gone wrong.

After all, it was important to establish a strong relationship with the mountain communities. She knew her father had struggled to do so during his lifetime.

And...then there was Kristoff.

She sighed. She had been hopeful that “out of sight, out of mind” would ring true, and yet she was filled with equal parts dread and some sort of fluttery hope about the next day’s meeting.


	11. Back in the Saddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the main plot points in this chapter (and one in the next) comes from the canon-adjacent, pre-Frozen 2 novel "Forest of Shadows". If you haven't read it, I highly recommend.

Anna could sense that spirits in the kingdom had never been higher.

They had scheduled a market day in the castle's ballroom, where all would be welcome to bring their wares and interact with the castle, its staff, and Elsa and Anna.

It felt too good to be true, and part of Anna kept wondering if it was.

She would wake up in the morning worrying that it had all been a dream. That she would walk out into the long hallways of the castle to find them silent, empty; to be met by her sister's closed doors and terse comments.

Or maybe it was all something she had daydreamed after staring into paintings and imagining the life of the past, a bustling kingdom and a royal family involved in its daily activities.

She practically ran to the dining room each morning. 

This was more due to the fact that she was always late for breakfast with Elsa than due to the silly fears that built up in the night. Still, she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief each time she saw Elsa seated at the table, sipping coffee and reading whatever she had brought to pass the inevitable time before Anna's arrival.

"Elsa! Good morning! Sorry I'm late! And I know I always say that and then I'm always late again, but I really  _ am  _ sorry!"

Elsa giggled lightly. "Anna, it's fine. I know how you sleep," she teased.

Anna pulled up a chair while Elsa put down some sort of report or contract. "I know, and yet you still agreed to eat breakfast with me."

"I like spending time with you!" Elsa insisted. "So. What are your plans for today?"

Anna shrugged. "I'll probably go horseback riding."

"That sounds nice."

"Do you want to come? Your horse always looks so restless!"

Elsa bit her lip. "That's because...I haven't ridden a horse since we were children."

"Wait, what?"

"I always figured it was too dangerous. Plus, there was no purpose, considering that I was stuck in the castle."

"But now you're not! And you should re-learn how to ride! I can teach you!"

Anna expected to be immediately brushed off, but Elsa seriously considered the offer.

"A queen probably should know how to ride a horse. Especially if I will be traveling more."

"What do you mean?"

"Just around the kingdom. I have a meeting with Kristoff today to discuss visiting the ice harvesters and the mountain villages."

"That's great! I didn't know Kristoff was back!"

"He arrived last night."

"Then we'll say hello to him when we go to the stables to get our horses! Come on, let's eat quickly and head out!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hans paced the length of his spacious chamber in Arendelle castle, eyeing the letters he had left on top of the desk.

His parents had received the letter from Queen Elsa commending his service to Arendelle. Others from their party had written to share news of the eternal winter and their delay in traveling back to the Southern Isles.

But Hans himself hadn't said a word to his father or brother, both of whom had sent letters asking how he had capitalized on the attention of the queen for the good of himself and his kingdom.

Hans sighed. He had to write back soon or run the risk of causing mistrust in his family. He was sure that, among those traveling with him, at least a few were loyal enough to his father to convey the news from Arendelle.

He had to tell the truth...but the  _ whole  _ truth? And what  _ spin  _ on the truth?

What would be worse? Provoking the wrath of his father by implying that his affections for Princess Anna came about by chance, or provoking an international incident by sharing certain concerns about the longevity or Queen Elsa's rule and risking the interception of the letter?

Elsa didn't seem to be a tyrant, by any means. She consulted the council, even to the point of offering to abdicate the throne!

Anna seemed to be much more trusting, and Elsa a bit more suspicious...but he didn't think she would intercept his mail.

He sighed, found a clean sheet of paper, and mulled over how to begin.

* * *

  
  


Kristoff heard Anna’s energetic steps across the floor of the stables before he saw her.

“I wonder who that is, Sven! Maybe the princess, come to drag us around the kingdom again…?”

He turned toward her with a smirk, seeing that he was correct; but his face suddenly flushed crimson as he saw Elsa walking up behind her.

“Queen! Elsa! Hi! I didn’t see you there…”

Elsa seemed to be suppressing a giggle.

“Good morning, Kristoff. I’m glad to see that you’ve returned safely from your journey.”

“I...yes. Thank you. Sven and I make the journey quite a bit, so...we’re used to it.”

Elsa nodded. Anna seemed to be glancing back and forth between the two, unusually quiet.

“I do have news from the mountain that I was planning to share in our meeting later…” Kristoff offered.

“Great! Then save it for the meeting! Right now, my sister’s going to learn how to ride a horse!” Anna interjected suddenly.

This surprised Kristoff. “You haven’t ridden before?” he asked Elsa.

“I have, but it’s been a long time. There were always too many concerns about...what might go wrong.”

“I see. Well, if you ever want to learn to ride a reindeer, I’m sure Sven would be happy to help.”

Sven nodded. Elsa and Anna laughed.

“She’ll have to take you up on that later. For now, it’s sister bonding time. Bye Kristoff!”

Elsa gave a little wave as her sister dragged her off, and Kristoff was left staring after them.

* * *

  
  


“All right! So now that you’ve got the saddle attached, you just need to hop on, like this!”

Anna demonstrated stepping into the stirrup and swinging her leg over to balance herself on her favorite horse, Havski.

Another one, Fjora, stood patiently in front of Elsa.

Elsa laid a hand on the saddle and raised one of her feet, but looked nervous. Anna climbed down.

“Here! Put one foot in the stirrup, and the other one on my hands, and I’ll help you!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Try it!”

Elsa put one foot into the stirrup and Anna put her hands out, but then Elsa hesitated.

“That’s ok. I’ll just try to figure it out…”

She stood hesitantly on the stirrup, lifting her other leg off of the ground, but then hesitated and backed away again.

“Like that! Just with a little more...oomph!” Anna encouraged.

  
She stood by patiently as Elsa went through a variety of techniques to attempt to climb onto her horse; finally, she made it into the saddle.

Anna stood up and cheered. “Yes! You did it!”

Havski, used to Anna’s outbursts, didn’t react; Fjora turned around toward the source of the noise, and Elsa leaned down, wrapping her arms around the horse’s neck for balance.

“You’re fine! Just keep a hand on the reins, and you can direct her. We’ll start out really slow!”

Anna guided the horse around the back of the stables, first on foot, and then on the back of her own horse.

Elsa looked more comfortable by the end, but hadn’t necessarily increased her confidence. She dismounted slowly, hands shaking just slightly, and took a deep breath before thanking Anna for the lesson and going about her day.

Anna smiled. It could have gone a lot worse--and it was kind of nice to have a way that she could help her sister.

* * *

"I'm here to see Queen Elsa."

It was always so odd approaching the castle steward as if he thought he belonged there, and receiving that curt nod as if he weren't wrong.

Kai went into the study.

"Queen Elsa, Kristoff Bjorgman is here."

"Good. Send him in. Thank you."

Kristoff walked in and bowed.

That was also weird.

"Your Majesty. I have spoken with the other ice harvesters, and they are open to a visit from the queen. I mean...from you. Yes."

He had almost made it through a sentence that time.

Elsa nodded. "That's good. Isn't it?"

Kristoff realized that she could read the hesitance on his face.

"They do, unfortunately, have one condition...and it's a bit, well...I would understand if you don't want to accept."

"What is it?"

"I can try to go back and negotiate if you don't agree."

"Kristoff, just tell me so I'll know if I disagree or not."

He saw her composure drop for just a minute, but then her expression hardened again. He nodded.

"Because of the...complicated...history with Arendelle's royalty, they...would rather have you come without a royal guard."

Elsa considered this, then nodded.

"All right. That will not be an issue."

"Really? Because I can definitely go talk to them again. I know it's odd for a queen to just go somewhere alone. I mean, I would bring you there. If you wanted! Maybe that's worse?"

"It will be fine. The goal is to build trust. Having one of their own accompany me there should be helpful."

"It should be, if I were more…"

Normal? Well-liked? Willing to talk about his family instead of protecting the secrets of magical trolls? What was he trying to say here?

Elsa seemed to understand somehow, as she nodded.

"It will still be better than an alternative. And after all, I have no worries about my safety. It's protecting those around me that has always been most important."

She looked reflexively at her hands.

"Well, a little bit of snow and ice won't be an issue in the mountains. They're used to it, of course."

Elsa smiled. "Right. We should get to planning--when and where we will go, what we should do…"

"Right!"

Kristoff pulled out some notes from his talks with the other ice harvesters, and they began to settle the details.

* * *

  
  


That night at dinner, Elsa hesitantly discussed the plans with Anna.

“A week from now? That’s nice! Can I come?”

Elsa had worried about this question--she pushed food around on her plate and thought over it.

“I actually need you here to take care of everything while I’m gone.”

“But it’s only a few days! The council could handle it!”

“Still, I would appreciate having you here.”

“Why wouldn’t you appreciate having me  _ there _ ?”

Elsa sighed.

“They insisted that I come without any palace guards or officials. I would be too worried for your safety.”

“My safety? I would be fine! I made my way up the North Mountain on my own to find you!”

“And you were lucky that you found others to help you and not...take advantage of your trusting nature.”

“It’s not  _ bad  _ to trust people!”

“I agree. That’s why I want you here with the people you can trust, and who trust you and look to you for advice.”

Anna still looked nonplussed.

“Wait, so who’s going then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Who’s going with you?”

“Just me…”

“And Kristoff?”

“Well, yes.”

“Oooh, I see,” Anna finally responded.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn’t elaborate.

“What do you mean ‘you see’? Kristoff knows the mountains and the ice harvesters. I’ll need someone to navigate.”

“I know. But you also need an excuse to spend time together.”

“Anna! It’s not like that! This is an important trip for establishing a better relationship with the mountain communities!”

“And for expressing your undying love for--?”

“Someone I’ve known for a week? That’s hardly  _ undying love _ !”

“Fine, but it’s  _ something,  _ and it’s infuriating that you two won’t just admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit. We have a professional arrangement for the benefit of Arendelle, and that is the only important part.”

Anna looked searchingly at her sister.

“So you really just don’t think I can handle myself on a trip like that then?”

“Anna, that’s not true at all! It’s just...we only just opened the gates, and I don’t want the kingdom to feel abandoned again. You have been so good at putting the people at ease, and I want you here to represent both of us. Does that make sense?”

Anna sighed. “I guess it does. But...I have to admit that I worry about you, too. I know you can keep yourself safe, but...I just got you back.”

Elsa looked sadly at her sister.

“I know. I feel the same way. I promise you that I will be careful and return as soon as I can. I trust you to keep everything in order while I’m gone.”

Anna finally smiled. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know. You didn’t let me fall off that horse, either. I think I’d like to continue lessons if you have the time.”

She finally continued eating.

“Of course! And if  _ you  _ have time on your trip, you should confess your feelings to Kristoff! Or just kiss him or something!”

Elsa coughed, sputtering on her bite of food and sipping water as Anna tried not to laugh.

“ _ Anna!” _

“Oh, come on! You know I’m right!”

“Not this time, no.”

Anna laughed, Elsa rolled her eyes, and the two finished dinner.


	12. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter, but bear with me.

On Market Day, Elsa woke even earlier than usual. She knew that the merchants who usually set up their wares in Arendelle would be up at dawn, preparing to bring their work to the castle and its grounds to show off Arendelle’s tradable goods.

Those who were still in Arendelle after Elsa’s coronation--mainly due to necessary repairs on their ships, which the royal treasury had covered--had an opportunity to see the castle and the people of Arendelle in action.

It would likely be the largest crowd that Elsa had encountered since her coronation, and even though so much had changed since then, it still wasn’t a comforting thought.

She paced around the castle wringing her hands and trying to greet the early arrivals with a smile, but the bustling scene in the castle made her feel oddly useless.

She wondered what Anna would do.

Picturing her sister, she began pacing the Great Hall, asking if anyone needed anything.

For the most part, they were either well-prepared or too nervous to ask the queen for assistance.

Finally, she came upon a couple arguing about a table that they had apparently forgotten.

They didn’t notice Elsa’s approach until they turned to see a table made of clear, blue ice.

They turned back to the queen in awe.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” the woman muttered in shock.

“Any time,” Elsa offered airily, continuing on toward the center of the crowd.

She would have to keep an eye on that table--once the crowds of citizens and foreign representatives began to flow into the hall, it would likely become warm…

Elsa realized that it would no longer be suspicious if she kept the room a bit cooler. As long as everyone was still comfortable. She would have to be sure to ask someone who would tell her the truth...maybe Anna?

“Do you have a stand set up to sell ice tables? That could be useful in my line of work.”

Elsa whipped around to see Kristoff, arms crossed as he smiled crookedly at her.

“Theirs was free of charge. For you, I’m not so sure,” she teased.

He chuckled. “Fair enough. I respect my competition.”

“Are you selling ice today?”

“Yes, but outside. Sven wasn’t as welcome in here, so I just stopped by to see everything before I went back out. I can let you get back to your busy day.”

“Actually, I’ve been having trouble finding anything to do at the moment...everyone seems so well-prepared. All I can really do is wait for everyone to arrive.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m  _ completely  _ prepared...after all, I do need to be ready to give information about our ice trade, and how our beautiful and talented ice queen has agreed to work with it, to impress foreign dignitaries or whoever.”

Elsa started slightly at the word “beautiful”, trying not to blush as she suppressed a smile.

“Whomever.”

“What’s that?”

“To impress foreign dignitaries or  _ whomever _ .”

“See? Already off to a rough start. I’d better be going!”

And before she could tell him that she was only teasing, he had disappeared between the rows of merchants.

………………………………….

“Elsa! This is so amazing! All these years I’ve wanted to go outside the castle and see Arendelle, and now Arendelle came in here to see us!”

Elsa smiled at her excited younger sister. “I agree. I just hope everything goes well…”

Visitors had begun to peruse the various wares that Arendelle had to offer, but Elsa was hesitant to call the event a success until trade negotiations began with the delegates still in Arendelle.

The Duke of Weselton, who had long overstayed his intended visit, had a particularly judgmental expression as he skulked about with a couple of guards.

Wanting to avoid a conversation, Elsa offered to bring Anna outside to see the rest of the castle grounds.

There was even more traffic outside, so it was easy to get lost in the crowd; still, heads turned as they began to realize that Elsa was passing through.

It was a relief to have Anna by her side. Anna was talented at greeting everyone while giving off the impression that she was in a hurry and unable to have an extended conversation.

Instead, Anna brought Elsa to a few of her favorite merchants’ stands (of course, the chocolatier was one) while Elsa tried to take everything in. She offered help here and there, cooling some of the foods that could melt in the sweltering summer heat and even placing a flurry over Kristoff’s ice blocks, which earned her a stunned smile.

As the day progressed, Elsa began to feel more comfortable interacting with the citizens of Arendelle. For the first time, she felt that they saw her as more of a help than a hindrance, and that maybe someday she actually could be.

………………………………………………………………………..

“Overall, it seems that the market day did generate some interest from neighboring kingdoms in trade with Arendelle.”

“Thank you for the report, Kai. That is wonderful news.”

“What’s wonderful news?” Anna asked, popping her head into Elsa’s study.

“We might have some new trade partners. That would help with the Weselton issue.”

“They  _ still  _ haven’t come to an agreement?”

Elsa shook her head, and Anna gave an exaggerated sigh and flopped down onto a sofa. “This ‘ruling a kingdom’ thing must be stressful.”

Elsa laughed. “Yes, a bit. I almost feel bad leaving it to you for a few days next week…”

“Don’t! I’m totally up for a challenge! And maybe Hans can help!”

Elsa gave her a hesitant look. “Maybe. But Anna, remember that he  _ is  _ a prince from a foreign kingdom, so we can’t tell him  _ everything  _ about Arendelle. We have to maintain some privacy.”

“But it’s just Hans!”

“I know. Just remember to consult the council on any sensitive issues, or wait until I come back.”

“I will. I’m sure there won’t be anything major since you’ll just be gone for a few days.”

“I’m sure you’re right.”

………………………………………………………..

In spite of her many meetings and contract reviews involving new trade partners and the general finances of the kingdom, Elsa made sure to spend more time with her sister in the coming days. She brought Anna into meetings and conversations more than usual, making sure her sister understood the current state of the kingdom and its most pressing issues.

She worked tirelessly to arrange trade negotiations before leaving, but was still unable to come to an agreement between Arendelle and Weselton.

“I just don’t understand,” Elsa explained, pacing her study. “We’ve never had this issue before. I know the Duke of Weselton was suspicious of my powers, but I would think that would create more distance, not this odd back and forth…”

“And if he doesn’t accept your powers, how does he expect you to respect him and his kingdom and their weird trade demands?” Anna added.

“Right…” Elsa collapsed into a chair.

“I really wanted to have all of this worked out for you...but let me and the council know if anything comes up.”

“I will! I promise.” 

“Maybe if the Duke of Weselton is afraid of my powers, he’ll be more willing to negotiate once I’m out of town?”

Anna shrugged. “Maybe. But in that case, he doesn’t deserve to do business with Arendelle.”

“Well, we can’t write him off that easily. We just need to do what’s best for the kingdom.”

……………………………………………………….

“While Queen Elsa is out of town, I’ll have the opportunity to forge a stronger relationship with the Princess on behalf of Weselton. And you, Prince Hans, will be privy to more of the details about the kingdom’s daily activities.” 

“That is true,” Hans agreed.

“In two days, we will check in with our contacts in the mountains and see how the visit is going. That may determine our next course of action. If the queen’s presence causes more unrest, we will be primed to move forward with our plan. Will you remain with us, Prince Hans?”

“I will.”

………………………………………………………..

Kristoff was awake earlier than usual to prepare for the day’s journey; already prepared, however, he busied himself with unnecessary tasks like repeatedly shining his already-clean sled.

“Good morning.”

He whipped around to see Elsa standing in the doorway to the stables in the early morning light, carrying a satchel and what looked like a picnic basket.

“I brought food for the journey,” she offered in explanation.

Kristoff smiled.

“I see you’re more of an early riser than your sister.”

Elsa laughed. “Definitely. Although she did wake up briefly to say goodbye.”

Kristoff packed Elsa’s belongings carefully into the back of his sled, then offered her a hand to help her up onto its bench.

They both maintained a careful distance, but the early morning silence was comfortable. Though neither commented on the beauty of the sunrise over the mountains, they exchanged glances that spoke for them.

Once the sun was above the horizon, Elsa spoke.

“How nervous do you think I should be?”

“You? Not at all! They’re the ones preparing to meet royalty! There’s all sort of nervous excitement. What do you have to worry about?”

Elsa shrugged. “I have a lot to live up to. Not all of it is good. The past of the kingdom,  _ my  _ past...I just don’t see how it won’t get in the way.”

“It won’t, because  _ you’re  _ good, and they’ll see that. I’d always been skeptical of fancy noble types, no offense, but you’re so…”

Elsa watched intently as he searched for the right word.

“... _ genuine.  _ You just want to do what’s right for the people you care about. It’s not about image or power. And I think they’ll see that.”

Kristoff tried not to blush as he felt Elsa’s eyes on him.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. Yes, I do.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

A moment passed in silence before Kristoff spoke again.

“So, no more nervousness?”

“Oh, no, I’m still very nervous.”

……………………………………………………………………………

They arrived in the late afternoon, and were greeted by a festival-like atmosphere. It was different from celebrations in Arendelle, but full of noise and food and comfortable fires for warmth, and Elsa felt surprisingly at ease.

She listened as the villagers recounted tales from their history, showed her traditional songs and games, and offered delicious and warm food. Elsa also shared stories of life in Arendelle, and presented the village children with ice sculptures of various animals, people, and fairytale creatures.

Kristoff introduced her to a few people, but Elsa could tell that he wasn’t completely comfortable in the atmosphere either. Though he was within sight at any given time, he gave her space to interact with anyone who approached her.

The next day would consist of more formal business--the village council had come up with a few practical requests to present to the royal council--but that first night was simply for enjoyment and welcome.

Though she listened and observed with rapt interest, Elsa was embarrassed when she began to droop slightly with exhaustion. She was trying her best to stay awake when Kristoff sat next to her and offered her a mug of hot liquid.

“Let me know when you’re ready to call it a night, and we can show you to your cabin,” he offered. 

“Thank you, I am a bit…” but the rest of her sentence was cut off by a yawn, causing them both to laugh.

Kristoff stood and offered his hand to help Elsa off of the log where they both sat, but she sprung up on her own and he awkwardly moved his hand aside. She smiled at him, embarrassed by the instinct to avoid human contact that still occasionally controlled her life.

…………………………………………………….

After a long farewell from the large village gathering, Kristoff, Vir, and Ivan’s family set off for the cabins occupied by the ice harvesters. Ivan showed Elsa around the cabin that had been prepared for her use, and she thanked him profusely for his kindness.

As they said goodnight, Kristoff turned toward her.

“Let me know if you need anything. Just...send some snow, or something?”

Elsa chuckled. “Thank you. But I think I’ll be going right to sleep. Goodnight, Kristoff. And thank you.”

“Goodnight, Elsa.  _ Your Majesty, _ ” he added with an exaggerated laugh, causing her to giggle.

As he and Vir bid Ivan goodnight and walked off toward a separate cabin (Kristoff usually camped, between the mountains and Arendelle, but his friend had offered him a space), Vir looked at Kristoff and shook his head, laughing.

“What?” the younger man asked accusingly.

“Always knew you were cut from a different cloth, but I figured someday you’d bring a girl by with that starry look on your face. Just didn’t figure it would be the Queen of Arendelle.”

Kristoff flushed and shook his head, though he didn’t fully deny it.

“For what it’s worth,” Vir added, “She gives you the same look.”

“Even if that were true, it wouldn’t matter.”

Vir shrugged. “You never know. Stranger things have happened.”

……………………………………………………..

Anna woke earlier than usual, and groggier than usual, to prove that she could pick up where Elsa had left off.

She began by opening the large pile of mail that came to Elsa’s study each morning, yawning as she sorted through pleasantries and business transactions.

Half asleep, she began to read the letter before she realized that it wasn’t addressed to her sister.

Suddenly awake, she jumped up, dropping it onto the desk as if it had scalded her.

She regarded it warily for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her and she continued to read.


	13. Thin Ice

Elsa woke with the sun and was momentarily disoriented. Looking around, she remembered where she was and what the day would hold.

Elsa was surprised at the relief she felt waking up alone in a cabin--without the many staff members always present in the castle. She placed a kettle on the fire to make tea.

Something about the day ahead filled her with a sort of nervous excitement. When she grasped a mug full of hot water, her hands cooled it even more quickly than usual. Her magic was bubbling up, filling her with the urge to use it in some way.

She looked outside. There were multiple cabins in the area, but all were spread apart; it would be unlikely to bother anyone if she spent some time outside. Again, this was a welcome change from life in the castle.

Elsa tidied the small cabin before walking out into the brisk morning air. She then took a breath and froze a small patch of land. A small cloud of snow appeared over it to keep it cold, and blades of ice appeared on her feet.

She proceeded to skate gracefully around the impromptu ice patch, taking in the beautiful mountain view and pondering the task ahead of her.

“So you  _ are _ an early riser.”

At the sound of another voice, Elsa whipped around, sending ridges of ice in a circle around her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I saw the snow and figured you were awake.”

Upon seeing that it was Kristoff, Elsa took a breath and relaxed. She summoned a calm sort of warmth and smoothed the ridges from the ice in front of her.

“It’s all right. I was just...enjoying the morning. Thinking about the day ahead.”

Kristoff nodded. “A nice perk of being able to create ice wherever you go.”

She smiled. “Would you like to join me?”

Kristoff looked down, startled, as he suddenly stood even taller than usual. Elsa had fastened blades of ice to the bottom of his shoes. He laughed and walked out onto her patch of ice, moving in a slow circle around the outside before gaining speed and confidence.

“So I’ll bring you to where we’re currently harvesting ice as soon as everyone gets started for the day. There are likely some dangerous patches, so it would be great if you could make the ice slightly thicker so we wouldn’t have to worry.”

Elsa nodded. They had discussed these plans already, but it was nice to have them reiterated.

“Then in the evening, the village council will bring their requests.”

Kristoff nodded. “And we leave tomorrow morning. Simple enough.”

“As long as everything goes to plan.”

He shrugged. “Even when it doesn’t, we somehow find a way, right?”

“I guess so,” Elsa laughed.

They shared stories about the previous night, Elsa asking Kristoff for more information on various people and customs, until it was time to move out onto the natural ice.

* * *

Anna paced the study, reading and rereading the letter as if it might suddenly give her more information. She twisted her braid in her hand, muttered to herself, wondered what Elsa would do, and came no closer to a plan.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, and she jumped and shoved the letter into a drawer.

“Your Highness,” Kai said in his usual even-tempered voice in spite of her extreme reaction, “Prince Hans is here to see you.”

Her eyes widened. She made a conscious effort to smile.

“Great. Let him in. Thanks!”

Hans approached with a tray of tea and breakfast.

“Your Highness, I thought you might appreciate some sustenance for your busy day.”

“I...would! I do! Thank you!”

He set down the tray and took a mug off of it, sitting down in a nearby chair.

“So, what do you have planned for today?”

“Meetings. Reading things. Writing things. Typical queen stuff that Elsa usually does. Nothing major. How about you?”

“I thought I’d offer my assistance if you need anything.”

“No! I mean--I’m fine. I can do this. Elsa left me in charge, right? So I should probably handle it. Why don’t you...go enjoy the weather! Or spend time with Olaf! Something like that!”

Hans gave her an odd look.

“All right. If you insist. Just let someone know if you need anything, all right?”

“Sure. Thanks.”

She picked up another envelope in an attempt to look busy--this one was just a note from a nearby kingdom thanking Elsa for hosting them at her coronation.

Hans hesitated for a moment, then left.

* * *

“The first thing an ice harvester needs for the job is a saw.”

Kristoff removed his large ice saw from the back of his sled, careful not to hit Elsa. 

“It takes a lot of force to cut through the ice, so all of us have spent years practicing to find the best angles, building enough muscle…”

He considered the ice in front of them before plunging the saw into it, and though he made it look simple, she could tell that it took a good deal of effort.

“May I?” she asked, holding out a hand.

“Sure! You might want gloves, though.”

“I think I’ll be all right,” she assured him, taking the blade and moving it through to the end of the ice patch with ease.

She turned to Kristoff and saw him gaping at her in stunned silence.

She laughed.

“I sent some of my ice into the crack and then melted it to cut the rest.”

“Really? You can do that with your magic?”

“No, I just have the muscle for it,” she joked with a sly smile, handing the ice saw back to Kristoff.

Elsa walked further out onto the ice, now straying from the shoreline where the harvesters worked, her eyes moving from Kristoff across the line of skilled workers.

“Elsa, be careful! The ice could be...thin…”

Realizing his mistake, Kristoff reddened and turned back to his ice patch.

Elsa just smiled, planting a foot firmly on the ice so that a large snowflake radiated out and then smoothed.

The harvesters cheered.

Elsa blushed. “That  _ should  _ thicken the ice and keep anyone from falling through, but I can’t guarantee that it won’t melt again. I recommend using the same precautions as always, and letting me know if ever it seems to have thinned too much.”

A group of harvesters showed the queen to a spot where they feared an impending avalanche, and she built a barrier of ice to protect the harvesters. Kristoff continued to work, but he kept a close eye on Elsa in case she needed anything.

When she decided to look more closely at the area surrounding the villages to see if any other areas might need reinforcement, Kristoff was happy to drive her.

“Are you sure I’m not distracting you from your work too much?” Elsa asked.

“Technically, I also work for you.”

“That’s true. And I can make sure that the ice you did harvest doesn’t melt.”

“Really? Are you sure the other harvesters won’t accuse you of favoritism?” he teased, suddenly self-conscious about the implication.

She shrugged. “Like you said, you do work with me. I’m sure they would understand.”

In fact, Kristoff wasn’t sure if he had had a more enjoyable day of work. The journey through the mountains was especially breathtaking as they stopped to take safety into account--Elsa even made ice barriers along some of the narrower cliffside roads--rather than having an urgent destination.

“What brought you to ice harvesting in the first place?” Elsa asked at one point on their journey.

“Funny story, actually. I was an orphan, and one day I just followed one of the harvesters up into the mountains with Sven. He kind of took me under his wing and taught me the tricks of the trade, just for fun...and once I got old enough, I made actual work out of it.”

“That must have been nice. To have a mentor like that, not to be an orphan, I mean,” she added quickly.

He nodded. “I don’t really remember my parents. It must have been harder losing them once they were a part of your life. I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Thank you. But I think either way, there’s still a sense of...loss,” she offered hesitantly, studying his face for a reaction.

Kristoff just nodded, glad that she seemed to understand. “In a way, yes. I love my adoptive parents, of course, but…”

“It’s not exactly the same?”

“Right.”

Kristoff hadn’t talked with many people about his family--especially since so few people knew about the trolls--and was surprised by how nice it felt to express that to someone.

* * *

She was so stupid.

Elsa was right--she shouldn’t have trusted so easily. And now, even with the proof right in front of her face, she could still hardly believe it.

It was easy enough to figure out what had happened. Not used to guests, the castle staff hadn’t been careful enough in sorting the incoming messages. Anna, exhausted, hadn’t noticed the difference either until it had been too late.

_ Hans, _

_ I see the sense in your plan to court Princess Anna instead of the queen. Be tactful in how you handle this, as any attempt to undercut the current monarch will not be taken lightly. Do not show your hand until you are certain that the princess has the support of the people. _

It was brief and impersonal, yet clearly detailed some sort of plot to “undercut” Elsa. And to court her in the first place…?

She had trouble piecing this one together. After all, Hans had hardly interacted with Elsa. He had devoted his attention to Anna.

But then, maybe that had been part of the plan.

But he hadn’t known about Elsa’s powers at the time, or had any reason to doubt her ability to rule…

But she  _ had  _ been fairly closed off, and Anna, well,  _ hadn’t  _ been, and maybe it just seemed easier.

She groaned. What was he trying to do?

She thought about sending Olaf to trail after him, but the snowman might be a bit too innocent for espionage.

Finally, she summoned Kai.

“Kai, would it be possible to have a member of the royal guard keep track of Prince Hans without him knowing? Just to see what he’s up to? Not that he’s  _ up  _ to something…”

Kai’s usually impassive face looked genuinely confused.

“Of course, Your Highness. I will see to it.”

“Thanks, Kai.”

In the midst of her racing thoughts, Anna had to deal with yet another meeting with the Duke of Weselton, which she dreaded.

When he approached, though, the man seemed oddly pleasant.

“Your Highness,” he bowed deeply. “Is Prince Hans still in town?”

“He is. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I simply admire how he handled the kingdom in your and your sister’s absence, and I wholeheartedly support your courtship.”

“Thank you?”

“Now, for my newest proposal…”

Anna looked it over as the Duke explained it. Maybe she was just gullible, but it seemed oddly reasonable considering all of the previous disagreement.

“Thank you. I will bring this to the council and to my sister, and see what they decide.”

“I see. When does the queen return?”

“Tomorrow! Don’t worry, it won’t take long.”

“Oh, I’m not worried. I believe you will do just fine in her absence.”

He gave her a smarmy sort of grin before bowing and taking his leave, and something about it left Anna feeling unsettled.

She exited after him, watching him strut down the castle’s hallway as she handed the trade proposal off to Kai to pass to the council.

Not much time had passed before the head of the council asked to see her.

“Your Highness, we appreciate that no major decisions should be made in Her Majesty’s absence, but we are eager to accept this trade agreement before Weselton tries to change it yet again. Will you offer your agreement in your sister’s absence?”

Her sister’s absence…

Elsa would defer to the council’s judgment; she had made that much clear. Anna should probably do the same.

“I will. Thank you, sir.”

She felt confident about the decision, then immediately regretted it, then tried to take detailed notes for Elsa, then realized that her notes were perhaps too detailed if they mentioned the exact angle of the Duke’s toupee during each point of the trade agreement, then got distracted all together and buried her head in the pile of letters that Anna had now sorted on top of Elsa’s desk.

How did Elsa do this all day?

* * *

Anna managed to avoid Hans for the rest of the evening, but felt bad about it, but didn’t want to talk to him until she talked to Elsa. 

The result was an evening that felt oddly like her life before the gates were open, but with more boring paperwork. She felt like Elsa when she requested that a meal be brought to the study, worried that Hans might be in the dining room.

Finally, she decided to go to bed. When she passed Elsa’s door, however, she stopped and walked into her sister’s room instead.

She fell face down on top of the meticulously placed bedspread, burying her head in a pillow. It had only been two days, and already she felt drained. She blamed part of that on her sister’s absence and part of it on the fact that the second day brought a letter that made her question everything she knew about Hans, the man she loved...or thought she did.

_ Don’t be overdramatic, Anna. Elsa will be back tomorrow… _

* * *

“We’ve received word from one of our contacts in the mountain communities. Generally they’ve been suspicious of royalty, but my contact worries that the queen’s presence was well-received. Apparently she arrived there with a Sami ice harvester, and some of the villagers are murmuring about a possible romantic side to their relationship. This gives them some hope for an alliance with the queen.”

The Duke made a noise, clearly displeased. 

“This will not do. We need to sow distrust wherever possible...Prince Hans. Are you aware of this?”

“I know of the ice harvester, but as far as I’m aware, there’s no romantic relationship between the two of them--and being close with her sister, I think I would know. I will keep an eye out and let you know what I discover.”

“Very well. We meet again tomorrow at nightfall.”

So the Duke was feeling pressure related to Elsa’s interactions in the mountains. This was good--he would have to tell--

His thoughts were interrupted by a shadow emerging from behind a building.

It was the captain of the royal guard.

“Prince Hans,” he started, voice dripping with suspicion. “What brings you out on the streets of Arendelle so late?”

“Simply taking a stroll.”

“In that case, perhaps you’d like to stroll back to the castle with me and tell me exactly w hat went on in that meeting there.”

* * *

Elsa found herself surprisingly reluctant to return to the kingdom. She was excited to see Anna, but the fresh air and even the fresh faces had been a nice change.

The ride back was pleasant, filled either with companionable chatter or comfortable silence. As soon as they entered the courtyard that led to the castle, Elsa heard someone call her name.

“Elsa!” Anna called again, and Elsa smiled. She should have expected an enthusiastic welcome from her sister.

As Anna approached, though, she didn’t seem happy…

Elsa climbed out of the wagon and hugged her sister tightly, Anna burying her head in Elsa’s shoulder.

“Your Majesty. I’m afraid we have a bit of a problem.”

Elsa turned her face away from her sister to see the captain of the royal guard.

“Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is currently in the castle dungeons, being held for questioning on suspected treason.”

_ "What?" _

Elsa looked at Kristoff, who looked equally stunned.

_ "I'm sorry,"  _ Anna whispered into her sister's shoulder.


	14. Cold Secrets

Elsa asked Kai and Gerda to stay with her sister while she walked solemnly down to the dungeons.

She had advised Anna to be cautious about Hans, but she hadn’t expected him to cause  _ this  _ much trouble…

One of the guards met her at the entrance.

“Your Majesty. We have just begun to question Prince Hans. He has made a list of those involved in clandestine meetings intended to undermine your position as queen.”

“I see. Is the group large?”

“Not very. Many are foreigners, in fact. Mostly from Weselton.”

“Weselton?” 

“The Duke of Weselton was leading the operation.”

Elsa blinked. The duke was another character she did not fully trust, but again, was surprised to hear that he was  _ this  _ deceitful…

“We have sent guards to gather the duke and the rest of the involved parties. In the meantime, I believe you should read this letter Prince Hans received from the King of the Southern Isles. Princess Anna intercepted it, and this was what caused her to recommend that we follow Prince Hans’s activities.”

“Really?”

Elsa reached out for the letter and quickly read through it. It was a bit vague, but clearly suggested the type of activity that had caused Hans to be arrested.

“May I speak with him?” she asked the guard.

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Elsa steeled herself as the man opened a wrought iron door and ushered her in, entering protectively behind her.

Hans, who was seated and talking to another member of the guard, rose quickly and bowed.

“Your Majesty. I am deeply sorry for the incident that my actions have caused. Though it may be small consolation, I assure you that I was meeting with this group of renegades in order to gain information, which I was prepared to pass on to you after the last meeting concluded.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Why on Earth should I believe you? The  _ intention  _ of informing us about an attempted coup means little after you have already been caught.”

“I understand completely. At this point...I can’t really expect you to believe me. I admit that my actions were foolish.”

“And what of this letter? If you had no intention of pursuing power in Arendelle, why does your father speak of a plan to gain power, first through me, and then through my sister?”

Hans sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“That looks bad, I know.”

“Because it  _ is. _ ”

“I know it is. I don’t like it either. My father...he doesn’t care about happiness. Not his people’s, not his family’s...all that matters to him is power. That’s why I was prepared to do whatever I could to find a way out of the Southern Isles. It was my brother who recommended that I attend your coronation and seek your hand in marriage so that I might gain power in another kingdom. Almost as soon as I got here, I gave up on that plan.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“Because I proposed to your sister!”

“Because she seemed an easier target, and you thought me unfit to rule!” Elsa countered, and the temperature in the room plummeted.

Hans took a breath, which was visible in the frigid stone room, then continued calmly.

“Do you remember when Anna and I asked for your blessing? You and I had never even spoken! No one had any idea about your powers, or any opinion on your ability to rule! I met your sister, and...and I fell in love. I had never met someone who understood what it was like to want something other than power and praise and good standing. I had never met someone who was so able to convince me that there was  _ good  _ in the world! Your Majesty, you  _ must  _ understand the effect that your sister had on me! Just look at the positive effect she has had on you!”

I was a daring declaration to make to a queen interrogating him for treason, but Elsa had to admit that there was some truth to it.

“So, what of this secret council? If all you wanted was my sister’s hand, going behind our backs and scheming was not a way to achieve that result.”

“The duke approached  _ me _ , and I saw it as a way to infiltrate the group, to avoid unrest in your kingdom. If something like that happened in my father’s kingdom, well...the crackdown would be swift and violent.”

“And you believe that I would act in the same way?”

“Of course not. Not at all. I know that you even offered to give up your power! You are a very different kind of ruler. I merely thought that I might be able to handle this on my own so as not to worry you or Princess Anna.”

“And you think that, in  _ our  _ kingdom, you have a right to decide what should and should not worry us?”

“No. And that is where I acted wrongly, and why I apologize now and beg your mercy.”

Elsa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She wouldn’t let him think he could control her like this.

“It’s a lovely fairy tale, Prince Hans, but unfortunately it lacks concrete evidence.”

“Except for these names,” Hans insisted, holding up the paper for her to see. “Not just the names themselves, but the fact that none of the people in this group have any of the information about you or your kingdom that Princess Anna had shared with me.”

“But you also shared no information about  _ them  _ with  _ me. _ ”

“I will do so now. As you are well aware, the Duke of Weselton is deeply afraid of your powers. He planned to seek out others who shared this same fear and urge them to demand that you hand your power to Anna. The Duke saw me as an ally because of my relationship with Anna, believing that I would agree to the plan in order to gain power for myself.

“Until the last meeting, nothing was concrete...but your visit to the mountains concerned them. They had hoped that the mountain villages would be their allies, but you sparked goodwill among the people, and there was hope for lasting change. They would have had no desire to cause a stir at this moment in time.”

There was silence as Elsa considered this.

“I still have no evidence that you have not acted out of malice, but I will interrogate those on your list and see if your claims hold true. Until then, you will remain here, guarded by Arendelle’s soldiers.”

She turned on her heel and left the cell, bringing the harsh, cold air with her.

  
  


Throughout the rest of the evening, she went from room to room as the guards brought in and questioned the people Hans had listed.

It was when they finally hauled in the Duke of Weselton that she came to the realization.

“You! I knew you would act as a tyrant toward any who disapproved of your witchcraft! You have dragged your kingdom down to your level, giving them no choice in the matter, no other option than to be ruled by a  _ sorceress! _ ”

“No choice in the matter…?”

“I simply wanted the voices of your people and allies to be heard!”

She left the man, squirming and raving in the arms of the palace guards, to enter another interview.

“What has Prince Hans told you about me and my rule?” she asked urgently once the questioning guard deferred to her.

The man narrowed his eyes. “He promised to collect information, but he hadn’t confirmed much at this point in time. Let me think…”

While he thought, Elsa became impatient and turned to leave.

“He did refute the rumor about the ice harvester at this last meeting.”

Elsa turned back. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Some guy in the mountains thought you and that ice harvester might be...an item. Hans said he knew the guy but didn’t think there was any truth to it. He thought since he was close to your sister, he would know if it were true.”

Elsa went to the other guards to see what information they had gathered, and received similar reports.

Finally, she went to find Anna.

* * *

Anna lay on her bed, distraught, finally accepting that she had ruined everything her sister had worked for. If Elsa spoke to her at all--she may not, after this--it would only be to chide her for her poor decision making.

So when her sister knocked lightly on the door and entered, sitting next to Anna on the bed and running a hand through her messy hair, it gave Anna a sliver of hope.

When she spoke, the hope disappeared.

“Anna. You told Hans about my offer to abdicate the throne?”

Anna felt herself go pale. She had completely forgotten…

“Ooooh, how could I be so  _ stupid _ !” she shot up in bed, bracing her head in her hands. “Elsa, I ruined everything. I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry!”

“Anna, you  _ didn’t.  _ Try to calm down and just..trust me. I just need to know whether you told him.”

Anna sniffed, then nodded weakly.

“All right. Thank you. And did you tell him anything about my feelings for Kristoff?”

Anna looked at her sister, her eyes watery and apologetic.

“He told me first that Kristoff had mentioned his feelings for you. I told him I thought they were mutual, and he agreed. I’m so--”

“It’s all right! I just needed to know. Anna, I think everything will be all right. And...I’m proud of how you handled everything. I knew I could trust you.”

Elsa gave her sister her most genuine smile, and held out her hands. Anna accepted her hug.

“I need to go talk to Hans again, but...Anna, I think there’s a possibility that this isn’t as bad as it seems.”

“What? Really? How?”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up--I need to go talk to him again--but he might have been telling the truth about acting in the kingdom’s best interest.”

Elsa left, and Anna stared after her, wondering what in the world was going on.

* * *

When Elsa entered Hans’s cell for the second time, alone, her demeanor had changed somewhat. The air she brought with her wasn’t quite as cold, although the dungeons were not exactly warm.

“How is Anna?” he asked immediately, because he wanted to know.

Elsa shot him a look, and he held up his hands in surrender.

“You’re right, I have no right to ask.”

She didn’t respond, but studied his face carefully.

“On the first night after the...incident, what did the council discuss?”

Hans looked up. “Your offer to abdicate the throne.”

“And you didn’t share this information with anyone in the group? Not even the Duke of Weselton?”

“That is correct.”

“Even though the entire council knew, and you could blame one of them for the rumors?”

“Right.”

_ “Why?” _

“It’s like I said before. I’m on your side. I was there to collect information--nothing more.”

“But why not just tell me?”

Hans sighed. “I don’t know. I should have told you and Anna. I should have just stood up for you in the first place, told him the plan was ridiculous and he would never get away with it...but I guess I just froze up. No pun intended…And then it had gone on for so long that I thought if I told you, it would lead to, well, this.”

Elsa nodded.

“But I did intend to tell you, after this meeting, because I finally had some good news. Your plan to build alliances with the mountain communities seems to have worked. The Duke and the others thought that was a bad thing, which probably means it’s a good thing.”

Once again, Elsa nodded slowly, considering the new information.  “Another question: Do you believe that there is any sort of romantic relationship between Kristoff and me?”

Hans gave her a puzzled look.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just answer the question.”

“I...don’t think there’s any good answer in this situation.”

“You’re right. So just tell the truth.”

Hans sighed. “He told me he had feelings for you. Anna told me you felt the same. It’s also...a little bit obvious? No offense.”

“I see. I will consider this new information, and will let you know when I reach a decision.”

With that, she left.

Hans knew he had messed up, and he did feel terrible about it...but did she have to be  _ that  _ cold with him? (No pun intended.) Couldn’t she just  _ tell  _ him whether she knew he was telling the truth, or whether he would spend the rest of his life imprisoned here?

Then he thought of how Anna most likely felt at the moment, and knew he deserved every minute of this suspense.

He knew what it felt like to truly trust someone for the first time.

He could only imagine what it felt like to have that person let you down.

* * *

  
  


When Elsa turned the corner into the hallway to go to her study, she found Kristoff pacing back and forth in front of it.

“Elsa! Are you all right? Is Anna? I had no idea that Hans was...well, if you want me to punch him for you, I definitely can.”

This made Elsa laugh in spite of his seriousness. “I don’t think that will be necessary, actually. It seems we may have been wrong…”

“Really? What do you mean?”

“I still need to think through everything. But apparently, judging by this letter, he originally had a plan to pursue me in order to marry into ruling the kingdom…”

“Right, he told me. Wait, he still hadn’t told Anna?”

Elsa’s head snapped up.

“What? He  _ told  _ you? When?”

The room had just gotten colder.

“It was...while we were bringing you and Anna back from the trolls.”

“You knew for that long? And you didn’t  _ say  _ anything?”

Snowflakes began to coat her desk.

“I--I’m sorry, I guess I just didn’t think it was any of my business! The guy seemed genuine. Clearly I was wrong, and I should have said something, and...I’m sorry.”

Elsa gave him her most intimidating glare, but when she spoke, her voice faltered.  “I trusted you.”

“I’m so sorry, Elsa, if there’s anything I can do--”

“You can go.”

He deflated, then bowed quickly and left the room.

She collapsed onto her chair.

Why wasn’t anyone telling her anything?   
  


Did they think she couldn’t handle it?

Letting her head fall onto the frosted surface of her desk, she acknowledged that they were probably right.

  
  
  
  



	15. Love Experts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what IS the deal with Hans....?

Anna had tried to wait patiently after Elsa’s cryptic departure, but patience was never one of her strongest virtues.

She didn’t dare venture into the dungeons, but she approached Elsa’s study in the hope that she had returned.

The cold was the first sign that her sister was both present and upset.

Kristoff rushed out of the study, eyes downcast, and pressed a hand to his head as if slapping himself.

“Kristoff? What’s going on?”

When he looked up to see her standing in the hallway, his eyes filled with genuine concern. “Anna! I’m so sorry about the whole Hans situation. He told me about his family’s plan for him to court Elsa, and I should have told you. I thought that was the end of it though! I promise, I had no idea he was trying to...commit treason, or whatever.”

She softened at his sympathy. “Kristoff, it’s all right. It’s not your fault. I should have been more careful, just like Elsa said. And like you said,” she realized.

He laughed darkly. “I may have been a bit too harsh. Especially since I also thought he was genuine...and that he would tell you eventually. So I’m not exactly a love expert. I’m sorry.”

  
  


The phrase jogged her memory. “Wait--you have a  _ family  _ of love experts! Could they help at all? To find the truth?”

Kristoff’s face lit up. “Actually, they could! Bulda--who raised me--has a particular talent for reading hearts. If there’s something you need to know about him, we could take him to the valley and she could help! That’s a fantastic idea!”

Anna beamed. “Great. Thanks! How’s Elsa?”

Kristoff’s face fell again, the guilty expression returning. “She seemed all right until I talked with her...you should probably go check on her. I’ll be in the stables if you need anything.”

“Thanks. And hey, don’t beat yourself up. It’s going to be ok. I think.”

He gave her one last half smile before turning the corner.

Anna, undeterred by the cold, entered the study to see her sister face down on a frost-covered desk.

“Elsa? Is everything all right?”

“Anna!”

She sat up abruptly, and managed to melt most of the frost. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back to talk to you. It’s just..I can’t quite figure this out. Part of me thinks he might be telling the truth about lying to that group and to his father, but I don’t want to fall for his act if he’s lying to all of us.” 

“I was just thinking about that, and I have an idea! We could bring him to the trolls! Kristoff says they can read hearts and help us get information!”

“Read hearts?” Elsa asked thoughtfully. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“I don’t really know, but she could probably tell if he’s lying, or if his heart is filled with evil or just doesn’t exist or something! What do you think?”

The elder sister thought for a moment, then sighed. “I guess it’s worth a try.”

“Great! We should go now!”

Here, Elsa hesitated again. “Maybe you should go. I’ll send guards to bring Hans. I should stay here and try to sort out the rest of it, especially with how this complicates trade with Weselton…”

“Just don’t stress out too much, all right? We’ll be back soon!”

Anna left for the dungeons, and Elsa sent Kai to relay the message that Hans was to be moved to an as-of-yet undisclosed location.

After some emphatic negotiations with the guards, Anna finally convinced them to let her into Hans’s cell.

Upon seeing her, a number of emotions mixed on his face. At first, he seemed genuinely happy; then, he became withdrawn and remorseful.

“Anna, I am  _ so  _ sorry that I kept this from you. I promise, no matter what you ask, I will tell you the truth.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Anna pondered this opportunity. 

“You said that the original plan was for you to marry Elsa.”

“Yes. My family is obsessed with power.”

“Do you think she’s attractive?”

“What? How is that--?”

“Just answer the question!”

“Uh..she’s fine...she just seemed a little cold. I was immediately attracted to you and the way you seem to radiate joy.”

“Smooth. All right. Did you ever plan to kill Elsa to gain power for yourself?”

“No! I would never kill anyone. And that duke is way too much of a coward, so he wasn’t going to step up and endorse violence.”

“What did you think of Olaf when you first met him?”

“That he was creepy.”

“And what do you think of him now?”

“He’s...energetic. Can be a bit much. Still just a tad creepy. But I’m warming up to him.”

“What do you think of Elsa?”

“I think she’s a kind person and an excellent queen. I see how much you two care about each other and your people.”

Anna nodded. There was one burning question on the tip of her tongue, but she was terrified of the answer.

“Did you ever really care about me? Or just about ruling the kingdom?”

“I cared about you enough to get over the idea of ruling a kingdom. I just wanted to stay here and get to know you, and help out wherever I could.”

“And when you said you loved me...did you mean it?”

“I did. I do. But sometimes I’m still not sure that I know exactly what love is. Not because of you--you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. It’s just because of my own weird inner conflict.”

“Well, lucky for you, we’re going to go see someone who can help you sort out your weird inner conflict.”

* * *

Kristoff waited in the stables. He let Sven know that they  _ might  _ be going to see their family, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

Anna was all energy and bright ideas, but Elsa was more practical, and may not take kindly to the idea of sending a prisoner off into the woods...with someone who she apparently believed was conspiring with said prisoner.

It wasn’t as if Kristoff were keeping the information from her. He just didn’t want to get involved with matters that were none of his business.

The thought made him laugh derisively at himself. Lately, he had been getting involved with a  _ lot  _ of matters that were none of his business. Transporting unprepared young royals, facilitating communication between the Crown and the ice trade, now offering to interrogate a suspected traitor...this was not exactly where he had seen himself ending up in life.

Maybe it was for the best if Anna didn’t take him up on his offer.

Just as he had the thought, she came into view, two guards dragging a handcuffed Hans behind her.

“All right! We’re ready to go! Where’s your wagon?”

He quickly prepared it for the journey, and Anna hopped familiarly into the bench seat. Kristoff agreed to let the guards place Hans in the back of the sled--one rode with him, and the other followed behind on horseback as they traveled the familiar path to the Valley.

The journey passed in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, but Kristoff didn’t mind as much as Anna, who fidgeted beside him and occasionally found some mundane detail to point out to a disinterested audience.

They arrived in the late afternoon sun, and Kristoff stopped the wagon, indicating that they should get out. One guard ushered Hans out while the other tied his horse to a tree.

Kristoff regarded them warily. “It might be best if you two stayed out here. There’s really only one way in, so we can’t go anywhere, and they’re not always comfortable with a lot of visitors. They’ve met Hans and Anna before.”

Anna agreed to this arrangement without hesitation, so the guards stood down. 

Kristoff had told his family that everything had ended well with Elsa and Anna, but they were still overjoyed to see the princess again, this time warm, healthy, and vibrant.

They swarmed around the three visitors. “Princess Anna! So good to see you well!”

“And thank you so much for all of your help! I couldn’t have survived without you!”

“And how is your sister?”

“She’s well! Back at the castle dealing with queen things.”   
  


“Does it have anything to do with the trouble in your heart?” a woman asked as she took hold of Anna’s hand.

“Actually, Ma, it does. And I’m wondering if you could tell us about the heart of this man right here,” Kristoff explained, gesturing to Hans.

“Ah, the young prince! If he’ll give me his hand and try to open his heart, I’ll see what I can see!” she offered enthusiastically.

Anna and Kristoff looked expectantly at Hans, who stared back at them.

“Open my heart? How do I do that, exactly?”

“It’s simple, dear! Think of the feeling of truly being yourself, of sharing your deepest thoughts with another and feeling truly heard…

* * *

Feeling uncomfortable, Hans closed his eyes and took a breath.

The first thing that came to mind were his conversations with Anna. He had never felt so genuine, or so heard, in his life…

“All right...here goes nothing…” he quipped, nervously extending his hand before she yanked it down toward her, nearly toppling him over.

She closed her eyes, and the crystals around her neck glowed with her breathing.

“Ah, yes. I feel a heart that is torn, but not broken. Conflicted, yet resolved. Seeking light, but adjusting from the darkness.”

She suddenly released his hand, opened her eyes, and returned to her previous demeanor.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I guess not,” Hans agreed.

“But, ah, what exactly do you  _ mean  _ by that…?” Anna questioned.

“My dear, your young beau has had so much of life chosen for him that he hardly knows how to choose for himself. He has spent so long simply trying to avoid harm that he’s still learning how to seek good. He has chosen you--he wants to keep choosing you--but healing from the past isn’t always so simple.”

Hans felt his face flush as she laid bare the truths about himself that even he didn’t know.

All things considered, it did make sense.

“She’s right,” he stated bluntly, finally meeting Anna’s eyes. “I haven’t always been...a good person. I’m not sure if I was ever a truly  _ bad _ person, but maybe I wouldn’t know. But I’ve done some things I’m not proud of because I felt I had no choice. But Anna, meeting you, I felt for the first time like I wasn’t just going through the motions.”

Hans noticed that Kristoff had given them some space, but the rest of the trolls watched in rapt attention.

Something in Anna’s expression seemed to soften as he spoke, but he could sense her lingering doubt.

“So...you’re saying he can change?” she asked Bulda.

The sentient rock regarded her with a pensive expression. “People don’t really  _ change _ . But it’s not quite as simple as ‘good people’ and ‘bad people’. We all make bad choices out of fear. Love is the only way to truly banish fear. With the love you’ve sent his way, I believe you can bring out his best.”

Anna met his gaze again, and they shared a smile.

“Anna, you don’t have to trust me or invest in me or wait for me to start making good decisions. But if you do, I promise I will work every day to be the kind of man you deserve.”

Anna’s smile broadened, and she answered him with a kiss. The trolls “aw”ed in the background.

“Young love! You just love to see it!” Bulda remarked enthusiastically as they broke apart.

“Thank you, again, for your help. If ever there’s anything I can do in return…”

Bulda waved a hand dismissively, then paused. “Well, we do need to figure out how to help my son over there. Next time you see your sister, do ask her why she’s holding back from such a  _ man. _ ”

“MA!” Kristoff shouted, having rejoined the group, a bright red crawling up his face.

Hans snorted; Anna hid a giggle behind her hand.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ll try to bring her with me next time.”

“It would be  _ lovely  _ to see her again!” Bulda exclaimed.

“Don’t start…” Kristoff warned.

“We should probably head back,” Hans offered weakly.

“So we found out whether he was telling Elsa the truth?” Kristoff confirmed.

“Wait, did we?” Anna asked, suddenly thinking back.

“Oh! Yes, he told you and Elsa the truth. He’s on your side," Bulda confirmed.

“YES! So I DON’T have terrible judgment! And also, you’re not evil, that’s good too,” she added, patting Hans on the arm.

Hans just laughed. “At least now you can believe me. I got myself into quite the mess there…”

“You can say that again. Thanks everyone! We’ll see you again soon!”

Anna waved them off, Kristoff accepted enthusiastic hugs, and they got back onto the road.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HE'S JUST A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER!"
> 
> This was kind of a silly chapter, and I feel like this story suffers from tone whiplash. But hey, that's life.
> 
> I know there are a lot of mixed feelings about the trolls, but I think the part of "Fixer Upper" about love bringing out the best in people is one of my favorite movie lines of all time.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading this mess! See you next time, whenever that may be!


	16. Fallout

Elsa tried in vain to draft a letter to Weselton while her head began to droop and she anxiously awaited Anna’s return.

With the treachery of the Duke and his allies revealed, they had needed to delay the ratification of the trade agreement and communicate with the Weselton about finding a new ambassador before anything else proceeded.

In addition to exhaustion, her sense of guilt over ruining the trade agreement  _ once again _ hung heavily over her, and prevented her from making much progress.

Finally, she was pulled from her reverie by Kai.

“Your Majesty, the princess has returned. She is entering the castle now with Prince Hans and his guard.”   
  


“Thank you. I will meet them in the entrance hall,” she assured him, rising from her futile task.

She walked quickly down the hallways, feeling disoriented from stress and fatigue. Finally, she reached the stairs, and Anna met her near the top as she began to descend them.

“Elsa! The trolls said Hans isn’t evil after all! He was telling you the truth!”

Anna’s energetic happiness clashed with her low mood, and it took Elsa a minute to process what she was saying.

“That’s good. Have the guards released him?”

“No, you need to give the order.”

Elsa nodded her assent and continued down the stairs into the entrance hall, where Hans stood between two guards.

“You may release him. Thank you for your attention to this matter,” she assured the guards, and they nodded and left the castle.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Hans said gravely, bowing. “Once again, I am deeply sorry for all of the trouble I have caused. I will do whatever I may to make it right, but I understand if I am no longer welcome in your kingdom.”   
  


Elsa sighed. It was all a bit much, and not what she needed at the moment.

“It is possible that I will need your testimony to send to Weselton regarding their ambassador’s duplicitousness. You may remain here, but I will be keeping closer watch on your activities. Please give me a moment to speak with my sister.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I will retire for the night and leave you and your sister to talk.”

He bowed to both Elsa and Anna, giving the latter a smile of awe and admiration and kissing her hand, which caused Anna to sigh at their flirtatious energy.

She immediately turned back to her sister.

“I’m sorry too, Elsa. And...I understand if you don’t want me seeing Hans anymore. But Bulda--Kristoff’s troll mom--looked into his heart and saw that he’s just hurting from his past. And aren’t we all? She said that he might be able to make better choices if he had love in his life. And I think he’s done a lot of good things since we’ve been together. I know it might sound crazy, but I still want to give him a chance. He never meant to cause any harm, he was just afraid to tell me everything. You know?”

Anna held her hands together expectantly, finally waiting for her sister to respond.

At Anna’s earnest gaze, Elsa’s regal demeanor deflated. She couldn’t understand how her sister was willing to trust and forgive so readily...but then again, Elsa had benefited from this quality of Anna’s as well.

“Anna, you don’t need my blessing to continue seeing Hans. I trust your judgment,” she spoke carefully.

Anna’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes. Although I do still mean what I said about waiting until you’re of age to get married!” Elsa specified as Anna enveloped her in a hug.

“Oh, I will. I see now that rushing into things isn’t always the best idea. Maybe we just need some time to...get used to everything. There have been so many changes lately.”

“Exactly.”

“And it helps that I’m not alone anymore. Now I have you, and we have so much to catch up on after all of those years apart! And I’m getting to know everyone in Arendelle, and...OH! You need to go talk to Kristoff. He feels horrible and thinks you hate him.”

Elsa frowned at her sister.

“Don’t give me that look! It’s not Kristoff’s fault that Hans didn’t tell the truth sooner. And he probably felt the same way! He didn’t want to make you angry or stress you out or be the bearer of bad news!”

“Am I really so fragile that people think I can’t know what’s going on?”

“Of course not! That’s not what I meant! It’s just difficult to give people bad news. That’s all. So go talk to Kristoff!”

“It’s late!”

“So I’ll meet you in your room with a cup of hot cocoa when you get back. He’s going harvesting tomorrow, so you should talk to him before he leaves. Here’s a lantern. See you soon!”

Anna ran toward the kitchen, and Elsa sighed, looking back and forth between the staircase and the exit.

She could just tell Anna she was too exhausted. She  _ was  _ too exhausted. That way, she wouldn’t have to address Kristoff until he returned in a few days.

Somehow, though, the thought of putting off the conversation gave her no comfort. Resigning herself to listen to Anna, she pushed open the heavy castle doors and walked outside.

Kristoff was brushing Sven, and seemed to be humming softly as he worked. At the sound of Elsa’s approaching footsteps, he looked up, then left Sven’s stall to meet her.

“Elsa! Hi! I’m...sorry. Again. I should have told you, not just because you’re my queen--you’re the queen--but because I care about you and Anna, and I should have made sure you had all of the information.”

He stopped, waiting nervously for her reaction.

“It’s all right. I...may have overreacted. It’s just been so stressful, not knowing who to trust…”

“I can imagine. My ma--Bulda--seems to think there’s hope for Hans, but you don’t have to take her word for it, obviously. It’s up to you. Sorry if I made things even more stressful or complicated. I really didn’t intend to keep anything from you...I just didn’t want to put myself in the middle of something, or put you into an uncomfortable position…”

“It’s all right. Really. It wasn’t your secret to tell, anyway. I just wonder why Hans decided to keep these things from us...” Exhausted, she sat down on a bale of hay.

“Right. He could have just told the truth.”

“Exactly! That would have saved us all so much trouble.”

“But I guess...sometimes it’s not that easy. I believe that he does care about Anna a lot. And I’m sure he didn’t want to lose her,” Kristoff reasoned.

“I...can understand that. Maybe sometimes we’re so afraid of crushing something fragile…” Elsa, deep in thought, produced a large snowflake in the palm of her hand, “that we let it slip away instead.”

The snowflake tumbled out of her palm and onto the ground, where they both watched as it melted.

Kristoff eventually broke the silence. “I’m going up to the mountain again tomorrow, but I’ll be back in a few days if there’s anything else you need. If you still need anything from me. I understand if you feel you’ve got everything under control. I mean, I think you do.”

Elsa smiled. “I still want to work with you. I think your position is important, and you bring valuable skills into it.”

“Great! Is there anything you want me to do while I’m there?”

Elsa shrugged. “Send my regards. Let me know if they need anything. And have a safe trip.”

They shared a warm smile before Elsa suppressed a yawn, causing Kristoff to laugh.

“You must be exhausted. Can I walk you back to the castle?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“But I will. I’d like to. If you wouldn’t mind.”

Elsa shrugged again and nodded, before the two walked up to the imposing castle, each holding a lantern to lead the way.

Elsa put a hand on the door and turned back to her companion.

“I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Yes. See you then. Sleep well.”

She felt a certain lightness as she opened the heavy oak doors. Anna was right--it had been good to resolve the issue as soon as possible.

……………………………………………………………………..

  
  


Anna waited happily in her sister’s room for Elsa to return.

Even though so much of her life had been spent waiting for Elsa, it was new and exciting to know that her sister would actually  _ arrive  _ at some point. As impatient as she was, the longer Elsa stayed away, the more likely it was that she and Kristoff were actually having a conversation.

Bulda was right--they needed to do  _ something  _ about those two. 

It was true that Anna had enough to worry about with the whole Hans situation, and Elsa would have a mess on her hands with the treason plot and relations with Weselton, and the two of them still had so much to catch up on...but Elsa needed support now more than ever. And Kristoff, whose stature and demeanor were both like the mountains he frequented, was the perfect person to help support her.

They could both use some lightening up. When they were together, they both seemed more easygoing somehow.

Maybe they would just actually talk about their feelings and work something out.

Then again, even she and Hans had needed a little help in that area.

So, what to do…

While she was thinking, cross-legged on Elsa’s bed and blowing lightly on her hot cocoa, Elsa opened the door. She definitely seemed to be in a better mood than when she had left.

“How did it go?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you talk to him?”

“Yes. I assured him that he’s forgiven. I guess you were right.”

“Of course I was. Did you talk about anything else?”

Elsa shrugged. “His job, his trip tomorrow…”

“But nothing about your  _ feelings? _

Elsa rolled her eyes. “There’s no need. Plus, I’m exhausted, and there’s enough to worry about right now…”

“Yeah. I am really sorry about Weselton.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Right, but I’m still sorry that you have to deal with another headache. Remember that it’s not your fault, ok?”

“Is that true, though?” Elsa countered from behind her dressing screen. “If it weren’t for my powers and the eternal winter, I doubt that this would have happened. They have a valid point.”

“But they don’t. You gave the council an option, and they chose you, and for good reason. You’ll work this out.  _ We’ll  _ work this out, together. It will be all right.”

When Elsa returned, she looked a bit more relaxed, making her fatigue even more evident.

“Thank you, Anna.”

“Any time. But right now, it’s time for bed.”

………………………………………………………………

Elsa fell asleep quickly, but still slept fitfully. She eventually gave up on sleep a bit earlier than usual and finished the letter to Weselton. By the time Kai arrived for the morning, she had it ready to send on the ship with the Duke and the rest of his representatives, along with Arendelle’s ambassador, who would ensure that the information reached the Crown.

After the business of finishing the interrogations of all involved in the minor coup attempt--Hans was close to the situation in order to help, but not too close--Elsa released them with a stern warning. 

Her new source of stress was that Arendelle was once again in the limbo of an unresolved trade contract.

All things considered, they were faring quite well economically. Arendelle had always been a prosperous nation in spite of its small size, and Elsa was busily forming new diplomatic relationships and strengthening others now that the veil of secrecy had lifted. She tried not to think about how the knowledge of her powers may have helped some international relations and hindered others.

It wasn’t until later in the day that she had the thought to strengthen relations with the Southern Isles. Their interactions had never been poor, but had always been limited, and she now had both a need and an opportunity to start fresh.

She summoned Hans to her study. Still humbled by his recent incident, he bowed deeply, asking how he could be of assistance.

“I believe that it would be beneficial to establish a closer relationship with the Southern Isles, especially considering your connection to Arendelle and my sister. Would you be willing to work with our ambassador to arrange travel to your home kingdom and aid in the establishment of a trade agreement?”

He smiled, but something about it was oddly empty.

“Of course. I owe you a debt of gratitude, and I believe that this arrangement could be beneficial to both kingdoms.”

“Good. In that case, I will arrange a meeting as soon as the ambassador is available.”

Hans nodded in agreement, and she dismissed him.

Maybe he had been trying to remain impassive, but Elsa was surprised at his lack of enthusiasm about returning home. Even if he eventually visited Arendelle again, she figured it was about time for him to go back to his own kingdom.

She would have to talk with Anna and see if her sister knew any more about the man’s true feelings on the matter.


	17. Confession

Kristoff had quite a bit of time to think on his journey to the mountain, and in spite of his recent conversation with Elsa, the pit in his stomach only grew more intense.

He stood by his reasons for not being completely open and honest about Hans.

But there was another situation that he hadn’t fully disclosed to her...one that was much more personal.

It would be naive to think that someone else--particularly Anna, particularly after hearing from Hans--had not disclosed his little infatuation to Elsa.

Still, it would be cowardly to rely on them to tell her what he was too afraid to put into words, for fear of losing her. And probably his position as Royal Ice whatever, which somehow seemed to matter less at the moment.

All he could picture was the dejected look Elsa had given him at the realization that he had kept something from her…

He shook his head as if that could get rid of the thought, making a frustrated noise that caused Sven to turn back with concern.

“Sorry, buddy. It’s nothing.”

Sven didn’t look convinced.

At least for the next few days, he could try to get his mind off of this…

He passed by a cliff that gave a view of Elsa’s ice palace.

He would spend the entire time harvesting ice.

Except when other harvesters approached him to recount their favorite experiences from the queen’s visit and inquire about her progress on passing a few key resolutions.

No, keeping her out of his mind probably wasn’t going to work.

……………………………………………………………

Hans paced the castle’s entrance hall, waiting for Anna to meet him. They were going to spend the afternoon in town, but it would likely be a different experience from before everything had gone sideways.

Especially with this trip to the Southern Isles on his mind.

When Anna appeared and slid down the bannister, her usual bright and cheerful self, Hans couldn’t help but smile. He listened as she discussed the logistics of the past few days, worrying about the stress on her sister and wondering what she could do to help, as always.

“Actually, Elsa asked me to help with something. By going back to the Southern Isles.”

Anna stopped. “What? I thought she was going to let you stay?”

“I don’t think she means it in that way. She wants me to help establish a trade agreement between the Southern Isles and Arendelle. I’m going to meet with your ambassador to discuss plans.”

“Oh. That’s...good, isn’t it? I mean, you do enjoy helping out wherever you can…”

“Yes. Of course. I just...don’t know how much help I’ll be. I know I’ve talked about it quite a bit, but I haven’t always had the closest relationships with my family. I don’t know if they’ll take me seriously enough that my presence there would actually help.”

“I know your family can be difficult, but don’t you think they’ll be proud of how you went to a foreign kingdom and won the people over? Plus, it opens up a whole new market for them! A small one, but still! People like new trade relationships.” 

Anna had been trying to study more in order to help her sister, and international relations was one of her favorite topics. It was more important than ever after the Weselton incident. Hans was impressed by the snippets of information that gave insight into her quick and strategic mind.

“That is true. I don’t think Elsa’s mission will be unsuccessful. I just don’t want to jeopardize it in any way.”

“Of course, but maybe you should just not worry so much! It will help if your family sees you feeling confident and self-assured! You may not  _ feel  _ that way right now, but I believe you can get there.”

Hans smiled. “I do feel that way when I’m around you. It’s just a fairly new feeling. I’m not sure I’ll be able to bring it with me when I go back home.”

Anna’s face lit up. “But what if you bring  _ me  _ with you? I can help! After all, our relationship is what got all of this started in the first place!”

“The trade war with Weselton?”

“No, the connection with the Southern Isles!”

It was difficult to picture Anna in the Southern Isles with his family. Her bright, cheerful, and compassionate demeanor was such a contrast to everything he had experienced throughout his childhood. Honestly, he had no idea how they would react to such a unique and vibrant person.

Yet the idea of returning alone was even more daunting. He thought about how so many of his brothers were married or otherwise attached, and how that had somehow increased their boorish overconfidence.

“Anna, I would love to have you. It’s completely up to you and your sister, though. I don’t want to take you away from your life here for too long.”

“Even more motivation to make it a short trip, then!”

………………………………………………..

Anna burst into the dining room with her usual enthusiasm, bringing Hans with her. Elsa tried to give them both a warm smile.

“Hans was just telling me about your plan to expand trade with the Southern Isles! I think it’s a great idea!”

“I’m glad you think so. Hans, do you agree?”

“I do, Your Majesty.”

“Just Elsa is fine.”

“Right. I do agree with the idea.”

There seemed to be more to his statement. Elsa looked back and forth between Hans and Anna, who exchanged a look before Anna spoke.

“Hans is just unsure about returning to his family after...everything. They haven’t always had the best relationship.”

Elsa nodded, sipping water as she thought.

“Well. We didn’t tell them anything about the recent incident. Unless you’ve written to them since, the last your father has heard is that you have a plan to eventually rule Arendelle with Anna.”

Her voice wasn’t harsh, but Hans still winced.

“That’s kind of what I mean about not having a close relationship. I felt the need to tell him that so he wouldn’t ask questions about my ‘failure’.”

“I can understand that.”

“But now that I’m going back, I’ll have to tell the truth.”

Elsa shrugged. “Not necessarily.”

“What do you mean?” Anna asked.

“Well, it seems like Hans has an instinct for...playing people off of each other. Telling them what they want to hear. It’s not exactly  _ virtuous _ , but it’s not a bad policy for diplomatic relations.”

Hans gave Elsa a skeptical look. Anna considered this strategy, surprised that her sister had proposed it.

“So you’re saying we  _ lie _ ?”

“No. Not necessarily. I’m just saying that Hans doesn’t need to share any information that might not help his cause.”

“She does have a point,” Hans reasoned with Anna.

“But...this is an opportunity to turn over a new leaf! To give his family a chance!”

Hans didn’t look convinced by Anna’s proposal.

“True, but Anna, not everyone will take the chances that they have. If his family refuses to treat him with respect, he can do what it takes to just...get by,” Elsa argued.

Anna gave her sister a long, searching look.

She knew that Elsa had hidden for years, but she would never be convinced that it had been the  _ right  _ choice. She couldn’t help the wave of something like anger that bubbled up at the suggestion. Would Elsa keep information from  _ her  _ if it seemed like the right thing to do in order to ‘get by’?

“I appreciate your understanding,” Hans responded. “It can be...difficult to navigate. I will do what I can to represent myself and Arendelle in whatever light will help our cause.”   
  


Elsa nodded in agreement, and the two of them began to eat, viewing the conversation as finished.

Anna slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms, which surprised both of them.

“Personally, I think he should tell the truth. Tell his family that he’s changed and the queen is perfectly equipped for her job and he’s still helping us with things in Arendelle. Also, I’d like to go with him,” she finished confidently.

Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? But...you’ve never traveled before. Neither of us has.”

“Exactly! So what better time is there to start? I can represent Arendelle, support Hans, and meet his family! Plus, that will show the surrounding kingdoms that we don’t intend to be so isolated and secretive anymore.”

Elsa was hesitant, but Anna knew that her argument was sound. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“And it wouldn’t have to be a long trip! I don’t want to be away for too long. I promise,” she put her hand over her sister’s in reassurance, and Elsa smiled.

“I know. You’re trying to do what’s best for the kingdom and everyone around you. That’s one of the things you do best.”

Anna beamed at the recognition.

Yes--this was a good idea.

…………………………………………………………………………

In spite of her unwillingness to let her sister set off without her, Elsa knew that Anna was right. She set to work arranging a meeting with the ambassador and both Anna and Hans, running the expenses past the council, and arranging for a guard to accompany Anna on the ship.

It was nice having something to do while she anxiously awaited a response from Weselton about how the Duke’s actions would affect the countries’ relationship.

It also made Anna glow with excitement at the idea of helping her, Hans, and Arendelle, and she couldn’t help but smile as her sister shared everything she had learned about diplomatic relations, the history of the Southern Isles, and sea travel.

The last item was the one that made Elsa most nervous.

She knew it was perfectly safe, knew that their ambassadors and allies frequently traveled by sea to a variety of different kingdoms, but she still couldn’t shake the thought of the last time her relatives had left on an ocean voyage…

Neither she nor Anna had been on a ship since. Not that it had been common before.

As if sensing her concerns--everyone did, she supposed, know their family history--the captain of the ship from the Southern Isles met with Elsa to assure her of the vessel’s safety, his experience, and the projected conditions in the coming months.

The information helped, but she would never be fully convinced until Anna had returned safely.

She eventually received word that Kristoff had returned, and set up a meeting for the following day. She had good news regarding a couple of initiatives that would benefit the mountain communities.

When Kristoff arrived at the meeting, however, she could immediately sense his agitation.

“Before we begin, there’s something I need to tell you,” he started, as if needing to get the words out before they disappeared; “There is one more way that I haven’t been completely honest. Something that I didn’t think was a huge issue, but now I realize that I should have let you know before we started working together so that you could make the decision for yourself. You may already know from your sister or Hans or...someone, but I owe it to you to tell you myself.”

Elsa blinked. Could he be referring to…?

He took a deep, steadying breath, but his voice still faltered slightly. “I have feelings for you. And like I said, I didn’t think it was a huge deal, I assumed I would just...get over it, and I’m sure I will eventually, but I should have told you this before to avoid making you uncomfortable. And I understand if this changes your opinion on working with me.”

Elsa felt her heart pounding in her chest, and instinctively reached for a pair of gloves she kept in her drawer, pulling them on before speaking.

“I...had heard this from others, yes, but I appreciate your honesty. It doesn’t change how I view your position here. Especially since...I have the same type of...feelings, and I probably should have been honest with you as well.”

He regarded her with a look of pure shock, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“You...what? Really? I mean...thanks?”

She suppressed a giggle. For a split second, their eyes met, and her heart soared. Could this mean…?

And then her face fell. “But it doesn’t...matter. It can’t,” she said quietly.

“I know,” he laughed darkly. “I mean, you’re the queen, and I’m...me. Nobody. From nowhere.”

Elsa looked up into his now-dejected face, frowning.

“No, it’s not that. It’s nothing about you, actually. It’s...me. I’m not normal. I can’t...be what people expect of me.”

“What do you mean?” he sat down in front of her desk, listening intently.

“I can’t be what  _ anyone  _ expects of me. I want to be a better sister to Anna, and a better queen to the kingdom, and better at controlling and understanding my powers and...I can’t. It’s all just too much. To add in some sort of...romantic...type...relationship...it just wouldn’t be a good idea,” she finished with a tone of finality.

There was a pause. Kristoff considered this, then straightened up and spoke.

“Elsa, I didn't start this conversation to pressure you in any way. I don't have...expectations of any kind. I'm glad that the truth is out, and now we can move on."

"Right. Good," Elsa smiled. "The council has approved a couple of initiatives, and I think you'll be happy to share the news…"

Their meeting went on as usual, but the air between them seemed to become lighter as time passed. They shared moments of laughter as they discussed the people they had met from the villages or the events happening in Arendelle. Feeling warm and comfortable, she eventually removed her gloves.

The time passed even more quickly than usual.

"Oh!" Elsa remembered, "Before you go, Anna suggested that I visit your family some time soon. To thank them for everything. I think that would be good, whenever you have time."

She didn't expect his hesitant reaction.

"Are you sure? It's a long journey, and they can be a little  _ much _ , and they know you're busy. And grateful."

"Right, but I would still like to talk to them myself. Is that a problem?"

"No! Of course not. I'lI bring you there whenever you'd like to go. You just don't  _ need _ to."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Kristoff. Have a good day."

As soon as he left, she began to walk circles around her study, trying to process all that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, they're idiots


	18. Fixer Upper

Lost in thought, Elsa got to her planned lunch with Anna later than her sister.

"There you are! I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me!" Anna teased.

"Never. Just caught up in a meeting. Sorry."

She smiled at Anna, then quickly averted her gaze as if her sister might read her thoughts. When Anna gave a full report on her day so far, Elsa thought she might be in the clear.

“So what was your meeting about? You seem...distracted.”

All right, so it had been silly to believe she could hide this from Anna.

“What? No, I’m fine.”

“You’ve been staring at your food the entire time I’ve been talking without actually eating any of it. Seriously! Who were you meeting with.”

“Kristoff.”

“And what did you talk about?”

“Initiatives for the mountain communities, visiting his family at some point…”

“And…?” Clearly, Anna could tell there was more.

Elsa gave up, putting down a fork and finally meeting her sister’s gaze.

“He brought up the fact that he has feelings for me.”

“YES! Finally! And you told him that you feel the same way?”

“Yes, and that it doesn’t matter, because nothing productive can come from those feelings.”

“WHAT? What are you talking about?”

“Anna, we’ve been over this. I still don’t have my powers fully under control, there are too many other things to worry about, and I simply don’t think a romantic relationship is something that would be good for me right now. Or maybe ever.”

“EL-SAA! Didn’t you hear that the way to control your powers is through LOVE? Through NOT being afraid? Where did all of that advice go?”

“Love and infatuation aren’t the same thing.”

“But it  _ could  _ be love, if you would just give him a chance!”

“Or it could be a  _ disaster _ !” Elsa countered, standing up as the room got significantly colder and frost began to snake its way from where Elsa was standing.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and the frost eventually receded.

“Anna, I  _ know  _ you mean well. But I’m just...not like you. I can’t just make the same choices about my life that everyone else can. I don’t know what kind of danger it might bring.”

The room had gone back to normal. Anna was still giving her a hard look.

“That’s it. You’re going to see Kristoff’s family.”

“I was planning to--”

“Go now. Right now. I’ll be here in case anything happens, and I’ll even take over whatever work you were planning to do this afternoon.”

“Anna, it’s not--”   
  


“I’m not taking no for an answer on this one! Come on, we’re going to the stables. Or I can go alone and talk to Kristoff myself!” she called over her shoulder, and Elsa groaned and followed after her.

* * *

  
  


Kristoff was in a rather dazed state after his meeting with Elsa. Part of it was likely the result of the adrenaline that had now left his system; the rest was his brain trying to decipher what exactly had happened.

Elsa had feelings for him, too.

It just didn’t make sense.

It made even less sense that she was willing to admit to having feelings, but didn’t want anything to come of the situation…

It wasn’t as if he had the delusion that she would want him in her life. Maybe she had just been trying to make him feel better. Making an excuse to let him down easy. That could definitely be a possible explanation.

He wouldn’t push the subject. He was just lucky that she didn’t completely run away from him…

“Kristoff…? Oh, there he is. Come on, Elsa!”

Anna’s voice...what was going on?

“Kristoff! You need to take Elsa to see your family. Today.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he asked in a low voice, hoping Anna would understand his meaning from their last visit.

“Yes, absolutely. Elsa needs to get out of the castle for a bit, and why not take advantage of the nice weather for traveling?”

All right, so Anna would be no help.

“You don’t have to if you’re busy. It’s all right,” Elsa assured him.

“Ah...no, I’m not busy. Today would be fine. Just give me some time to prepare for the journey.”

It seemed like Anna and Sven were the most excited about his agreement.

* * *

Elsa focused intently on the details carved into Kristoff’s wagon. She took in every inch of the scenery, but only on one side, careful not to spend too much time staring in the direction of the man driving the wagon.

After a long silence, Kristoff spoke.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier. About...feelings, and expectations...and I want to warn you that my family might not feel the same way. They’ve been a little... _ pushy _ about telling me to express my feelings for you.”

“Kind of like Anna with me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and I’m starting to think she may have planned this trip purposefully...to force us to spend time together with people who are on her side.”

“It’s not too late to turn around.”

Elsa laughed. “No, I need to do this. Don’t worry, I’ll survive. After all, I can handle Anna. Most of the time.”

They both laughed.

“All right. I believe you.”

“And...I do like spending time with you,” Elsa reminded him, but even the simple statement made a bit of frost appear on the wagon next to her hand.

Kristoff smiled. “I feel the same way. Obviously. And if you ever want to just...spend time together...no pressure or anything...that might be nice.”

“You’re right. I guess we shouldn’t need a meeting or a trip or Anna yelling at us just to talk to each other…”

“Although those situations alone seem to have worked pretty well,” he joked. 

“So tell me more about your family,” she prodded, now settling more comfortably into her seat.

“Oh, gosh. Where do I even start…?”

Elsa had received a fair amount of stories, warnings, and too many names to remember by the time they reached the valley.

Kristoff stared ahead at the entrance, making no move to leave the wagon.

“I’m trying to decide if it would be better for me to be there or send you in alone.”

“Why is that?”

“If I’m there, they’ll almost certainly find ways to embarrass me. If I’m not there, I won’t  _ know  _ what embarrassing things they’ve told you about me.”   
  


“Kristoff! Don’t worry. Just come with me,” Elsa giggled, hopping out of the wagon.

A reluctant Kristoff unhitched Sven and followed her.

The valley was calm for only a moment before everyone started to wake up. The first person to notice them was Bulda.

“Kristoff’s brought Elsa!”

All eyes shifted toward the two of them.

“Here we go,” Kristoff whispered.

Bulda had already rolled over to them in welcome, and ended up grabbing one of each of their hands, pulling them down toward each other at an uncomfortable angle.

“Oh, Kristoff, don’t stress so much! I won’t embarrass you. Why don’t you go talk to the troll cousins and let me have a word with your friend here?”

“Will you be--?”

“We’re fine. Go ahead,” Elsa assured him.

“That boy. Always so insecure,” Bulda lamented, shaking her head while Elsa fought the urge to laugh.

“But you, my dear, suffer from the same flaw.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your heart is more open than the last time we met, Elsa. But you’ve still allowed it to be torn between fear and love. You can never fully accept love until you can believe that you  _ deserve  _ it.”

Elsa sat down on an inanimate boulder. “But what if I  _ don’t _ ? What if I  _ can’t  _ love, or accept love, without hurting someone? My magic is...complicated.”

“I know it is. I don’t claim to be an expert in your particular nature. But I do know that you’re  _ human _ , and that human connection has already healed you more than you know.”

Elsa pondered this. It was true that having Anna back in her life, and maybe even the other interactions she experienced in a day, had given her a sense of renewed energy that she hadn’t experienced before.

Bulda continued. “I may be biased, but I can also read hearts, and I promise you that Kristoff is a gentle soul. He won’t take advantage of your gentle nature.”

“But my nature  _ isn’t _ gentle! I have the ability to...to...seriously harm someone.”

“And how have your powers been behaving when you and Kristoff are together?”

Elsa took a minute to think on this question. “Sometimes...I get nervous around him, and my powers flare up.”

“And the rest of the time?”

Elsa blushed, figuring that Bulda probably knew this answer already.

“I feel...warm, almost.”

“Exactly. And that warm feeling is one you can nurture, so that it grows and brings out the best in both of you.”

Elsa looked across the valley, where Kristoff was listening as a bunch of small rock trolls told stories, jumped up on him, and shouted his name. He smiled nervously, and Elsa smiled back. It was interesting how someone could be both so strong and so gentle.

She looked at Bulda’s encouraging expression, and had a thought.

“Wait. Pabbie can see into the future, right?”   
  


“Well...not in the way that you’re thinking. The future is complex, determined by each decision we make. It’s impossible to use the future to make a decision, because until you decide, the future doesn’t exist.”

It took Elsa a moment to process this.

“So...don’t you think Kristoff deserves someone who can  _ have  _ a future with him?”

“First of all, I’m still not convinced that you can’t. Secondly, I’m afraid that’s not your choice to make. You can choose for yourself, but not for someone else.”

Elsa put her head in her hands, deep in thought.

“But if it makes any difference, I’m perfectly happy that he wants to choose you.”

Bulda put a protective hand on Elsa’s arm, and Elsa felt the sudden urge to burst into tears.

She didn’t, though.

* * *

After her discussion with Bulda--Kristoff was afraid to ask what they had discussed--Elsa seemed fairly comfortable spending time with his family. They were fascinated by her magic, and she was fascinated by theirs, asking all about the various crystal colors and what they meant to each individual.

Some of the younger ones got together and made her a crown out of sticks, moss, and flowers; and though Kristoff insisted that she didn’t  _ have  _ to put it on, Elsa seemed touched, and happily placed it on top of her head.

She turned to Kristoff.

“How do I look?” she asked coyly.

“Beautiful,” he answered honestly, choosing not to overthink it. It was true--she always looked beautiful. But something about seeing her fit so nicely into the place where he grew up was especially endearing.

The sun was already starting to set when they finally managed to take their leave and start back to Arendelle. Elsa had managed to keep up with the trolls’ energetic company, but as soon as she sat down, she suppressed a yawn. He tried not to bother her as the rhythm of the wagon lulled her to sleep, but he couldn’t help but chuckle as her head drooped down to her chest and then shot back up.

Elsa started, then shot him a look.

“I wasn’t asleep! I’m just tired.”   
  


“I know. I didn’t mean to laugh.”

She shifted, trying to get comfortable.

“You know,” Kristoff offered hesitantly, “I’ve been told that my shoulder isn’t terribly uncomfortable. If you need a place to lie down.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “Really? And who’s told you that, exactly?”

“Sven, mostly.”

Sven nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’ll be fine,” she assured him, stifling a yawn on the last word.

“All right. Whatever you prefer.”

It was only a few more minutes before he felt her head fall gently onto his shoulder. He put an arm around the back of the seat, but was careful not to disturb her.

Sven turned around and winked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but was internally glad that Sven knew the way, because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Elsa’s face, relaxed in sleep.

She jolted upright as soon as they reached the cobblestone roads of Arendelle, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Sorry, I--”

“You’re fine. No worries,” he assured her, careful not to laugh at the indentation on her cheek from the seam of his vest, but filled with an odd sort of giddiness at the realization.

“Thank you for driving.”

“Any time.”

When they reached the castle gates, Elsa leaped down quickly, then turned around.

“I’m...starting to open up a bit to the idea of…talking more about these feelings. I’m still not entirely sure. But in case that’s something you wanted, I thought I should just...let you know.”

“Oh! Uh. Yeah. Yes. I guess just...thanks for telling me?”

She nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Your Majesty.”

She turned and went into the castle, and in spite of his own exhaustion, he took care of the wagon and Sven and then lay in bed, staring up at the rafters, wondering what in the world this might mean for the future.

There had been a lot of hesitation in whatever it was that Elsa had said, but overall, the sentiment seemed to be positive.


	19. Prepare to Set Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Captain Anna, this ship was never going to make it out to sea...

“Elsa!”

Elsa had been too tired to talk when she and Kristoff had returned from the valley, and Anna was eager to hear how the trip had gone. By the time Anna had woken up, Elsa was in an early meeting, so she accosted her sister as soon as the meeting adjourned.

“Anna! I’m glad you’re here. We should talk…” Elsa gestured for her sister to follow her to the study. “It looks like Weselton is going to be uncooperative...I think the duke has already influenced their opinions of me.”

“What? How can they believe that--”

“The point is, we may need to move up your trip to the Southern Isles in order to put the pressure on them to come to an agreement instead of on us. It could be as soon as two weeks from now…” she said hesitantly.

“I can do it!” Anna assured her. “Hans and I are prepared to do whatever the kingdom needs. And prepared for me to meet his family.”

“Great. Thank you, Anna...this means so much to me and to the kingdom. I’ll miss you, but I trust you to come through for us,” she beamed at her sister.

“Thanks. Anyway! How was the trip yesterday?”

Elsa sighed. She had a lot to do...but her sister had sat down firmly on the chair across from her desk, staring at Elsa in rapt attention.

“It was...nice. I think it was a good idea to go and see them.”

“And what did you discuss?”

Elsa smirked reluctantly. “I’m guessing you and Bulda were in on this together?”

Anna nodded emphatically.

“Well...she did make some good points about fear getting in the way.”

“So does that mean you’re going to give Kristoff a chance?”

“I told him I would be open to...discussing things.”

“So what does that mean?”

Elsa didn’t exactly have an answer.

“You could go discuss things now!”

“I can’t, Anna! There’s a lot to do here after the news from Weselton and that meeting...I’ll come and get you a little later to discuss your travel plans, all right?”

At the urgency in Elsa’s voice, Anna’s face fell. She felt for her sister, with the weight of the world on her shoulders…

“All right. I’ll leave you in peace.”

……………………………………………….

“KRISTOFF!”

With her sister otherwise occupied, Anna switched tactics.

Kristoff emerged from Sven’s stall, seemingly leery of her intentions.

“How was the trip yesterday?”

He gave her a skeptical sort of look. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Then you should be grateful! So how did things go between you and Elsa?”   
  


Kristoff looked up at the ceiling in thought as he dragged over a bale of hay and sat down.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. She can be a little...cryptic. We had a good time together, and she said she was open to  _ discussing  _ further, and that she’d like to spend time together, but...I don’t really know what that means.”

“Me neither. Believe me, I’ve spent years trying to figure her out. But luckily for you, I’m going to help! Because you two need to be together by the time I leave in two weeks.”

“What? Where are you going?”

“Just to the Southern Isles with Hans to make some international trade agreements. We’ll be gone just over a week. But someone needs to look after Elsa while I’m gone and make sure she doesn’t work herself to death!”

Kristoff didn’t disagree.

“Will you still spend time with her if I’m not forcing the issue?”

He opened his mouth to answer, then stopped, a puzzled look on his face.

“That’s what needs to change, then! I can only help you two so much! Eventually you need to take matters into your own hands. But for tonight, I’m going to invite you to dinner!”

“What? Dinner? Isn’t that a little...much? I mean, I’m not really someone who should be eating dinner with a queen…”

“You’ll be fine! She eats dinner with me all the time and doesn’t seem too disgusted!”

“At least you grew up in a castle and are familiar with how everything works…”   
  


“Still! You’ll be fine! Let me just get permission to invite you and I’ll be right back.”

“Anna, you don’t have to--” he called after her, but she was already determined.

……………………………………

“Elsa!”

Again, Anna caught her sister coming from a meeting with the ambassador to Weselton.

“Anna, I have another meeting in--”

“Just a quick question! Can I invite Hans to dinner with us tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Can Kristoff come along as well?”

“Sure. See you soon, Anna.”

………………………………………………………

Kristoff was hauling bales of hay off of a wagon that had just arrived from a nearby farm.

“All right, you’re coming to dinner!” Anna informed him, and he started as the princess came up behind him while he held a pitchfork over his head.

“Anna, be careful around here!”

“Psh, I am careful.”

“I almost stabbed you with a pitchfork.”

“But you  _ didn’t.  _ Anyway, Elsa agreed that I should invite you to dinner, so I’ll see you then!”

“Wait, wait! What do I need to know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Should I...wear something different? Take etiquette lessons? What will we be eating? What if it’s something I’ve never seen before, and I gag in front of the entire kitchen staff and they throw me out for insulting them?”

“Wow, ok, you’re clearly overthinking this. Just wear whatever you have that isn’t for climbing mountains or whatever. Keep your elbows off the table, don’t slurp your soup, keep Sven away from the table, and...probably take a shower. Although, I don’t know, maybe Elsa would find your particular  _ musk _ attractive!”

He flushed crimson. “All right, I’ll take a shower. Can you come and get me when you’re heading to dinner? It’s weird just walking into the castle even when they’re expecting me…”

“Oh, you’re fine. But sure. We’ll walk in together.”

“All right. And Anna?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I mean it.”

Anna beamed. “Any time! Except when I’m gone, so you two need to get your act together!” she called over her shoulder.

He laughed and shook his head.

……………………………………………………………….

“Anna!”

“Yeah?”

“The ambassador wants to meet with you and Hans right before dinner.”

“Oh, great! You’ll have to go get Kristoff and meet us in the dining room.”

“Wait, what?”

“I invited him to dinner, but he didn’t want to just walk into the castle, for some reason, so he asked me to come and get him, but I thought it would be better if you did anyway.”

“What?”

“Just go get some rest and meet him in the stables at dinner time!” Anna called to her sister between meetings.

…………………………………………………………………

Still not entirely clear on whatever plans her sister had made, Elsa walked down to the stables while Anna and Hans wrapped up their meeting with the ambassador. Kristoff was pacing back and forth near the entrance, and when she arrived, he stopped, one hand behind his back.

“Hi, Elsa.”

“Hello, Kristoff. How are you?”

“I’m good. I, uh, have some flowers for you,” he said, bringing around his hidden hand to reveal a bouquet of crocuses. “I now realize that you probably have everything you need, given that you’re in the castle…”

“No, this is very kind. They’re lovely,” she gushed, smelling them and taking in the scent that reminded her of summer in Arendelle.

She crafted a vase out of ice, adding Arendelle’s characteristic crocus design, and perched the flowers inside.

“Huh. Seems odd to put something so common in something so beautiful,” Kristoff mused.

“Nonsense. Nature is the original source of beauty. Our art is just trying to imitate the real thing.”

They were approaching the castle doors, and Elsa was happy that she was holding something cold and comforting between her hands.

The guards immediately stepped aside, bowing to her as they entered.

Elsa nodded to them, not breaking her stride as she and Kristoff continued toward the dining room.

He had clearly never been in it before, and his eyes traversed the ornate paneling and small chandelier as Elsa perched the flowers on the center of the table.

She went to sit in her normal spot, then paused as she noticed Kristoff lingering near the door.

“Come sit here,” she welcomed, gesturing to the seat beside her. “I mean--if that would be all right. Anna usually sits across from me, and I assume Hans will sit next to her.”

“Right, that makes sense.”

He walked over, but instead of taking hold of her chair, he pulled out Elsa’s and gestured for her to sit down. “Your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” she blushed.

He carefully pushed her chair in for her, then took out his own, moving it away slightly to accommodate his larger arm span.

Neither spoke for a moment before Elsa noticed that Kristoff was studying the extensive cutlery in fear.

“You don’t have to use all of them, you know. But as a rule, you start from the outside and move inward.”

“Right. Ok…”

“Don’t worry. No one will judge.”

Anna burst into the room, Hans behind her, gushing about their plans for their upcoming voyage. This was a welcome distraction as the kitchen staff produced the first course.

Elsa began to eat, but kept a careful eye on Kristoff. He took a bite, then seemed to freeze.

“Something wrong?” Elsa asked quietly.

“No...the food is amazing,” Kristoff responded, and they both laughed.

She tried not to catch Anna’s eye for fear that the younger sister would be unable to contain her excitement.

They all walked Kristoff to the doors after dinner and prepared to go back up the stairs to Elsa’s study. Anna pulled Hans away after a quick goodbye.

“Thank you again for the beautiful flowers,” Elsa said quietly, holding the vase in her hands once again. “I’m going to keep them in my room.” 

Kristoff had to hold back a laugh as Elsa bit her lip and blushed. “I’m glad. I saw it as fitting for the even more radiant Queen of Arendelle.”

They shared a smile.

“Goodnight, Kristoff.”

“Goodnight, my queen,” he said with a bow. “Thank you for having me.”

Elsa could help but remain rooted to the spot for a moment. He looked back and caught her eye before he was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal chapter, but thanks again for reading!
> 
> This should be wrapping up fairly soon, but I already have plans for a sequel set during the time frame of Frozen 2!


	20. Finally

“Why haven’t you asked her on a date yet?”

“I’m sorry?”

Once again, Kristoff had looked up from feeding animals to find Anna in front of him, arms crossed in accusation.

“It seemed like you two were finally making progress, so I stepped back for a few days, but apparently neither of you has the courage or common sense to actually move forward!”

“Anna, she’s the queen! I can’t just go up to her and...I mean, I’m a commoner, and that’s probably punishable by beheading in some law book somewhere!”

“You’re ridiculous. You’re both ridiculous.”

“Why don’t you talk to  _ her _ , then?”

“Because I did, and she said pretty much the same thing! ‘If I ask him something like that, he might feel pressured to say yes just because I’m the queen and he’s worried I might behead him or something’.”

“Wait, she said that?”

“She wouldn’t actually  _ do  _ it! Look, you two just need to face these ridiculous fears and get your act together. I don’t care how, but it has to be soon. Got it?”

“I guess..”

“UGH!”

Anna, exasperated, turned on her heel and went back to the castle.

* * *

“So what would you do if Kristoff asked you on a date?”

Elsa sputtered on her hot chocolate, then pressed a hand to her mouth before responding to her sister.

“I’m not sure.”

“Why not?”

“Because I still don’t know how safe it would be. Or if it would be advisable with everything else happening, or if there would even be time…”

“But would you  _ want  _ to say yes?”

Elsa’s eyes met Anna’s, her expression blank. “I would.”   
  


“So just say yes then.”

“What?”

“I’m trying to convince him to ask you.”

“ _ Anna!” _

“Come on, you two are being ridiculous. You just need to talk to each other!”

“Talking isn’t the same as  _ courting.” _

“True, but at least do one or the other!”

Elsa sighed. Anna had been pestering her on this particular topic with renewed vigor lately.

“Fine. We’ll  _ talk _ tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“You are right about that...I told him I was open to  _ talking,  _ and then I didn’t follow up. I guess I owe him that much.”

“I agree!”

* * *

“Kristoff? Do you have time to walk with me? Just around the castle grounds.”

It was a simple request, and yet Elsa felt her hands cooling and frosting over.

“Of course,” he responded, and gestured for her to lead the way.

It was a hot summer day, which made Elsa grateful for her dress of ice, but it was also bright and pleasant.

“Does the heat bother you?” Kristoff asked suddenly.

“Sorry?”

“I know the cold doesn’t really affect you, but what about summer heat? I have to admit that these temperatures aren’t my favorite.”   
  


Elsa laughed. “I’m not a huge fan of being overheated either. Constructing my clothing out of magic is helpful, though.”

“That does make sense.”

She tugged instinctively at her sleeve, and noticed Kristoff taking in the ornate pattern of the icy creation.

“Has Anna been bothering you, too?” She asked Kristoff.

“Yes! I’m sorry to be the cause of that…” 

“Oh, it’s not just you. But she did make a good point that we probably should...talk.”

“All right. I’m always willing to talk with you.”

He was waiting for her to start. She inhaled deeply.

“About these...feelings. If yours haven’t changed…”   
  


“They haven’t.”   
  


“Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing if...I don’t know. If we decided to spend more time together.”

“As friends?”   
  


“As friends, and...maybe something slightly different?” she proposed weakly. Her face was flushed, and not just from the summer weather.

“Oh. Wow. All right. I, uh...I would definitely be open to that.”

“You would?”

“Of course.”

“It’s just...I still don’t think that, in the long term, this could go anywhere.”

“What do you mean?”

This was the difficult part, the part she wasn’t quite sure she could--or wanted to--articulate.

“I’ve never met anyone like me before. I don’t know enough about this ice magic, or where it comes from, or what it is. My parents had worked with me to come up with all sorts of reasons to deter potential suitors without revealing the truth, but the truth is that we never considered the risk of...me marrying, or producing an heir. We always assumed that responsibility would fall to Anna.”

“I see.”

“I don’t want to get too close to you and prevent you from having a  _ normal  _ life, with a  _ normal  _ partner, and eventually a wife, and children. Does that make sense?”

“It does, but it still doesn’t change my mind.”   
  


“Why not?”

Kristoff shrugged. “Honestly, I hadn’t much considered that kind of life either. I was always trying to keep my family’s secrets and not letting anyone come to close. Then I met you, and I just...want to be around you. I don’t know what the future holds any more than you do, but maybe we could take it one day at a time.”

“One day at a time. Not a bad idea.”

“Or maybe  _ slightly  _ more than one day. I would love to make some plans with you...for a picnic, maybe?”

Elsa nodded encouragingly.

“And I know you're busy, so I should probably let you know more than a day ahead of time.”

“Fair enough. If you’ll come with me to my study, I can check my schedule…”

“Of course.”

* * *

Kristoff left her to her work after they decided on a date for their picnic--in three days’ time--and Elsa relished the feeling of combined comfort and nervousness that he brought out in her.

She had thought to wait until Anna had left to schedule an outing with Kristoff so that she and Anna could spend as much time together as possible, but she figured her sister would want to be there to encourage (or taunt) them.

So as soon as Kristoff had left, she went to her sister’s room.

“Anna?”

Her sister’s door swung open almost immediately.

“How was your talk?” she asked eagerly.

“Good. We planned...a picnic. In a few days.”

“Like...a  _ romantic  _ picnic?”

Elsa smiled and blushed slightly in response.

“YES! So where are you going to go? What are you going to eat? Is he going to bring flowers?”

“I…don’t know,” Elsa admitted. “I probably should have asked for specifics…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. You’re busy. I can help him figure something out. What are you going to wear?”

Elsa laughed. “It’s three days from now! I don’t need that long to get dressed.”

* * *

Three days later, Elsa had many of the contents of her wardrobe scattered around her usually-spotless room, wondering why it was suddenly so difficult to find something to wear.

She didn’t want to wear something magical, just in case her magic decided to malfunction due to nerves.

She didn’t want to wear anything too formal, because she didn’t want to make Kristoff uncomfortable.

She did want to look  _ presentable _ , though.

And it might be warm.

But should she cover her hands?   
  


There were too many factors to consider…

Anna ran into her room, then stopped.

“Whoa! It looks like  _ my  _ room in here!”

“I don’t know why, but I suddenly can’t decide what to wear.”

“Oh, you’re just nervous. Let me help.”

Anna ended up choosing for her--a dress in delicate lavender, with a light matching jacket.

“You look beautiful!” She insisted to Elsa.

Elsa still wasn’t sure as she looked at herself in the mirror, but decided to trust her sister’s judgment.

_ Why  _ was she so nervous? Well--all right, it was reasonable. But if this was supposed to be enjoyable, and a good thing, maybe this pit in her stomach was a sign that it was a bad idea. She had no experience with...things like this, but Anna didn’t seem to feel nearly as  _ queasy  _ about Hans as she currently felt.

The minutes passed slowly and quickly at the same time, and soon enough, she was walking out of the castle to meet Kristoff. Anna walked with her.

Anna and Hans had decided to accompany them “so as not to cause scandal”, but Elsa suspected that Anna also wanted to see how the evening turned out.

Kristoff was waiting by his sled, leaning against it but seeming confused about what to do with his hands. When he saw them, he walked up to meet them.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed to Elsa, and she caught a whiff of something perfumy unlike Kristoff’s usual scent.

“And Your Highness. Lovely to see you both this evening.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the formality, causing Elsa to laugh and shake her head. “All right, enough of that. I see you brought your wagon.

“Yes! I had an idea for where we might go.”

“Really? Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Elsa gave Anna a look.

“His idea, not mine!” she insisted. “It’s a good one, though!”

Hans met them in front of the castle, he and Anna taking seats in the back of the wagon while Elsa rode with Kristoff in the front. They started up the mountain, which she thought was odd.

“It is a lovely night, if a bit warm,” Elsa commented.

“Yes. I agree. It wouldn’t be good weather for a picnic if it...rained, or something.”

“Exactly.”

“Snow, we could probably handle.”

“I do have some experience with snow.”

“You don’t say…”

In spite of their awkward back-and-forth, Elsa felt some of her nervousness becoming a more positive feeling. Excitement, but calmer.

“Did Anna help you pack a picnic basket?”

“Slightly, but I do have my own ideas as well.”

“Good. I mean, I know you have ideas…”

“I would think so, since you gave me a job. Wait, is that weird?”

Elsa bit her lip. “I...don’t think so? I mean, all of royalty is based on connections. And...no one has to know that we’re…”

Kristoff seemed relieved by this. “Right. I wouldn’t want to pressure you in any way.”

“I feel the same. I don’t want you to be vulnerable to any sort of criticism. You don’t deserve it.”

“Neither do you. You’re a wonderful queen, and anyone in Arendelle with sense can see it…Heck, even  _ Hans  _ can see it.”

“I heard that!” Hans yelled from the back before Anna shushed them.

They all enjoyed the ride for a time before Elsa realized exactly where they were going.

Sure enough, they turned a corner to find her ice palace, still as ostentatious as before, but now uninhabited.

“I thought this might be a good location to stay out of the public eye,” Kristoff explained. “It’s also  _ beautiful _ , and it would be a shame not to put it to use.”

“You think so?”   
  


“I think it’s...almost as beautiful as the person who made it,” Kristoff commented, blushing.

Anna tried using her palm to stifle a yelp, but mostly failed. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a look that combined amusement and exasperation.

* * *

Overall, the picnic was lovely. Kristoff and Anna had packed hats and gloves for those not possessing ice magic, as well as an assortment of blankets for warmth and seating.

Anna and Hans found frequent excuses to leave them on their own, usually claiming to want to see another part of the ice creation--even though Kristoff and Elsa were the ones much more interested in discussing its design.

“Because I started harvesting so young, I’ve always admired ice,” Kristoff explained. “The patterns it makes on window panes, the way the fjord starts with a thin, clear layer and then freezes over...I never thought someone could make ice seem  _ more  _ magical than it did already.”

“To be honest, I never saw it that way until just recently,” Elsa reflected. “I always associated it with...fear, and failure, and...I guess not  _ always _ .” She laughed. “Anna always thought my magic was beautiful.”

“Well, I’m glad that we both get to admire it again.”

“Me, too.”

* * *

By the time they all returned to the castle, Elsa felt exhausted from her finally-relaxed nerves, but reluctant for the night to end. She was surprised by how well the four of them together--Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Hans--got along. She would miss Anna (of course) and maybe even her beau when the two of them left for the Southern Isles.

But for now, she would focus on the time they had together.

Anna stayed in her sister’s room that night, asking every detail of what happened when she and Hans had found excuses to leave them alone. Luckily, she fell asleep before Elsa became too exasperated.

* * *

“Well, Sven, I’d say this was a pretty good night.”

Sven’s excited face certainly agreed, though maybe he was simply excited for carrots.

It was odd how his relationship with Elsa had evolved. So quickly, and yet it had seemed to take so long to get to this point.

He understood what Elsa told him about not having a future, and he truly didn’t care. For now, he had a life he never could have imagined.


End file.
